


The Error of his Ways

by Mekerchan1



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, Adventure, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Haphephobia, Innocent Frisk, Manipulation, Mentions of Suicide, Misunderstanding, Older Frisk, Romance, Slow Burn, Universe Travel, frisk is mute, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekerchan1/pseuds/Mekerchan1
Summary: Error tired of of being alone, goes to the Classic Undertale AU where he finds that Frisk no longer has a purpose now that the Monsters have been established on the surface. A teenager her age was too young to be an ambassador, and was pushed to the side lines.Error convinces her to come with him on his many journeys to different AU's. Little does Frisk know that Error intends to destroy each AU, and go back on his agreement with Ink.It's up to Frisk to convince Error of his ways; and maybe help him feel compassion and love, something that all monsters including him, would be made up of.(This is an Error/Frisk Fic! Because Error needs more love!) ( More tags will be added as chapters go)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightreader1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lightreader1).



> The idea of this story was given to me by my friend Lightreader1 on fanfiction.net. Together we worked up the story, and I brought it to life! :D  
> Couldn't have done this without her! 
> 
> Frisk talks in bold **

A wide expanse of absolutely nothing.. An endless range that would swallow even the most sound mind whole.

  
His home.. The White Void.

  
~~"Tch.. more like a prison.."~~ Error let out a sigh of regret. He had long since made the agreement with Ink to leave the Alternate Universes alone. To get deserted on that forsaken Island again was not something that he wanted in the near future. Getting stuck there twice was enough for him, specially with how annoyingly optimistic Ink could be.

  
He was dangling lazily from his blue strings. He had weaved them in a sort of hammock for him to lay in. He reached his hand above his head and stretched out his phalanges. It would be so easy to rip a hole in the fabric of time and switch a few numbers and he could slip into another alternate universe.

  
~~"Hmm.. couldn't hurt to just.. take a peek.."~~ He chuckled darkly bringing his arm down in a swiping motion. A tear appeared in front of him. Black and red with Error Error repeated over again. Beyond that he could see a small forest and a tiny town. He used his other hand withdrawing the strings from below him. He hovered briefly before slipping into the other universe.

  
As he stepped out onto the other side, he noticed he was in a small clearing. There was a small forest to his right that lead what looked like to be MT. Ebbot. To his left was a small town. He squinted slightly not really being able to make out the blurry objects. He didn't really feel like putting on his glasses so he just shrugged and walked towards the town. His image glitching every few steps forward.

  
As he got closer to the town, the blurry structures finally came into view for him. They were small cottages, and he could see a few Monsters running around outside playing together.  
~~"Hmm.. New New Home if I remember c-correctly."~~ He scrunched his face up; which was impressive as he was a skeleton monster himself. Last time he had checked on this Universe, the human hadn't broken the barrier yet. Looks like things had changed a lot since then.

  
~~"Look what happens when you let disgusting trash..continue living.."~~ His sockets turned solid red as he stared intently at the town. He lifted his right hand, and blue strings formed from his phalanges.

  
~~"It would be so simple..."~~ He whispered under his breath.

  
-tap tap-

  
Something just touched him..

  
He froze, and a shiver ran over his bones and he dropped his hand to look at what just touched him.

  
His sockets blanked out completely and he yelped in surprise. His strings coming out to constrict the danger. When he finally focused on the danger, he realized it was a human.  
~~"Hah..hah.. d-don't touch me.."~~ He breathed erratically trying to calm himself down.  If he had an anxiety attack right now he would glitch out and it would take him hours before he could recover properly, and being in this universe could put him in danger.

  
The human was female by the looks of her figure. She was blushing a bright pink being held up by the intrusive strings. Her hair was a long golden brown, and she wore a bright purple long sleeve shirt, and black shorts. She seemed to be waving her fingers in strange ways at him.

  
It took him a minute to realize that she was signing to him. He squinted at her, trying to remember how to read it.  
***I'm sorry for startling you. I have never seen you around, are you new here?*** She stopped signing, and smiled brightly at him.

  
~~"Tch.."~~ He waved his right hand and his strings disappeared suddenly. The human landed with a loud thud on the grass. She scoffed rubbing her back while glaring up at him.  
~~"Could say that.."~~ He crossed his arms over his chest. She didn't seem to be bothered by his strange appearance. Most would be freaking out by now. His clothes were so black it was like they sucked in the light themselves. His bones were a bright red. He kind of resembled Sans. She tilted her head again, and pushed herself up off the ground.

  
***Would you happen to be related to Sans, or Papyrus?*** She signed quickly and he seemed to be taken a back. A scowl graced his skull and he glitched slightly.  
  
~~"I'm nothing like t-that loser.."~~ He rolled his eye lights  and huffed. ~~"Papyrus isn't so bad though.."~~ He had his own glitch brother at one time, before he was banished to the white void. Since then, he can't seem to pin point his own world. Which was technically just a giant glitch between universes anyway.

  
She pursed her lips, and then puffed out her cheeks at him in thought. He thought her expression was weird.  
~~_'Why am I even bothering with her.. she's just.. '_~~ His thoughts came to halt when she took a few steps closer to him. His sockets widened and his blue and yellow eye lights shrank in size. He took a few steps back. She took more towards him.

  
~~"H-Hey! S-Stop that.."~~ He waved his hands around nervously.

  
She covered her mouth like she was laughing. He could hear airy wisps past her lips and she beamed sweetly at him.

  
***Are you scared of me?*** She wiggled her brows at him playfully. He scoffed and turned his back to her crossing his arms over his chest.

  
~~"As if.. I assume your not deaf if you can hear me.. So are you mute?"~~ He glanced over his shoulder narrowing his sockets at her. She clasped her hands behind her back and averted her gaze. He studied her a little more and noticed her eyes were an almost silver blue. Her eye lashes were long, and the way she made them flutter was kind of distracting..  
She looked back to him and gave a brief nod of her head.

  
~~"Hmph..shame, you look like you'd have a nice voice.."~~ He turned away from her again, and looked towards the town. She blushed a bright pink and wanted to reach out to grasp his jacket sleeve, but pulled her hand back. She remembered how he freaked out earlier when she simply tapped his shoulder.

  
The sun was beginning to set and he needed to get back to his Void before Ink became aware of his presence. He sighed turning back towards her. She was still blushing and when she saw he was looking at her she flinched back and quickly raised her hands.

  
***Would you like to come to dinner? My mother makes a great Snail Pie*** She stared at him, her eyes were shining brightly.

  
~~_'What is it with her? She's..so..so..'_~~ He hesitated, and she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt. She waited another few seconds for him to respond but he was caught in his thoughts.

  
***I'm sorry if I was too forward! I don't get to talk to a whole lot of Monsters anymore, and it gets so bonely without someone around!***

  
He dead pans. ~~"Did you just p-pun me?"~~ He titled his head, and the errors around him flickered slightly. The Sans of this world had ruined her. Shame, she was kind of interesting too.  
She covered her face in embarrassment, and then peaked through her fingers at him. His brow bone was arched at her, and his eye lights were of normal size again.

  
~~"Names Error.."~~ He mumbled looking back off towards Mt. Ebbot. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come to this Universe.  He had been so bored for so long.. This human seemed okay?  
She smiled brightly at him again, and he tried to not stare at her.

  
***My name is Frisk Dreemurr*** She held out a hand towards him for him to shake. He looked down at her hand and began to sweat nervously. She blinked for a second and quickly realized her mistake and jerked her hand back.  
***Sorry! I forgot!*** Today was not her day.

  
He stared at her for a moment. Why did that name sound so familiar? Then it snapped. He grinned smugly, then relaxed his posture. She was the savior of Monster kind. The human that broke the barrier and set the Monsters free.

 ~~"So you’re the savior of Monster kind.."~~ He chuckled; watching her through half lidded sockets. When he had first came to the Universe; she was just a shrimp-a little twerp bent on mercy and saving anyone who tried to fight her. He cringed slightly at the thought. Because of all the resets..

  
~~"I guess I should be thanking you.. If it weren't for you.. I wouldn't be here.."~~ His grin grew even more smug. She wouldn't know that all the resets caused a glitch and that's how he came to be. A purger of universes that didn't belong.

  
Frisk gave a nod of her head and had an air of confidence about her. Then after a moment it disappeared and he could sense loneliness and a need for purpose. Something that he could relate to.

  
~~"When you said you were lonely.. why is that? I figured the Savior of Monster kind would have plenty of duties and friends? Heh.."~~ He thought for sure the Sans of this universe would be hanging all over her. Where was the loser anyway?  
  
Frisk huffed and blew up at her bangs, then signed a little slower then what she had been previously.

  
***The Government here said that a fourteen year old couldn't be a representative for Monster kind. They appointed an older woman for the Ambassador position, and I was quickly known as the teenager living with the Queen of the Monsters..*** She frowned, and shrugged her shoulders.

  
***The other Monsters, Papyrus, and Undyne were appointed second hand to Asgore. Alphys and Sans landed jobs with NASA.. So I never get to see them. ***  
Error swayed back and forth on the balls of his sneakers. Sounds like she just got shoved to the side and was left for not.

  
~~"Tough kid.."~~ Error held his mandible for a moment, and snapped his fingers. ~~"Tell ya what.. I have to get back home, but maybe I can stop in again same time tomorrow?"~~  
Something about her intrigued him.

  
She clapped her hands together excitedly and jumped up.

  
***That would be great! Do you have a cell phone? Maybe we can swap numbers?*** She pulled out a red phone from her back pocket and reached out to hand it to him. Error blinked for a moment, then chuckled and took the phone. He had rigged his phone, she'd be able to reach him, but only because he wanted her to.

  
He input his number, and handed her phone back to her careful not to touch her fingers. She gave him a thumbs up, and put the phone back in her pocket.  
~~"See ya kid.."~~ He saluted her quickly and he walked off towards the forest. He;d wait until he was out of eye site before tearing open a hole.

  
Frisk waved at him as he slowly disappeared out of site. She felt happy that she could meet someone new. She'd have to ask Sans if he knew of any other Skeleton Monsters when she got home. He had weird breaks. She turned around and sprinted off towards the town.  
  
Error glanced around once he had hit the edge of the forest. ~~"Good..clear.."~~ He muttered and swung his hand up and a tear opened. He quickly slipped through and back into the white vast expanse.

  
~~"Heh.. welcome back.."~~ He told himself. He flopped backwards and a hammock of blue strings caught him. He shut his sockets, and thought of Frisk. He half wondered how the other Frisks in the other Universes were coping..after a few minutes, only snores could be heard echoing against the void..

  
For the first time in a long time.. He slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions or want to get in contact with me; you can find me on my tumblr  
> Mekerchan1


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes home and finds out Sans is coming home to visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter things will start to get more interesting!
> 
> *Went back through to correct grammar mistakes*

After sprinting down the town's main street Frisk came up on her house. She lived with Toriel and Flowey. It was a medium sized two story house, with a nice patio and a large back yard. Toriel wanted to stay humble and keep to a small place.

  
She quickly pushed open through the front door and pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. She quickly tapped on the screen and went to send a message to Sans.  
**Frisk: Hey Sans, I met someone really cool today...It's kind of funny he looks like you.**

  
She didn't expect him to reply right away; she still had about fifteen more minutes before Sans would be on his break. She put the phone back in her pocket, and quickly kicked off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

  
She spied a yellow flower at the window sill over the sink and it turned to face her.

  
"Welcome home Frisk.." He waved his leaves at her, and watched her pull open the fridge.

  
***Hello Flowey, are you hungry?*** She pulled out some lunch meat, and some cheese. He nod his head, his petals slightly swaying as he did so. She set the items on the counter and went to the pantry to pull out a loaf of bread.

  
"You were out later than usual.. did something happen?" He stretched out his vines and pulled himself down on the counter. His pot making a light clank as he set himself down.  Frisk paused briefly but  quickly set out four slices of bread and started slapping the lunch meat on them.

  
"Frisk.." His voice was stern. She stopped opening the cheese slice and huffed. She set it down and turned to face him.

  
***I was just visiting with the Monsters in town.*** It technically wasn't a lie, but not fully the truth either. She went back to opening the cheese packets and set a slice on each stack of meat, then set the bread on top. Flowey knew Frisk had been keeping to herself more often then not, and tried not to pry. They all had their secrets after all.

  
"What ever you say.. Frisk. Just try not to worry Tori-I mean mom.." He took the sandwich that she offered to him, and took a bite from it. It might have looked strange to anyone else. A flower eating a sandwich.  
She smiled also taking a bite of her sandwich..

  
  
Sans sighed while taking off his glasses to set them on his work desk. They had been working on a project to make magic the fuel for newer rocket ships. Only problem was finding out how to store large amounts of magic and creating a structure that would allow the ship to use it in bursts when needed with out running out too quickly.

  
"Geez.. my bones sure are tired.." He tilted his head to the side rubbing his vertebrae. "Break time.." He pushed his chair back and stood up shoving his hands in his lab coat pocket. He grabbed his cell phone and noticed he had a text from Frisk. He chuckled while tapping the screen. He had to cover his finger tips with his magic for the screen to register that he was using it.

  
He was just about to enter the break room when he read the message and his eye lights went out.

  
**Kiddo: Hey Sans, I met someone really cool today...It's kind of funny he looks like you.**

  
He re-read the message over a few times, and looked up and quickly ran over to the counter to grab a cup of coffee. His bones were rattling nervously, and he quickly poured some into a mug only spilling it slightly. He quickly blew on it then took a large gulp before going back to the message. He took a deep breath and set the mug down before replying.

  
**Sans: Hey kiddo, that's pretty cool.. how did he look like me exactly? The lucky devil must be swimming in the ladies.. ;P**

  
He kind of chuckled, but quickly sighed wracking his free hand over his eye sockets. He hoped that this guy didn't look like him. Surely Gaster couldn't be back after all these years.. It wouldn't make sense.

  
  
Frisk was just finishing her sandwich when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She smiled and took it out and swiped to get to the message. She read the message and scoffed. Sans was always joking about his looks.

  
**Frisk: Well he was a skeleton monster like you. He was different.. His bones were red, and he wore a jacket and shorts similar to you too. They were black though. He was nice.**

  
Flowey watched her type away on her keyboard, and rolled his eyes. He knew who she was texting. She almost never texted anyone else besides Sans. "Smiley trash bag I presume?" He snickered at the name, and twitched his petals.

  
Frisk stuck her tongue out at him, and turned on her heel to exit the kitchen. Flowey huffed "Hey! Wait for me.. Frisk!" He called out for her, using his vines to walk himself and his pot into the living room where she was now situated on the couch.

  
  
Sans phone pinged and he hesitated before reading the message. After a few seconds the mug shattered on the floor, coffee splashing on the cabinets and tile. Sans held his phone, his bones were shaking and blue sweat was beading down the back of his skull.

  
_'It can't be.. It has to be a mistake..'_ He nervously replied to her, and ran out of the break room. Leaving the coffee mess for the next employee. His coat fluttered after him.

  
**Sans: Heh well ain't that something. Guess who just got off the next few days.. maybe you can introduce me?**

  
He ran into his office and shot Alphys an e-mail saying he had an emergency and would need to take off for the next few days and not to worry as he had plenty of sick time. The project was at a stand still anyway; so a nice break would help him to relax his mind. He shrugged off his coat, and shut down his computer and gathered his things before heading out of the office and locking it up behind him. He would simply teleport home, but he was too far away.

  
"Please kid.. don't do anything stupid.." He mumbled under his breath as he walked down the hallway to exit the compound.

  
  
Frisk read the message and clapped her hands together happily. It had been awhile since she had seen Sans! Flowey tilted his head at her, and a small smirk graced his face.  
"Smiley trash bag coming home?" Frisk glared at Flowery.

  
***You know I don't like you calling him that!*** She hesitated then smiled brightly again. She was always a ray of sunshine. And that's ironic seeing as how he was a bright yellow flower.  
***Yes though.. He's coming home! I'm so excited. It'll be nice to catch up.*** She swiped down her contacts and looked at the newest addition. Error. Would he be upset if she texted him now? She chewed on the bottom of her lip her finger hovering over the message button next to his name.

  
"Guess the peace couldn't last forever.." Flowey remarked sarcastically under his breath. Frisk arched her brow unhappily at him and decided to ignore his comment.

  
She once again stared at Error's contact in her phone. 'C'mon Frisk..' She found her confidence and tapped the message button and began typing out a message to Error.  
**Unknown Number: Hey it's Frisk.**

  
That would be good enough for now. She sighed in relief and laid her head back against the couch. Flowey used his vines to reach for the remote control for the tv, and switched it on.  
"When's Toriel supposed to be home?" Flowey asked her while flipping through the channels.

  
She was about to sign to him, but noticed he wasn't looking and tapped him on the back of his head. He blinked for a second then chuckled under his breath and looked up at her. "Sorry.. I forget sometimes.."  
She frowned at him. ***She should be home in the next hour. She had a meeting with Asgore..***

  
"Ah.. I see.." Flowey went back to watching the tv. The two of them often found themselves on the couch. Frisk would sometimes read a book, and Flowey would read the book from behind her or sleep curled up next to her.

  
After about an hour or so; there was the sound of the front door being unlocked and the door swinging open. "Frisk.. Flowey. I'm home my children!" Toriel walked through the door. Frisk and Flowey both waved at her from the couch.

  
"I have a surprise for the both of you! Look who I found hovering at our doorstep.." She covered her maw with her paw trying to hide her snickering. A familiar skeleton shuffled in shyly behind her. Frisk's face lit up immediately and she jumped up off the couch to run over to him.

  
He rubbed the back of his skull. "Heh, Heya Kiddo. Long time no see.. Were ya _bonely_ without me?" He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him up into a hug. His slippers falling off his feet as she lifted him into the air.

  
Flowey rolled his eyes. "Hello, trash bag.."

  
Toriel scoffed at Flowey, but quickly shut the door behind Sans, and ushered Frisk to carry him further into the living room. Frisk smiled and finally set him down in the middle of the room. He adjusted his blue jacket and coughed to clear his throat.

  
"Flowerpot.." He glared at Flowey but then turned his sockets back to the two women in front of him.

  
***Sans, how did you get here so fast? I thought you couldn't teleport from that far away. Please don't hurt yourself.***   She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
Sans just shrugged his shoulders and looked at her through lidded sockets.

  
"I took a bus part way, and when I got close enough I just started teleporting until I got here." He said it as if it wasn't a big deal. Toriel giggled, and came up behind Frisk to rest her paws on her shoulders while gazing down at the short skeleton.

  
"Well, I am glad you made it safely, try not to use too much of your magic. Are you hungry? I was going to make snail pie for dinner tonight." Sans grin tightened; he didn't much care for snail pie, but he wasn't about to be rude.  
"Sure why not.. I'm just _dying_ to have some." Toriel giggled, and Frisk puffed out her cheeks. "I mean c'mon, I'm _all bone_ here.." He shoved up his jacket sleeves to show off his arms. He winked at them both, and Toriel walked off towards the kitchen still giggling under her breath.

  
He looked back to Frisk who seemed to have averted her gaze for the time being.

  
"So kid, how ya been holdin' up?" He walked over to slip his slippers back on his feet. If it's one thing that hadn't changed, it was Sans sense of fashion and comfort. His blue jacket had a few patches sewn on to it, and those pink slippers were really really ragged.

  
***I'm doing alright. What about you Sans? How is working at NASA? Is it everything you hoped it would be?*** She motions him to come into the kitchen. He nod his skull and followed after her.

  
"It's everythin' and more kid. To be apart of a project that could change the way we travel to space, and possibly get us further and out there more.. It's..nnh.." Frisk looked back over her shoulder at him, and he had small blue stars in his eyes. She let out a raspy giggle and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. He stood there for a moment lost in thought, before realizing she was staring at him.

  
"Sorry.. didn' mean to _space out_ on ya." He chuckled and sat down across from her, letting his gaze travel over to Toriel who was placing the pie in the oven. She pat her dress and turned to smile at him.

  
***How is Alphys taking to it? I know it must be hard on her relationship with Undyne.*** Frisk looked sullen for a moment, before perking back up. The small clunk of a pot being moved across the floor caught Sans attention and he glared at Flowey.

  
"Yeah she complains a lot about long distance..They face time a lot though.. guess that 'elps." He drifts off as Flowey pulls himself up onto the table next to Frisk. Toriel hummed in response, and leaned back against the counter. "Poor dear, I can only imagine.."

  
Sans wanted to snort, but thought better of it. "So kiddo this friend you told me about.. what are they like?" He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Flowey looked to Frisk. She hadn't mentioned meeting a new friend. He scoffed and wiggled his leaves in annoyance.

  
Frisk grit her teeth, and tried to ease into the topic. Toriel seemed to brighten up at the mention of a new friend. Frisk had been so stand offish for awhile now, and anything to distract her would be a breath of fresh air. "You met a new friend my child?"

  
Frisk nod her head shyly and quickly signed with her hands. ***He was standing in the field just at the edge of town, I had never seen anyone like him. So I approached him.*** She paushed for a moment.

Sans brow bone arched. "What was he doin'?"

  
Frisk shrugged her shoulders, and turned up her lips in thought. ***He had his hand reached out but that was about it. That was around the time I got his attention..***

  
Flowey titled his head and tried reading her expression. She was telling the truth from what he could feel from her. Toriel turned to check on the pie, and hummed happily when it was done. She put on an oven mitt and pulled it from the oven to set it on top on the stove. "Pie is ready!" She stated gleefully.

  
Frisk smiled, and was happy for a distraction. Sans hadn't stopped staring at her as she explained that they would be meeting again tomorrow. Toriel thought that it was a wonderful idea, and wondered if it was a human.

  
She set out plates and cut equal pieces for everyone. Sans still hadn't acknowledged the pie infront of him. "So ya say he looks like me eh?" He finally leans forward on his elbows and clasps his phalanges together. His stare was making Frisk squirm in her seat.

  
She nod her head and took a bite out of the pie. Flowey was using his vines to hold the fork while he ate and listened. It wasn't like Frisk to hide things from him, he wondered if this guy was bad news. Frisk was usually a good judge of character but she could be ignorant and naive to others intentions. The underground was proof of that.  
  
***Yes, he was a skeleton, but his bones were black and red..*** Toriel paused at holding the fork to her mouth with her bite of pie. "A Skeleton you say?" She seemed perplexed. "My child are you sure?"  
Frisk shrugged and set her fork down. ***That's what he looked like.. he also knew of Sans and Papyrus too.. when I asked him if he was related to you.*** She was starting to feel uneasy.

  
Toriel pondered for a moment, and smiled, "Well there were thousands of monsters in the underground it is possible to not have known.." Sans rolled his eye lights. He knew that was a bunch of bull. Asgore and Toriel knew everyone in the underground.

  
***He agreed to meet me tomorrow, he seems like a nice guy.*** She smiled and picked her fork back up. Sans sighed, and his expression relaxed. "Geez kid.. ready to jump his bones already?"

  
Toriel coughed into her paw at Sans comment and shot him a glare. Frisk stuck out her lip in a huffy pout. ***Sans! I just met him!*** Flowey glared at Sans as well.

  
Sans held up his hands in defense, "kiddn' kiddin.. geez tough crowd.." He finally picked up his fork and had to will himself to try it. He'd usually just douse anything he ate in large amounts of ketchup.  It wasn't so bad, but it could use ketchup.

  
"So Sans how long are you in town for?" Toriel asked a little more coldy, still slightly bothered by his previous joke. Sans chuckled and didn't bother looking at her. "Gonna be here for the next three days or so. Wanted to spend some time with my favorite human.." He winked at Frisk.

  
Frisk felt her cheeks turn pink, but she quickly looked down at her plate. ***Would you like to come with me tomorrow to meet him?*** She looked up at him apprehensively. She had always had a childhood crush on Sans since the day she met him, but over time she realized that he would never feel the same, so she never brought up her feelings and just enjoyed being friends. At times it was a bit awkward but she pressed on.

Sans shrugged and took another bite. "Nah, I wouldn't wanna be a third wheel. You have fun kid. Maybe we can hang out after?" Frisk smiled, and nod her head finishing her pie. She pushed back the chair and stood up taking her plate over to the sink. Flowey looked over at Sans, and sighed. He'd really hoped trash bag would have went.

  
"So what would that mean.. if he is indeed a skeleton?" Flowey finally spoke up. He wanted to know Sans opinion. Sans shrugged, his eye lights shrinking to small specks. "Not sure.. means we might have a relative we neva knew 'bout..Which would bring up a lot of questions.." Flowey's petals twitched. He could sense how unnerved he was.

  
"Well this has been lovely Tori. Thanks for dinner it was quite _sans-sational._ " Toriel giggled and stood up to take his plate along with hers to the sink. "You are quite welcome, please do come back again before you head off. It was nice to see you again."

  
Sans smiled, and he stood up. Frisk was watching from the side of the counter. "Keep me posted kid.." He waved at her and he stuck out his tongue at Flowey before teleporting out of the kitchen.  
Flowey huffed and threw his fork down at the table. Frisk walked over and pat his head. He only tried to pull away. ***One of these days.. I'll get you two to get along..***

  
Flowey looked appalled. "M-Me and Trash bag! N-Never!"

  
Toriel shook her head, and began to wash the dishes. "I believe it is time for bed my children. If you have an early day tomorrow, it is best to be well rested." Frisk sighed and turned to leave the kitchen to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

  
Frisk had quickly taken a shower and changed into a long sleeve lavender night gown once finished.

  
She quickly picked up her phone to check to see if she had any missed messages. Sometimes not having phones at the dinner table was nice, other times it made Frisks’ anxiety rise.

  
Her face lit up and she flopped down on her bed before swiping the message open.

  
**Error: Didnt expct u 2 txt so soon**

  
She frowned, she already didn't like the way he texted but pushed the thought of scolding him away. It wasn't her place.  
**Frisk: I thought it would be best to set up a time to meet up tomorrow.**

  
Error snickered at her reply.  ~~"I'm pretty sure I told her same time tomorrow.."~~ He typed away on the screen and hit send. He was already getting bored again. He had a nice nap, but it was always short lived.  
He waved his hand and blue strings lowered a Sans doll down to him. Then a Frisk doll. He would need to edit the Frisk doll to look like her now. This one was just her as a child.

  
He glared at the Sans plush and squeezed it in his hand.

  
Frisk face palmed, and her cheeks blushed a bright pink. He did tell her what time, man how could she be so dumb, she just wanted to strike up a conversation but now she bombed that big time!

  
**Frisk: Right, just testing you! You passed!**

  
Frisk hit send, and quickly regretted how she was digging her self into a deeper hole. She wasn't sure how Error would react.. she felt her cheeks burn at her embarrassment and hoped this wouldn't be brought up tomorrow.

  
Error read the message and ran his hand down his skull. _'She couldn't be serious?'_ He rolled his eye lights before replying to her.

  
**Error: Im not a fan of pzzls.**

  
Frisk felt her heart drop, did she make him mad? She chewed on the bottom of her lip and tried to think of something lighter. She smiled suddenly, and quickly replied to him. She pulled the covers to the side and slid in between them. She knew Flowey would be in later, he usually liked to keep Toriel company before going to bed.

  
Error blinked at her reply. She was asking him what he liked. Why did she care? He huffed and sat up in the hammock. ~~"Guess I could indulge her.. a little bit. heh Heh heh."~~

  
**Error: crocheting..and sewing**

  
Frisk stared wide at his reply. She didn't think he'd be so honest! She wondered what he liked to make, her thoughts trailed off to him holding a sewing needled and patching up a pair of pants, or maybe crocheting a blanket. She smiled to herself as she felt her eye lids get heavy.

  
She wondered how tomorrow would play out, and soon she drifted off to sleep before she could send a reply to him..

  
Error set his phone back down on his lap, he looked up, and sighed. He really needed some more color in this place..


	3. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes Error on a tour and things get deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, heres the next chapter after the long wait! We take a lot of time and consideration of what goes on in the story and how they should react! We hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you have questions or want to get in contact with me; you can find me on my tumblr  
> Mekerchan1

Error glanced down at his cell phone one last time. It was getting closer to the time that he said he would be meeting Frisk. Honestly he didn't really care for humans, but this one had intrigued him due to the resets and corruption that had brought him about.

He huffed and checked his hoodie pockets making sure he had the doll, his phone, and his glasses. He hated only being near sighted..a weakness that he made sure no one else knew about.

 ~~"Lets see what trouble I can stir up.."~~ He chuckled as his figure glitched. He raised his right hand and tore a hole in reality. The familiar error and red code met his eyes, and slowly he stepped through, closing it behind him. On the other side he came out just a few yards away from where he had met Frisk the previous day.

It was quiet, and there was a warm breeze today. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. This was something that he could get used to. He didn't need the company, or the novelty of a regular world. Scenery would just be enough for him. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and trudged through the tall grass to where they would be meeting.

As soon as he arrived, he glanced around finding a medium sized rock that he could sit on while he waited. If it's one thing that most of the Sans' had in common, it was a lazy streak. He too didn't like the idea of just standing around. He leaned down, resting himself on the rock. He crossed his right leg over his left patella and pulled out the doll from his right pocket.

He brushed his thumb over the face, and thought about how much he could change the doll to look more like how Frisk did now. A strange hobby that he had.. After all he saw him self as more of a puppeteer than anything else. He snickered to himself as he lowered the doll towards the ground, blue strings attached to the arms and legs. He wiggled his phalanges as he made the doll dance around and inspect some of the smaller rocks at his sneaker.

The doll glanced up at him through it's button eyes. Error tilted his head down at it.  
~~"Don't look at me like that.."~~ His sockets narrowed and he pulled the doll back into his grasp. Staring at the black buttons for eyes, he held his free hand to his mandible and thought for a moment.

 ~~"Ah, t-that's why.."~~ he used the tip of his phalanges to cut the buttons free from the dolls face.

 ~~"I'll just make a few adjustments.."~~ He muttered to himself as he lost himself in his current task..

  
Frisk found herself running around the house in a flurry of panic. She was running late. She had spent too much time trying to find a decent outfit for their second meeting. Her cheeks burned at the thought of it being a date. She had to shake the thoughts from her head as she slammed the door behind her. She quickly jumped from the porch and ran down the sidewalk into the street.  
'Just a new friend.. just a hang out..' She told herself.

She had decided at the last minute to wear a pair of white shorts, a blue flowered tank top and a faded blue jean jacket that cut off at her mid drift. She was hoped that she was at least presentable. As she ran she waved to a few monsters that were walking down the other side of the street.

'I hope he won't be upset..' She thought as she skidded around a curve. Her bright blue chucks were worn, but they always held up for her. She could see the edge of the town coming into view and her smile grew as she picked up the pace. The breeze felt great against her face. She jumped over a small bush, and pushed through the small tree line and burst out into the open.

Her hair was frazzled as she looked around every which way to spot the skeleton monster. Her chest was heaving slightly from trying to gulp down air. Something black caught her eye and she turned to face her left and saw Error sitting on a rock a few yards away. She clapped her hands together happily and sprinted off towards him.

 ~~"There.."~~ Error grinned down at the doll. Blue buttons replaced the previous black buttons, and she was no longer wearing a small purple striped sweater. Instead it had been replaced by a dark purple shirt that resembled what she had been wearing the day before. He heard rustling of grass and panting and turned to his right to see Frisk slowing down her pace as she got closer to him.

Her face was red, and she was gasping for breath by the time she reached him. She leaned over resting her hands on her knees. Error's brow bone rose and he titled his head at her. ~~"You look a little winded.."~~ He stated flatly.

Frisk looked up at him with an intense glare. He only chuckled softly in response and turned to fully face her. She straightened up finally, calming her breathing.

 ***Sorry that I'm late. I'm glad that you are still here.*** She scratched at her cheek in embarrassment. Error just shrugged his shoulders.

Frisk caught sight of the doll in his hand and walked over to lean over him. His sockets widened and he quickly moved back away from her. He didn't like the sudden closeness and his body wavered slightly. Frisk didn't seem to notice and covered her mouth to cover her snicker.

Error looked down at the doll, and grumbled shoving it into his pocket before standing up and taking a step away from her to get a comfortable distance between the both of them again.  
~~"S'a hobby of mine.."~~ He mumbled to her.

 ***That's really cool. I wish I could do things like that.*** She complimented him. He seemed to be taken back by the compliment and turned his head away nodding in response.

  
"Tch.. this can't be good.." Sans whispered under his breath from a few feet away. He had been sitting on the ground leaning up against a tree that gave him a perfect view of what was transpiring, but also hid him from prying eyes.

He felt bad for spying on Frisk, but it's a good thing he did. "What's he doin' 'ere.." He watched Frisk sign something to him, but couldn't quiet catch all the hand signals.  
"somethin'..bout..a tour?" He stiffened. Would Frisk take him into town?

"No..no no.. C'mon kid.. Can't you sense this guy's bad news?" He ran his phalanges through the dirt, growling.

  
~~"You want to give m-me a tour of the town?"~~ Error crossed his arms over his chest, his eye lights wavering slightly at the idea. Frisk smiled brightly while nodding her head in excitement.

 ***You are new to the area right?*** She gave him a curious look, her lips making a small 'O' shape. He seemed to contemplate this. He wasn't necessarily new to the area, and certainly not what happened in this timeline.

 ~~'Heh..why not..'~~ He thought to himself.

 ~~"Sure, you wanna show me around.."~~ He let his arms fall to his side, and Frisk pointed in the direction of town and gestured for him to follow. Error complied; shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. His right hand finding it's grasp around the small doll in his pocket. He gave it a tentative squeeze before sauntering off after her.

  
Sans's eye lights never strayed from the two of them. He kept a safe distance, teleporting here and there to watch their interactions and possibly read what Frisk was signing to him. If only he had better hearing, then he could get an idea of what Error was planning.

They had made it to the main street of the town, and she stopped and gestured to a few buildings.

 ***This one over here, is the town hall..*** She pointed to large building with giant white pillars. She beamed over at him, and he just nod his head, letting her know he paying attention to her.

 ~~"So tell me.."~~ Error finally spoke up after awhile of walking around the town.

 ~~"How come you're not the a-ambassador?"~~ His head jerked to the side, and then looked forward again. Frisk thought that was odd, but maybe it was just how he was. Her happy facade faltered slightly at the mention of not being the ambassador..

  
She sighed, and thought for a moment before responding to him.  
***The government here thought I was too young to be a representative for the monsters, and wouldn't take me seriously. They appointed an older woman who was familiar with immigration and the legal aspects of what was to come..I only mentioned it briefly to you yesterday.***

She rubbed her left arm squeezing it after a moment. Error waited for her to continue, and looked around the other buildings that he could see. Monsters were coming in and out of shops. Others were walking hand in hand happily chattering away without a care in the world.

His eye lights traveled back to Frisk, and she closed her eyes lifting her hands again.

  
***It was hard for all of us the first few years.. Monsters were treated unkindly, and some humans had even formed riots and churches were going crazy over the thought of an entirely new species. Don't even get me started on the mention of souls.*** She huffed and looked up at the sky momentarily.

Sans was situated in a near by tree leaning back lazily with his arms behind his head. His left socket watching the conversation a few feet away. He remembered how hard it had been for his kind.

"A lot has happened since then.." He whispered under his breath trying to push away the disheartening memories that followed all the monsters.

 

 ~~"So.. how did this all come about?"~~ Error gestured around him. He already knew the answer, but he figured he'd humble her a bit. This was one of the few Alternate Universes that a happy ended had occurred.

***With a lot of fighting, and keeping our Determination strong the Ambassador was able to convince the government that the Monster's weren't dangerous and deserved some form of basic rights... even rights such as inter-species marriage..and adoption..***

Error noticed her soul's change in wavelength suddenly spike. Must of been a touchy subject to her. He gestured to keep walking and she followed; eventually walking by his side. Error still keeping a good distance between them.

***What about you? Where did you live in the underground? Surely you must have an idea of what's been going on?***

  
Sans snorted from his view of on top of a shop building. "Yeah right kid.." He shook his skull eyeing the two of them. "Yer talkin' to a brick wall.."

Error paused for a moment. He wasn't expecting her to pry into his past. He chuckled, looking back at her with his sockets lidding half way.

 ~~"Separate under ground system.. Surely, you didn' think you guys, were the only monsters locked away somewhere?"~~ He patted himself mentally on the back. ~~"As for knowing about the town, didn' find out about it until y-yesterday.."~~

Frisk nod her head. 'That would make a lot of sense actually..'

Sans coughed from behind Frisk, and she whirled on her feet to face him.

 ***Oh! Hello Sans! Didn't think I'd run into you here.*** She brushed her hair behind her ear and took a step back next to Error.

Sans shrugged while giving her a lazy grin. His eye lights traveling from her to Error; who seemed to have stiffened at the site of him.

'Good..' He thought to himself.

  
"I was just in the area, was actually headin' to Grillbys.." He gestured to Error. "This the friend you were talkn' bout?"

Error glanced to Frisk then back to Sans. Frisk nod her head.

  
***Sans, this is Error. Error this is my friend Sans..***

Sans winked at Error. Error's sockets narrowed at him, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

  
~~’Great the comedian..'~~ He sighed in irritation.

"Nice ta meetcha Error. Can't say I've ever seen a Monster like you before.." His grin was forced, and he took a step forward out stretching his hand. Error glared down at it with disgust and his grin faltered to a scowl. Sans shrugged pulling his hand back and shoving it in his pockets.

"So whatcha guys up to?" Sans looked back to Frisk. Frisk smiled at him in return.

 ***I was giving him a tour of the town. Sans, did you know there were other Monsters trapped in different underground places besides the one where you were at?*** She looked really surprised, and it made Sans bones burn with anger.

"Really?" His brow bones arched as he looked to Error. Error snickered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Frisk, why dontcha go get some Nice Cream? My treat?" Sans fished out some gold coins from his pocket and handed it to her. She gave Sans an excited look and ran off to the stand a little bit away.

Sans turned to face Error once Frisk was out of earshot.

"Alright, Error..what's yer game 'ere.." Sans sockets narrowed dangerously at him. His stance stiffening as he slid a slippered foot forward.

Error let his arms fall as he clenched his fists at his side. ~~"Why Sans, I'm ashamed you'd think I'd b-be up to something.."~~ His figure glitching momentarily, and the Error words surrounding him moved around slightly. Sans could tell he was nervous.

"Look 'ere buddy, the last time you were here..thing's weren't exactly the same. We have a happy endin' 'ere finally, and we don't need you to mess that up.."

Error rolled his eye lights, and titled his head to the side. ~~"You really think I'm threatened by you? Me a destroyer of alternate Universes.."~~

Sans took a sharp breath and hissed. "Does Ink know yer 'ere.." It's true Sans wouldn't be able to do much about stopping Error without Ink. He could only hold his soul in place for so long and try to wear him down. He hoped it wouldn't come to back.

Error chuckled under his breath. ~~"T-That loser? C'mon Classic, you and me both know Ink's not going to show up.."~~

Sans growled, clenching his fists in his hoodie pockets. "Look.. I don' know whatcher playin' at, but the kid doesn' know about the resets.. I can't have you triggerin' something bad about her past and causin' all this to go to shit.." Sans was trying to keep calm and hold down his magic building up in his soul. This whole ordeal didn't abode well with him.

Error looked amused, ~~"You haven' told her?"~~ He chuckled deeply. ~~"Oh.. I think I can make that work to my advantage..Heh Heh Heh Heh.."~~ Error's grin turned smug and his eye sockets narrowed slightly.

  
~~'Things just got more interesting..'~~ He chuckled under his breath.

Sans took another step forward. Error didn't seem to notice. ~~"Wonder how'd she feel, knowin' all the t-times you let her family and friends kill her.. over and o-over again. How you must of felt.. holding her bloodied b-body after killing her countless times..Every time she was burned, bitten, stabbed, betrayed by your kind.. The very monsters she was trying her hardest to free."~~ His eye lights had disappeared letting a red void of light fill his sockets. His voice grew dark and menacing.

Sans eye lights blanked out and he glared at Error with intent to kill.

"Wonder how'd she feel knowin' that you've destroyed hundreds of Alternate Universes.. murdering millions of monsters and humans alike.." He pointed his phalanges at him. "The blood on your bones, can't compare to the small amount of sacrificin' I made to make sure we got the endin' we deserved."

The magic in the air was starting to get thick. Error raised his hand, and blue strings dangled dangerously from it. ~~"Say Classic.. you got a **bone to pick?** "~~

  
Sans hand began to glow a bright blue and his left eye flared with magic. Sans slid his other foot forward cautiously. Error's grin turned maniacal.

Frisk turned from the Nice Cream guy and looked over to Error and Sans. Their body language was enough to let her know something was terribly wrong, and that she needed to get over there quick.

'C'mon Sans, can't I leave you a lone for one minute!?'  
She quickly picked up the pace and came running up holding three blue Nice Creams. Sans snapped back to reality and lowered his hand and gave Frisk a wide grin. "Heh, welcome back kiddo.."

Error huffed, shoving his hand back into his pocket and turned his head away from the two of them. Frisk gave him a quizzical look, but handed Sans his Nice Cream.

"Thanks bud.." He watched as Frisk waved the Nice Cream in front of Error, he quickly snatched it from her hand and stuck it in between his teeth, still not saying anything. Frisk covered her mouth to cover a raspy giggle.

***Thanks Sans.***

Sans shrugged casually, and took a small bite out of the cool flavored treat. "No problem pal, say why don't you both accompany me to Grillby's?" He eyed Error suspiciously.

Frisk frowned, ***I'm still showing him the town, why don't you go to Grillby's without us, and maybe we can meet up later?***

Sans slowly let out an exhale, "Wan' some help with the tour? I can give more in site on the Monsters he'd never seen.."

Frisk smiled ***That's a great idea!***

Error dead panned at Sans.

Sans smirked back at him.

Frisk shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Error who was eating his Nice Cream like his whole day hadn't just been ruined.

 ~~"So..where to next?"~~ He asked her. She smiled and gestured down the street. He nod and followed after her. Sans slowly trudging after them.

\---

As they walked down the sidewalk of the town, Sans finished off his Nice Cream. As he held the stick a thought graced him. Error was listening to Frisk explain how long it took for the town to be built.

He held the nice cream stick between his phalanges and grinned mischievously. His left eye turned a bright blue and the stick went flying and connected to the back of Errors skull with a small 'thunk.'

Error's eye sockets narrowed and he whirled his head around to glare at Sans. Sans had his eye lights averted finding the sky very interesting. Error took this chance to flick his nice cream stick back at Sans and score him between his eye sockets.

Sans cursed rubbing the spot where it had hit and flipped Error the bird with his other hand. Error snickered turning back to Frisk who hadn't noticed their little exchange.

He could feel Sans' glare burning into the back of skull the entire time. At first he could easily ignore it. It was when Sans would make underhanded comments about Error when he would ask Frisk a question that finally pissed him off.

"Say Error.. I'm curious." Sans spoke up from behind the two. Frisk turned to look at Sans and waited for him to continue. Error tensed briefly, holding his breath..

"What was it like for you to be underground? How many other Monsters are there? Why haven' we seen more of yous guys?" He snickered behind him.

Error took a deep breath and grinned widely. ~~"Probably no different from your Underground. Being imprisoned for all of eternity waiting for something in the outside to let you out.. Feeling like your going crazy being alone.."~~ He was really referring to the void he had been trapped in before Ink came along and he could find he could rip holes in Space and time and travel to different universes.

 ~~"Though what I am curious about is Frisks' trip through the Underground.. it must have been so exciting.."~~ He put emphasis on the last word.

Sans grin turned to a scowl, and his shoulders slumped. He was a quick wit to turn the subject away from him. Frisk would never know the true reality of her countless trips to the Underground.. hundreds of times..but to her it was just the one time.

 ***You've never seen a human until now?*** She looked stunned, but then thought most Monsters were born underground. Only Grillby, Gerson and Asgore and the Queen really remembered them from before the war.

Error shrugged his shoulders, ~~"Well I wouldn't say that. I just said we never had humans fall into my neck of the woods.."~~

Sans grumbled under his breath. "Not like you were trapped.."

Error snorted at Sans remark and came to a halt. ~~"Say Sans.. how many humans fell into your Underground?"~~

Frisk frowned slightly.. He couldn't know about the seven souls.. He was just curious; things must have been so different for Error. Frisk was filled with sympathy.

"How exactly did you get out?" Sans countered.

 ~~"A barrier was lifted one day.."~~ Was all his reply was. He still hated to think back on the agreement with Ink.. cursed to stay on that island until both agreed to not oppose one another. The mere thought was a burden on his shoulders, every day growing heavier. While he lived in the void, Ink watched as more and more universes were created. Just the thought made his bones rattle with disgust.

Frisk was starting to sense some hostility in the air and decided to take the reigns of the conversation and distract them.

 ***Hey guys look here comes Dogamy!*** She then pointed behind Sans.

Sans huffed and looked over his shoulder to see the white dog in black clad armor. "Hiya Sans! Hi Frisk!" He stopped short of a few feet from them. His tail was wagging with excitement.

"Sup Dogamy?" Sans greeted lazily. Error took a step back, and Frisk just gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh Hi new comer!" Dogamy sniffed the air and his brows furrowed. "You smell like Sans..and Frisk..but not like this Sans.."

Error chuckled and stood tall. ~~"I've been around these two all day, s'prolly why."~~

Dogamy only nodded and turned back to Sans. Frisk walked up at gave him a pat on the head which he accepted whole heartedly.

"Sans, the boys wanna know if you'd join us in a game of poker.. Dogressa is out with her girlfriends tonight.." He fidgeted with his paws. Sans' brow bone arched. It was odd to see the couple not glued to one another. He could sense how anxious the dog was and sighed.

"Sure buddy, but I gotta warn ya.. I gotta mean poker face."

Error cleared his throat to get Frisks' attention. She glanced up at him curiously and he jerked his head back towards the end of the street.

~~"Better leave them to it. You still have a town to show me."~~

  
Truth be told he just wanted to get away from the annoying skeleton. Frisk thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders turning to continue down the street. She could meet up with Sans later and fill him in on how the rest of the tour went.

As Sans finally finished his conversing with Dogamy he turned to look back and saw that Frisk and Error were no where to be seen. His sockets narrowed and he growled making Dogamy flinch.

"Heh..Sorry pal, lets go win us a card game." Sans put in a forced smile and the two walked off towards Grillby's.

\----

Error let out a small sigh of relief when they were around the corner walking down a busier street. Frisk gave him a puzzled look, but he just flashed her a smile and she brushed the concern away. Error's eye lights took in the site around him, there were a lot more smaller shops down this street and more Monsters were stationed out front of a small flower shop laughing and having a good time.

Across from the Flower shop he could see a small clothing store, and beyond that a small bakery. As they walked in silence, Frisk was about to ask him something when a small growl came from her stomach.

Error looks down at her with a sly grin, and she quickly turns her head to hide her embarrassment.

  
~~"Still hungry huh?"~~ He chuckles lowly to her amazement. She nods slowly, and chances a look at him. He had his head tilted up slightly, looking down at her in the corner of his eyes.

She felt she needed to justify herself.

 ***Nice Creams aren't very filling for me..*** She could still feel her cheeks burn as her stomach once again protested for sustenance.

A small group of monsters ran by them, and Frisk moved over closer to Error to get out of their way. She gave them an exasperated look but they only laughed at her and continued down the street. Error gulped feeling sweat starting to form on his skull as he tried getting closer to the shops. Frisk rubbed her tummy then sighed.

 ***Are you still hungry?*** She looked over to him, and he waved his hands nervously.

 ~~"I-I'm f-fine..If y-you are h-hungry we can s-stop-stop."~~ He could feel himself start to glitch and didn't want to panic more. Frisk realizing how close she was quickly took a step away from him, and saw his body instantly relax. Frisk huffs and looks ahead of them and see's Muffet's bakery coming into view. Her eye's brighten and a big smile graces her lips.

She points ahead, and goes to grab his hand out of excitement to pull him to the shop when he freezes and jerks his hand away almost glitching out again. ~~"What do you think you're doing!?"~~ He shouted at her while leaning back away.

Frisk tilted her head to the side giving him a strained look. She slowly pulled her hand away and to her chest before dipping her head regretfully. She didn't look up while she signed to him.

 ***Sorry! I'm used to being able to touch my friends..I'm a very touchy human by nature..Sorry if I startled you.*** She quickly apologized, and waited for his response.  
He watched her momentarily before shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and letting out a shaky breath.

 ~~"Just d-don't do it again.."~~ He closed his left eye and looked down at her with a forced grin.

She nods her head and smiles at him up at him, but he notices it was forced.

 ~~'That was a close one.'~~ Error thought to himself. He hadn't meant to shout at her, but her sudden lunge for his hand put him  
on the defensive.

She motions for him to follow her and the two begin their walk again to the Bakery. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Frisk decides to try and ease the tension.

  
***So.. was the Underground really so different from ours where you were at?*** She blinks up at him. He glances down at his sneakers and then looks up at the sky. Watching the clouds lazily float by as he thought of a reply.

 ~~"Not so different that it warrants a million questions.."~~ He replied flatly. He then noticed the saddened look across her face and mentally kicked himself.

  
~~"I just don't have fond memories of the Underground where I was at. Monsters were very far spread.."~~ He thought back to the void. Sure there were others.. but finding them would be a draining task in it self. They were so far spread it was almost impossible to find his Glitch counterparts.

Frisk nod her head, and stopped in front of a bakery that was adorned in purple and black accents. There were spider webs in the corners of the windows, and small spiders were waving at them to come in. Error let out a small laugh at the site, and waited for Frisk to lead him inside.

Frisk pushed open the door, and a small bell rang above their heads signaling a new arrival. Error quickly surveyed the area making sure there weren't any threats when his eye lights came to rest of the purple spider monster behind the front counter. Frisk waved at the monster and she smiled back. Her little fangs poking out of the corners of her mouth.

"Ahuhuh..Hello Dearies, out enjoying the day?" She called out to the both of them.

 ***Hello Muffet! Yes, it's beautiful out! I'm showing my new friend here around the town.*** She gestured to Error who was now walking around the place taking it all in. Muffet glanced over to the monster and snickered behind one of her many hands.

"I don't believe we've met dear.." She leaned over the counter resting on her lower arms. Error glanced over his shoulder at her and his grin widened.

 ~~"I'm not from around here."~~ He turned to walk over to the counter to inspect the pastries and other food assortments in the glass case.

 ***His name is Error! He was trapped in another place underground separate from yours!*** Frisk walked up behind him, and also gazed at the assortment. Her stomach once again let out a growl of need. She blushed again and tried to ignore Muffets knowing grin.

"Ahuhuh, well It's always nice to have new arrivals here. Care to try the Cider, a donut, or perhaps a croissant?" She pulled out three plates showing off the three things she listed. Frisk could feel her mouth water at the site, and Error didn't seem to be phased.

"Since you two are on a date, I can give you a special discount..ahuhuhu." She winked two of her eyes at Frisk. Frisk bolted up straight and covered her face from embarrassment. Error grunted in response and turned his head, a small shade of blue dusting his cheeks.

 ~~'The hell..who does she think she is..'~~ He growled mentally.

Frisk let her hands fall and signed frantically at her, her face growing all the more red.

  
***We're not dating! This is not a date! I just met him yesterday!***

Muffet snickered, and shrugged her shoulders. A few spiders crawled up on the counter top and wiggled their little legs around.

"Very well, Dearie if you insist. I'm afraid you'll have to pay full price then.."

Error turned to face the spider monster, and his brow bone arched.

~~"What would that be?"~~

"9999 Gold." Her small smirk twinged wider.

Frisk coughed and she signed frantically again.

***It's a date! We're dating!***

Error's sockets widened and he felt his body glitch a few times at the strange feeling he suddenly had. Muffet's laughed echoed through his skull as she let the small spiders pack up a few donuts and two cups of cider for them.

"There we go Dearies, on the house. Please come back, and enjoy your date." She waved the two of them out of the shop. Frisk quickly sprinted from the store bag in hand. Her face was hung low so she could hide how red her cheeks were with her hair. Error followed after her a flustered mess.

 ~~"What was t-that a-about?"~~ He called after her. She slowed down for him to catch up and thrust her hand at his face with a donut in tow. He lurched backwards at the offending pastry and almost growled down at her, but took the donut with two phalanges and she turned her back to him trying to calm down.

Her shoulders relaxed and she turned to face him with a donut hanging from her mouth.

 ***Sorry about that.. Muffet can be a little..pushy..*** She reached up to take the donut from her mouth, chewing on the small bite she had taken.

  
Error nods his head and takes once last look at the donut before throwing the hole thing into his mouth. Frisk stared wide eyed at him, and he looked down at her before swallowing his food.

 ~~"Heh.. not bad."~~ He grins lazily at her, and she gives him a big smile before taking another bite of her donut.

  
The two continue down the street enjoying the silence before Frisk points to a small park in front of them. There are a set of swings near a rather large tree. She goes to tug on his hand but quickly remembers what happened earlier and quickly makes it look like shes waving him to the swings.

  
Error huffs, and follows after her.

She sets down the bag next to the pole and grabs the chains of the swing and sits down. Error looks to the empty one beside her and does the same. His feet barley touched the ground, and he chuckled to himself.

~~"Humans, have some weird gadgets.."~~

Frisk kicked her feet back and forth looking up at the sky before grabbing is attention again. He noticed her waving at him in the corner of his eye and turneed his head to face her.

 ***I wanted to apologize again for earlier. I didn't mean to grab your hand. I know it scares you and makes you feel uncomfortable. I can relate in away.*** She steadies herself on the swing and turns herself towards him, before continuing.

 ***When I was in the underground, I was so scared of ever monster I came up against. They were all so much bigger than me. Different looking, the way they looked at me made me flinch. I mean I was rather young, so it didn't make matters any better. Of course everything is going to be much more scary that age.*** She chuckled to herself as she remembered seeing Toriel for the first time. Her large stature and horns made her cry at first site.

Error just listened to her. If she wanted to open up to him, he wasn't going to stop her. He needed her to trust him.

 ***It was weird having to fight them. I didn't want to fight anyone, but they insisted. I was so happy when I could talk to them, well.. sign to them and they understood me!*** She smiled at that and kicked her feet more at the memory of wiggling at a moldsmal.

 ***I thought, if I didn't try my best not to fight them, that something bad was going to happen. I felt that maybe they'd actually try and harm me. Not to say some of them didn't try.*** Her hand absentmindedly went to her upper arm and she rubbed it lightly. Error watched the gesture and wondered if she was remembering a particular fight. In truth Frisk had a bunch of scars on her body that she tried to keep hidden.

Sure the physical pain wasn't there, but mentally it was like she had gotten them yesterday.

 ***When I met Asgore at the end of my journey I thought he would smite me down.. My legs were trembling and I managed to hold my own against him before Toriel saved me. Sans, Papyrus everyone was there at the end helping me..*** She smiled, but it quickly faded to a small frown.

 ~~"You seemed to have went through a lot to free the Monsters."~~ Error finally spoke up. She snapped out of her memories and noticed she had been silent for a few minutes. She felt her face heat up and she quickly pushed the embarrassment down. There was no need to be embarrassed about remembering her journey.

  
***Yes, it was long and tiring..*** Her eye lids sunk slightly and her face looked more sullen than usual.

 ~~"Are you still afraid of them now?"~~ His question came out of no where, and her head sprang up as she gave him a scowl.

 ***Of course not! I know that the Monsters would never hurt me here, they were all so scared, and wanted freedom. I was that freedom..They've all done so much for me in return.*** Her mind raced back to all the nightmares she had woken up from screaming. Monsters hovering over her blaming her kind for trapping them and trying to harvest her soul.. She shuddered at the memories.

Error snorted at her defensive reply, and kicked at the ground making his swing glide backwards and forwards slowly.  
~~"Do you honestly believe what you are saying?"~~ He chuckled darkly to himself.

Frisk was about to sign, but stopped and looked down to her lap. Things were a lot different now. She had done everything in her power gaining the Monster's trust, then when they broke free everything went to hell but the Monsters fought for her. She shook her head at the thoughts and puffed out her cheeks with anew-ed vigor.

  
She stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. She was getting awfully close and he couldn't stop his swing from getting closer to her. She leaned over and her hands were flying with a speed at which he almost couldn't keep up with. Her eyes holding nothing but adoration and determination.. for the words she signed at him.

 ***Why wouldn't I? The struggle that we all went through after I freed them, proved to me that they cared. I was only fifteen when I emerged with them. The government here went crazy, saying that Monster's couldn't adopt humans! I couldn't be an ambassador, I couldn't have a mother monster!*** Her eyes were beginning to water at the edges, and Error had his breath catch.

 ~~"Hey I didn't mean to offend you."~~ He held up his hands defensively. She blinked at him through blurry eyes and quickly backed off. He sighed looking up at her with a sincere expression. ~~"Sorry,"~~ He whispered to her.

She rubbed her arm again, shaking her head.

 ***No, it's okay. You wouldn't know.*** She smiled at him, only he could tell it was forced, and his grin lessened at that.

 ***After we came up here, social services took me away.*** She chewed on the bottom of her lip and averted her gaze from him. He tilted his head, not really knowing what Social Services was. He just knew from her body language and expression it couldn't have been something good.

***Monsters didn't have basic rights for a long time, and they told Toriel that a Monster had no knowledge or right to care for a human child. I was put in foster care, and mad sure I was difficult to deal with. They were kind enough to let me keep in contact with them though letters and a cellphone that I had gotten from Alphys.***

Error would occasionally nod his head as she signed to him. He couldn't believe what she had went through and hadn't accidentally reset or reloaded from sheer stress of the situation. Though he recalled Sans saying she didn't know of them. He'd put that thought on the back burner for the time being and continued to read her signs.

 ***Everyone fought so hard to win me back.. Toriel, Asgore. Even Papyrus and Sans.*** She paused for a moment rubbing both of her arms, feeling an onslaught of emotions hitting her all at once. Error noticed a flicker of red shine through her clothes and his sockets winded. He was about to stand up, but she sighed and the light went away. He sighed in relief, and rested his skull against the chains of the swing for a moment. Frisk hadn't seemed to notice this.

 ***Foster care..was horrible. I went from house to house like a ping pong ball. I threw tantrums, I refused to talk to other children or socialize with the others. I demanded to see Toriel over and over again claiming she was my mothers. They thought the monsters had used their magic to brain wash me.*** She blinked a few times and tried to will the tears away.

Errors eye lights grew slightly fuzzy at her distress, and almost told her to stop, but she continued before he could.

 ***It took two more years before the Monsters had basic rights. The only reason Toriel was able to adopt me, was because she was the Queen of the monsters and was held in higher regards. I was so happy, to have finally come home!*** She smiled, and wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. She let out a choked sob and continued to smile and sign through her tears.

 ***Since then, I've been with Toriel and Flowey for two years now..*** She let her arms drop and she tilted her head at him with a soft expression. Her eyes were reddened, and her cheeks a bright pink.

 ~~"Please don't c-cry.."~~ He whined at her. Even though her distress in her soul was a lot lower now, she was crying. He didn't know how to deal with that. She smiled and wiped away the tears of happiness that wouldn't stop falling.

He stood up uncertain how to proceed, and a weird emotion hit his soul.. His body froze and his eye lights disappeared. His body glitched a few times before his head hung towards his chest.

Frisk blinked a bit confused by his body language took a step closer almost reaching out to him before his head shot up, and he gave her a weird grin.

  
~~"Boo!"~~ He stated flatly at her in a dark voice.

A small smile graced her lips and she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. He beamed down at her happy with his little joke, and she wiped the last of the tears off of her cheek giving him a gentle smile. His soul thrummed hard in his sternum for a second and he noticed just how pretty her eyes were.

He felt his cheeks burn a bright blue before quickly turning away from her laughing figure.

 ***Thank you for trying to cheer me up.*** She moved some of her hair back behind her ear and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes. 'thud..thud' His soul thrummed again and he cursed mentally.

 ***It's really nice to be able to talk to someone about what's happened..some of the other monsters would probably freak out or feel badly.*** She tilts her head to the side and clasps her hands together for a moment and flashing a white smile at him.

***I feel like it's strange that I can trust you so easily after only knowing you for a short time.***

Error grinned down at her. ~~"Heh, me too."~~

This was turning out to be better than he expected. This Frisk was dying for someone to connect to and have someone to confide in. The Monsters here were dumber than he thought. They were pushing her to him without even knowing. If he had approached any other Frisk in the other universes, they would have suspected something was up and ran away to tattle on him.

He noticed her expression change. ~~"What's wrong?"~~

Frisk huffed and he chuckled at her cheeks when they puffed out. They were almost tempting to poke. Almost.

***Even though I'm really happy to be with Toriel and Flowey, it just feels like I'm so far away from them. I love them very much, especially Toriel. I just, I guess I thought things would be different. When imagined coming home to live with the monsters I couldn’t help but picture how Everyone would get together and play games, and solve puzzles. We'd all sit down an enjoy a slice of pie, maybe Sans would tell a few lame jokes.***

Error groaned at that thought, and Frisk continued smiling at him.

***I know it’s rather silly to believe that life would go the way I imagined it when we escaped the Underground.***

***I just thought things would be more fun.. though now it just seems.. dull.. and sometimes I wonder if it was really worth it.*** She sighs for a moment then realizes what she just signed and panics.

***Though I didn't mean that last part, I would total free them again if given the chance!***

Error's grin grew wider at their notion. So she'd still try and free them even if she knew this would be the outcome. She really was selfless.

***Just everyone's moved on. Toriel opened her School..Asgore is off doing Kingly things, Papyrus and Undyne are dealing with Royal Guard Duties. Sans and Alphys are at Nasa following their dreams of space and science. Mettaton is a huge celebrity and Fashion designer, and here I am.. just the same determined Frisk that fell and went through the underground.***

Her face looked sullen once again and Error's soul ached thinking that she was going to start crying again. He couldn't deal with his body glitching out and having to reload again.

Too late she was already sobbing again. She was trying to hide it behind her laughter which he thought was odd. Man humans were weird.

 ***It's ironic isn't it? I'm so happy they're able to achieve their dreams, but I feel so alone, even though I'm not..what's even worse is, I can't tell them that. How could I? I feel lonely and I hate it, but I don't want to be a bother! They're all so happy now, even without me around..*** She covered her face trying to hide her face as she sobbed into her hands.

Error stood there in front of her in shock and silence trying to process all the information and the strange emotions that he was feeling within his soul. Here was someone who was lonely, who wanted someone to talk to just like him. He could relate to her more than anyone right now.

Frisk hiccuped and looked down at her feet embarrassed by her crying and confession to a monster she only met yesterday.

'Boy he must think I'm crazy.' She thought to herself. He was staring at her, lost in thought. She sighed.

* **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to unload everything on you, it was just nice to finally be able to connect with someone. I'm sure you don't want someone like me around you, I'd only bring your hopes down. I'm so sorry!***

She quickly went to turn away and Error not even thinking reached out and grasped her hand. The sheer contact and shock from him grabbing her hand and her feeling his hand touch her sent a weird spark of magic through the air and both of them froze. Frisk didn't dare to turn to look at him.

  
Error glanced down at his hand grasping hers and whispered ~~"Please..don't go."~~

Frisk shocked turn to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know what to do.

 ~~"I can understand what you are going through. The loneliness, wanting someone to talk to. To have someone you can connect with. I know the feelings all to well. I..I can be your friend. If you want."~~ He looked down to the ground, his skull turning a light shade of blue. Frisk turned to face him fully and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.

He glanced up at her and was taken a back by her expression. Her eyes were full of so much hope, and happiness he had never seen before. Her smile was truly beautiful, and he was having issues trying to sort of these feelings. Yes that's what it was. Feelings he had around her.

They stood there smiling at one another for a few more minutes, his hand never leaving hers. Error was about to speak when a small jingle came from Frisks' pocket. She snapped out of her day dream and took her hand away from Errors. He frowned at the loss of contact which he thought was strange and watched her pull her phone from her jacket pocket.

She answered it with a huff.

"Your late for dinner Frisk. Mum's getting worried." Frisk sighed heavily in reply.

"Just get home soon okay, I don't need her sending out a search party." Flowey replied in an annoyed tone.

Frisk huffed again and disconnected the call and went to her messages and began to send Flowey a quick text.

Error happened to glance down at her phone, and his soul thrummed in his chest when he saw the words "I love you, be home soon." Frisk smiled and sent the message before pocketing the phone again.

***That was my brother Flowey, I need to get going. Dinner is ready and Mom's going to be worried.***

Error sighed in relief and gave her a big grin. ~~"Don't wanna worry mommy.."~~ He chuckled and shoved his hands back in his hoodie pockets.

  
Frisk blushed and rubbed her arm again before signing.

 ***Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?*** She looked up at him hopefully.

His brow bone arched. ~~"Sure, why not."~~

She clasped her hands together excitedly.

He winked down at her before giving her a thumbs up and turning his back to her. He waved his right hand in the air back at her shouting back ~~"Just send me a text Bright Eyes."~~

  
She blushed at the new nickname and couldn't help but smile excitedly. She watched him walk off towards the town again, before turning on her heels and quickly bolting to her house. She didn't need a lecture from Toriel, not after an emotional deal like that.

Error sighed after he watched her run off from a distance. He looked down at his hand and shuddered. He had actually made contact with her of his own will. What was happening to him?

He shook his head throwing up his other hand and tearing a hole in reality before stepping through. He'd return to the void for a little bit, before returning to cause more mischief.


	4. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes Error to her favorite spot and they have a nice lunch. Frisk finds out more about Error, and Sans and Flowey are not happy with the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll here's another long chapter for you! We're working really hard on this, so we hope you like it!
> 
> *I'm currently going through to find more grammar errors; so bear with me*

Toriel and Flowey had just gotten situated at the dinner table when the front door flew open. Toriel leaned sideways to peer into the living room to see Frisk shutting the door behind her. Her cheeks were pink and her chest was heaving with effort to suck in more air. She literally ran the entire way. One good thing about being around Undyne and Papyrus; was she was able to go long distances without tiring easily.  
  
"Welcome home dear!" Toriel called to her happily from the kitchen. Frisk lifted her head and gave a faint smile and waved at her briefly before straitening up and heading towards the kitchen.

  
Flowey perked up upon seeing Frisk enter the kitchen a small pep in her step. His brow rose as he watched her circle the kitchen picking up a clean plate and helping her self to the casserole on the stove. Her hips were swaying slightly like she was dancing to music playing. Something really good must of happened.

  
"Someone's in a good mood.." Flowey remarked, sneering. Toriel forced her smile, and beamed at Flowey. He rolled his eyes and used his vines to pick up his fork to take a bite of food. Frisk pulled out the chair next to him and flopped down a big smile on her face.

  
"How was your day my child?" Toriel asked in between taking a bite of food. Frisk took a bite and set her fork down before signing.

  
***It was really great! I met with my friend today and took him on a tour of the town!***

  
Toriel rested her chin on her hand holding her fork in her furred digits. Flowey also sat quietly as his sister signed away.

  
***I showed him City Hall, oh and then we ran into Sans!*** She smiled and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her amusement. Flowey scoffed, and narrowed his eyes at the mention of the skeleton.  
'Thought he said being a third wheel wasn't his thing..' He thought to himself.

  
***After we parted ways with Sans we..*** She paused briefly, remembering what Muffet had said to them. Her cheeks took a light red tone and Flowey quickly noticed this. ***We went to Muffets, and got some free pastries!***

  
Toriel gasped in awe, "That was very kind of her! I shall have to send her a thank you card." Her eyes twinkled in delight. Muffet was rather stingy with products and goods. A free pastry would be considered worth gold in these parts from Muffets'.

  
Frisk shook her head, ***It's fine mom, you don't have to. I gave her my thanks when we left.***

  
Toriel sighed, and took another bite of her food. She reached over and took a sip of her water shortly after.  Flowey finished his portion of food and quickly used his vines to move to the sink where he deposited his dishes. Frisk thought back to the conversation she had with Error at the park; and her eyes seemed to gloss over. She promptly pushed the feelings aside to keep from attracting attention.

  
"I'm glad to see that you are having a fun with this new friend of yours. It makes me happy to see you happy my dear." Toriel reached over and patted her hand that was resting on the table now. Frisk smiled sweetly at her. She was really a kind hearted monster.

  
Flowey hummed in response. "So what's this guy's name again.."

  
Frisk tilted her head and looked back at Flowey who was behind Toriel now on the counter.

  
***His name is Error.***

  
Flowey snickered, "Why, was he a mistake?"

  
Toriel whipped her head around and gave Flowey a stern glare. Flowey flinched back a bit and held his leaves up in defense. "I was just kidding..Ha Ha Ha."

  
Toriel shook her head and peered back at Frisk. "No one in this world is a mistake. From the tiniest flea, to the biggest creature on earth. We were all put here for a reason."

  
Flowey rolled his eyes, and lowered himself to the floor. "Is this guy safe? Does he make you uncomfortable in anyway?" Flowey tugged on her shoes.

  
Frisk peered down at Flowey.

  
***Of course he's safe. I can feel it in my soul; that he's a good monster. I've only known him two days, but I feel like we have a connection.***

  
Flowey didn't like hearing that. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with Toriel at all times if Frisk really did like this guy. "Alright, but if he tries anything funny.. I hope he likes getting thorns stuck in his hide."

  
Frisk giggled and pat Flowey on the head gently. He pushed her hand away with his vines and turned away blushing slightly. She always babied him.

  
Frisk then smiled at her mom, and quickly finished off her food. She really wanted to text Error. "Frisk, would you mind helping me with the dishes before going to your room?"

  
Toriel stood up, and turned to place her dishes in the sink and started to run the water to fill it. Frisk nod her head and also stood to bring her dishes over. She walked back over and took her glass of water and promptly chugged the entire thing. Toriel watched her with mild amusement and went to start washing the plates.

  
Frisk walked over to stand beside her rinsing out her glass and grabbing a hand towl to dry it off. As Toriel cleaned them, Frisk would dry and put them away.

  
"I have some news," Toriel spoke suddenly, as she handed two forks to Frisk. Frisk took the forks and looked up at Toriel. Toriel glanced at her from her peripheral, and smiled.

  
"They're letting me open a few more schools around the country. I get to travel and see some new sites, while also being representative of the schools. I'll be there for their grand openings!" She looked up to the ceiling; her brown eyes were wavering with excitement.

  
Frisk gasped in shock and suddenly hugged Toriel. Toriel laughed warmly, and patted Frisk on the back. "Unfortunately, that will leave you to watch over your brother while I am away."

  
Frisk frowned a little bit at this, and pulled away. ***How long will you be away?***

  
Toriel sighed, and grabbed a dry rag to dry off her paws. "Maybe a month at least. They expect to be able to open up a school every week or so. I have to make arrangements, and be there for the board of education. After all we are integrating Monsters and Humans into the same schooling."

  
Frisk huffed and wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand she was happy that her mother was achieving her dream of being a teacher and on the board for many schools to help humans and monsters co-exist better. Though now she too was leaving her alone. Well, not really leaving. She would be back. The thoughts of being alone still lingered though.

  
***We'll be fine! I'll make sure to watch over him.*** Frisk smiled brightly, snapping out of her depressing thoughts.

  
Toriel giggled, pushing back some of Frisk's hair behind her ear. "Thank you, if you need anything, Papyrus and Undyne will be in town next week."

  
Frisk smiled while nodding her head. She finished putting away the dishes and quickly made her way up the stairs to her bed room. Little did she know while they had been conversing. Flowey had gotten Frisk's phone from her back pocket and took down a contact information, and placed it back before she noticed it was gone.

  
He quickly made his way into the living room and pulled himself up on the couch. He pulled a phone out from behind a pillow; a different color from Frisks, and entered a number.  
"Alright, trashbag. What do you know about this Error guy?" He hit send and waited...  
  
Frisk on the other hand her finger tips were flying as she sent a text to Error as soon as she had made in into her bedroom. She giggled, and thought back on how Toriel would be leaving in the morning for her trip. Talk about sudden plans.

  
She shrugged her shoulders and tossed her phone on her bed. She shifted out of her jacket and placed it back on a hanger inside her closet. She then bent down to untie her shoes and quickly kicked them off. She sighed in relief digging her socked feet into the soft carpet. She hoped she wasn't being too forward in her message. The way Flowey acted, maybe she should introduce them after all.  
  
Error was swinging lazily in his hammock when his phone buzzed in his lap. He opened one eye socket and picked up the device and smirked when he saw a message from Frisk; who he had changed to "Bright Eyes" in his contacts.

  
**Bright Eyes:** Hello, I had a really great time today! I was wondering if you would like to come over for lunch tomorrow? My brother Flowey would like to meet you.  
He chuckled to himself, going to send a reply. 'Miss me already?' He snickered.

  
Frisk heard the familiar ping of her phone and quickly darted over to pick it up. She swiped the screen to the message and jumped up happily at his response.

  
**Error:** sure, wut time?

  
His phone buzzed quickly in return.

  
**Bright Eyes:** Say noon tomorrow? I can cook, and we can go to this awesome place that I think you will like!  
  
Error paused briefly before replying. 'She thinks she knows me already.' He shrugs and sends his reply. He rests his phone on his sternum and reaches to take out the small Frisk doll from his hoodie pocket. He brushed his phalanges thumb over the face and flashes of what Frisk had told him ran through his mind.

  
_'She felt alone.'_

  
_'She wasn't happy with her self, but happy for the others.'_

  
_'She felt at a stand still; while the others were moving on.'_

  
_'She'd do it again..'_

  
' _She was selfless, determined, and her hope..'_

He rubbed his skull with his free hand. Small scraping sounds of bone on bone vibrated inside his skull. He had seen a bit of her soul again when she was talking about the monsters helping her back to Toriel.  Her hope had been so low. How had Sans not noticed it. Or maybe.. he chose not to. ~~"Typical Classic, always looking out for himself.."~~

  
This aggravated Error. He squeezed the doll harder in his grasp, and flopped his head back letting his sockets close. This Frisk was certainly different from the other Au's. She was the original. She held so much determination, but now.. she couldn't do anything with it. Or she chose not to. He didn't think anyone told her she had to stay with the Monsters.

  
His thoughts went back to her smile, and how bright her blue eyes were, how trusting she was. How she had confided in him because she felt a connection and could trust him. He glanced to his other hand and the realization hit that 'he' had reached out for 'her' hand. A small blue blush crept into his cheek bones, and he quickly shook his head trying to ignore the way she made him feel.

  
~~"Tch, get a grip. You're only interested in her because you were bored."~~ He told himself. Speaking of being bored, he chuckled and summoned is strings. Slowly from the ceiling a Sans doll was lowered to him. He took it in his grasp and grinned manically.

  
~~"I wonder if I should have some more fun.."~~ The hammock slowly disheveled and he landed on his feet gracefully. He shoved both dolls into his pocket and opened another hole in reality. Through the error and coding he could see Grillby's.

  
Snickering to himself one last time, he stepped through the hole and landed on the other side. His sneakers met the concrete and the portal closed behind him. He had perfect timing. Sans was just coming out of the bar. He grinned and leaned up against a nearby lamp post. He would wait for him to notice his presence.  
  
Sans called back to the crowd of patrons inside Grillby's one last time as he exited the bar. He had helped Dogamy win four rounds of poker by mainly telling jokes to the others. "What can I say, I'm a punny guy.." He chuckled to himself. As he shuffled down the side walk, his phone pinged.

  
"Hmm?" He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone. An unknown number.

  
**(454) xxx-xxxx:** Alright, trashbag. What do you know about this Error guy?

  
"Tch, only one thing ever calls me that.. This can't be good." He sighed, and went to hit the call icon. He held the phone up to his skull looking around as it began to ring on the other end. He was alone or so he thought.

  
Flowey jerked at the sudden vibration from the phone. He hissed and quickly answered it while peering around making sure no one had heard it.  
"Ever heard of texting trashbag!" He spat into the speaker.

  
Sans rolled his eyes lights, "Alright, weed. How'd ya get my numba."

  
"That's none of your concern. What is concerning is who Frisk is hanging out with. Why did you 'third' wheel today eh?" He quickly moved from the couch to open up the window in the living room. He looked back real quick to make sure Toriel or Frisk hadn't came into the room, and slipped outside.

  
Sans took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Alright. Look, you and I both know of the resets right?" Flowey hummed in response on the other end. "Kay, now stay with me. This monster is bad news."

  
Flowey lowered himself into some bushes and quietly dug his roots into the ground. He held the phone up with his leaves. "Ya don't say.." He retorted back.

  
"Ya wanna know, or not?" Sans growled on the other end. Flowey huffed and nodded his head.

  
"Yes-yes, go on."

  
"Well, he's not from our universe.. He comes from a place that's glitchy, and white." Sans shrugged his shoulders, and kicked at the sidewalk with his pink slippers.  
"He has the power to travel to different universes and destroy em' if he wants to."

  
Flowey's eyes narrowed at this and he took a shaky breath. "If this is one of your lame jokes, it's not funny trashbag."

  
"I wish I was kid.." Sans looked up to the night sky and sighed, "There are alternate mes, yous, Frisks all of us. 'Course none of us are the same, some universes yer nice, or have your old body back.." Flowey gasped at this and jealousy filled his being. He'd love to have his old body back, he shook his head pushing those thoughts aside.

  
"How do you know all this.." He asked lowly.

  
Sans rubbed the back of his skull, and sighed again. "I met one of em. Ink. A while back; he and Error were in a fight. Ink followed Error here, and I kind of helped him chase Error off. Ink's the only one who can stop him."

  
Flowey's leaves shuddered. "How can we get this guy to help.. Is he still a danger, why is he back. What's he want with Frisk trashbag!"  
Sans growled, "Hey, calm down ya over grown daisy. Thing is.. I dunno how to contact Ink.."

  
Flowey grunted in aggravation at him. If what Sans was saying is true, Frisk was in danger. Everyone here was in danger. "What a way to be a let down.. trash bag. So what does this guy want?"

  
"'m not sure what he want's.. Might be here to just cause trouble. The fact that he's take an interest if Frisk chills me to the bone." Flowey groaned at the pun, and Sans forced a laugh.

  
He decided to continue walking down the sidewalk. "Look, what ever happens, we gotta keep the kid safe. There's no tellin' what Error will do. He's unstable. He could snap and even kill her. I... I think we should work together. Two pairs of eye sockets are betta then none." Sans gritted his teeth. Asking for the weed's help was more than him swallowing his own pride. He could practically hear Flowey smiling on the other end.

  
"Why trashbag, I didn't know you cared!" He chuckled, then turned serious again. "You are right though, we both need to keep an eye on them. You keep me posted... I'll.." He sighs. "Keep you posted."  
Sans shrugs, "Heh, guess we'll both grow to like the idea." Flowey hissed in response.

  
"Tch, someone's funny bone's busted." He rolled his eye lights and shoved his hand back into his pocket. He heard shuffling in front of him and his head snapped up to look at Error coming to stand face to face with him.

  
~~"Classic."~~ Error beamed at him.

  
Sans stood silent, while Flowey noticed the sudden mood change. "Trashbag? You there?"

  
Sans gripped the phone tighter; "I'll call ya back kid.. Something's come up."

  
"Hey! Wait don'tchu hang-" Flowey was cut short by Sans disconnecting the call.

  
Sans' sockets darkened, and his whole body tensed. "Abomination.." He growled in response.  
  
~~"Tsk, tsk."~~ Error waved his boney finger at Sans in a condescending manner.

  
Sans let out a slow breath. 'What now?' He grimaced at Errors determined gaze.  Then straightened up, forcing a grin.  
Error rolled his eye lights.

  
~~"Did you have fun today? Tail'n Frisk and I like a lost pup?"~~ Error raised a brow bone, his grin twitching a little higher on his face at Sans discomfort.

  
"Ya look a little strung out..did Frisk wear you to the bone?" Sans forced a grin. Punning was always his safety net. "Look.. I dunno what yer game is here bud, but yer not welcome here." Sans clenched his fist by his sides. He was alone, with a powerful enemy that could crush his soul with a wave of a hand.

  
~~"Oh I think I'm indeed welcome Classic."~~ Error paused a moment inspecting his metacarpals. ~~"That little human savior of your kind seems to want me around.."~~ He chuckled darkly, narrowing his eye sockets. Sans glared back at him, feeling the magic within his soul stirring with rage. ~~"And who am I to disappoint such a frail human?"~~ He was mocking him.

  
Error shuffled his hands in his hoodie pocket, and Sans tensed up ready for a fight, but Error just laughed pulling out the Frisk doll he had been carrying with him.

  
Sans' eye lights blacked out and he visibly shuddered. "Frisk is an innocent kid, she tries to see the best in everyone.." He grit his teeth in agitation. 'There's no way in Hell, I'm lettin' him take advantage of 'er.' He struggled mentally.

  
Error only smiled coyly before lowering the doll to the ground with his strings. Sans watched his movements carefully. This could be a distraction, away to attack him.

  
~~"Heh heh, it's a shame really.. How naive she really is. She's so different from her glitch counter-parts.."~~ Error titled his head to the side, wiggling his phalanges making the doll move about. ~~"So easy to lure into a sense of false security. She trusts to easily with anyone that can make a small connection.."~~ He looked back up Sans who was trembling now. His left eye flaring to a bright blue.

  
~~"Heh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."~~ Error warned him in a low voice. Sans shoved his free hand in his pocket, a habit to keep himself from attacking.

  
"If you lay a hand on her.." Sans growled. "I will be sure to take you a part..piece by piece.."

  
Error huffed and chuckled at Sans bravery. He held his free hand over his skull, as he continued to laugh.

  
~~"You think this is **a g a m e**?"~~ Error glitched slightly. ~~"I think it's time to take a stroll."~~ He pulled out the Sans plush from his pocket, and Sans jumped back a few feet his hand held up with his magic buzzing around it. His adrenaline was pumping, and he stared hard at the doll in his grasp. 'Shit..'

  
Error shook his head, ~~"Heh heh, lets go little Classic.."~~ Error squeezed the doll in his grip, looking at Sans with a menacing grin. Sans felt a strong tug in his soul, and cursed. He couldn't move. It felt like he was being constricted.

  
~~"Fun fact. I can control you through this doll."~~ He turned on his heels and began to walk down the street. Sans body moved on it's own, following the other monster. Sans growled, trying to fight the hold, but it was no use.

  
Error only chuckled, and looked up at the night sky, then back to the Frisk doll that was walking beside him. He smiled down at it, then flashed a grin back at Sans who only glared back in response.

  
~~"Shame I can't give you an actual _bad time_. Seems I made a friend today.."~~ He chuckled darkly looking back ahead of him. Sans hissed in anger. ~~"You would do well to tell the weed to keep his place also.."~~

  
Sans' sockets narrowed more. 'So he had heard our conversation..'

  
~~"Heh it's funny. I keep thinking about what you said earlier.."~~ Error paused then stepped down from the sidewalk and across the street. Sans body followed after him a little bit behind him.

  
~~"How you sacrificed so much..to get the 'happy ending' you all deserved."~~ His voice grew darker, and he felt bitter taste on his tongue. ~~"Tell me, do you think everyone's happy with the ending they received?"~~

  
Sans didn't speak at first. "W-What are you talk'n bout. 'Course everyone's happy. It's all we've wanted for centuries.."

  
Error whirled on him, his eyes lights no longer in view. Red dark sockets stared coldly at him.

  
~~"I can't help but wonder how many times you watched her die. How many times you stood there and let it happen."~~ His voice was growing more warped and menacing as he spoke. Sans flinched at the bizarre sounds that echoed behind him.

  
~~"How can you act like nothing happened..How can you accept all the love, the adoration she gives you when she sees you. Her eye's brighten, her soul shines.."~~ He growled.

 ~~" **It's d I s G u ST in GG.**."~~ His bones rattled in rage.

  
Sans averted his gaze. His grin faltering to a grimace. Everything he was saying was true. It's not like he didn't like the kid. Too many things have happened; the guilt, and regrets he keeps deep down in the depths of his soul. He could never be fully relaxed around her..

  
Error shut his sockets, and slowly opened them again, his eye lights appearing again; wavering slightly.

  
~~"How can you justify all of her deaths..like it was nothing. Heh heh heh."~~ He covered his skull again his laughing growing in pitch. ~~"It's ironic..how things have turned out!"~~ He pulled his arm away grinning like a mad man. ~~"She's turned into a shell of the person who she once was! Her soul cries out for attention, love! Someone to connect with. Someone like **Me**."~~

  
"I'll never let that happen you bastard!" Sans growled in reply. He tried struggling again, but Error only smiled smugly.

  
He paused for a moment, and exhaled slowly. His shoulders relaxed and he looked back to the smaller Skeleton.

  
~~"She can't remember all the previous timelines.. but her body does subconsciously. The pain, the fear.. all the times she died. It remembers. "~~ He glanced down at the doll standing next to him, she raised one of her arms to rub her upper shoulder. Error grimaced slightly.

  
Sans eye sockets narrowed at this information, sweat beading at his temple. 'There's no way.. I would have noticed by now..' He thought to himself.

  
Error sighed, releasing the Sans doll, and shoving it back in his pocket. Sans fell to the ground with a thud. He quickly scrambled up taking a defensive stance ready to fight or teleport out of there.  
~~"I will give you this one warning. I'm not interested in your useless universe..I have other ideas. I know you want to keep her away from me, and I think it's hilarious. Like you could ever keep her from me."~~  
Sans huffed getting more frustrated. Where this conversation was leading?

  
~~"You can spy all you like, but it won't change a thing. Try and keep her from me, because if you want to keep her safe; you'll keep that incessant trap shut. If you don't the moment she's alone she will be mine. And unlike you.. I can keep my promises."~~ His grin widened, and his shoulders shook with laughter. ~~"After all.. we're all gonna have a **gReAT tIMe.** "~~

  
He picked up the Frisk doll, and with one last smug grin he ripped open a portal to the other dimension. Sans growled summoning a Gaster Blaster, and thrust his arm forward to incinerate Error.  
Error only hopped through the opening; the blaster having no effect on the now closing portal. Sans cursed and rubbed his skull in agitation.

  
 Error's wicked laugh echoed long after the portal closed.

  
Sans stood silent for a few minutes trying to register everything. He slowly lowered his arm, dispelling the blaster. He whipped out his phone again and dialed Flowey.

  
Flowey had just settled back inside, and was fretting nervously about the information that Sans had just given him moments earlier. "I need to keep an eye on her.. What if he tries to hurt her? What if she resets.. ugh.." He rubbed his face with his leaves when he heard the phone beginning to buzz in his dirt. He glared down at the offending object and quickly answered seeing who was calling.

  
"What now?" He growled.

  
"We gotta problem." Sans huffed into the speaker.

\---  
  
Error chuckled to himself as he walked along the white vastness of the Void. He was feeling pretty smug after his encounter with Sans, and had almost forgot that he needed to reply to Frisk from earlier.  
He hummed, reaching into his hoodie pocket for his phone, and sent a reply to her asking her for her address. After that was sent he waved his arm and held up the Sans doll from his other pocket. It was securely attached back to the strings and lifted up to a collection of other dolls that resembled more Sans. He fished the Frisk doll from his other pocket and sighed, rubbing his thumb over the face of the doll.

  
~~"Things are getting more interesting.. right Little Frisk?"~~ The Doll nodded it's head, and he grinned menacingly before flopping backwards and landing in a string hammock again.  
His phone buzzed shortly after with the address and a good night from her. He snickered at the sentiment.

  
He would wait for the next day to arrive.

 

\---  
  
Frisk rolled around on her bead happily. She would have to get up bright and early after Toriel taking her leave. She had so many ideas for dishes that she wanted to make for their lunch. She set her phone on the night stand next to her bed and plopped her head down on the soft pillow. Her eye lids drooped heavily as the days events played back in her memory.

  
Things were off to a good start, she had found someone to connect with; and have fun with.

  
Her lips formed a small smile, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
Flowey came in a few hours later, slowly creeping into the room and settling him self in another flower pot on the windowslil. He sighed looking over at Frisks sleeping form. He worried for her safety, and the things Sans had told him after he called him back.

  
"Gee Frisk.. I hope you know what you're doing.." He whispered frowning slightly. He turned his back to her and gazed up at the night sky. The moon was a crescent, and he wished more than anything that he had his body back to protect Frisk with.

 

  
  
"Frisk, Flowey! I am taking my leave now!" Toriel called up the stair case. She had a sun hat on, and her Delta Ruin Dress on and a pair of yellow sandals. A blue suit case was sitting next to her on the floor; looking a tad over stuffed.

  
"Coming!" Flowey shouted from Frisk's room. She was quickly scrambling to get some fresh clothes on before sending her mother away. Flowey watched with her amusement as she almost stubbed her toe on her desk. She sighed in relief when she missed hitting it and gave Flowey a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. He rolled his eyes and wiggled his leaves at her.

  
"C'mon Frisk, she's in a hurry!" Frisk stuck out her tongue and she quickly made her way over to his flower pot and picked him up. She turned on her heel and quickly made her way out into the hallway and descended down the stairs. Toriel smiled brightly at the two, and scooped them into a huge hug.

  
"I will miss you both, please watch over one another." She set them down, and Frisk nod her head. Flowey sighed, looking a little down trodden. "Don't worry I'll keep her out of trouble." He snickered playfully. Frisk set him down on the small in table next to the stair case, so she could say her good byes.

  
***Please be careful on your trip. We can't wait for you to come home.*** She looked a bit saddened, and Toriel sighed reaching out to lift her chin up with one of her claws.

  
"I will be back soon my child, if you ever need me please call me." She then patted her softly on the head. Frisk smiled, and hugged her one more time. Toriel squeezed her tightly; then released her. "Okay, I'm off! I shall call you to let you know when I arrive at my first stop!"

  
She looked so excited; Frisk couldn't help but feel slightly mixed on her leaving. She watched as Toriel leaned over to pick up the suit case. She lifted it with ease, and went to the door. She gave one last look and she was gone.

  
Flowey waited a few minutes patiently watching Frisk stand there watching the back of the door. "Frisk? You going to be okay?" He whispered softly to her.

  
Frisk blinked at the realization that she had zoned out. She slapped her cheeks a few times and turned to face Flowey with a bright smile.

  
***Of course I'm okay. I have you here with me.***

  
Flowey blushed suddenly, and gave her a scowl shortly after. She pat him on the head and picked up his flower pot and took him into the kitchen with her.

  
She set him down on the counter, and grabbed an apron from the hook on the side of the wall next to the refrigerator.

  
"What are you doing?" Flowey tilted his head at her. She was beginning to collect ingredients from the cupboard. She had the look of determination on her face. Flowey sighed.

  
"Frisk! Don't tell me.." His eyes narrowed. "We're going to have a visitor.."

  
Frisk felt her face heat up. She had been caught. She quickly set the ingredients down and puffed out her cheeks at him.

  
***I invited Error over for lunch today. I am making my own Snail Pie that's slightly different from Moms. A bread cone sandwich, Asparagus Pasta, and for desert I'm making  chocolate mousse!*** She looked rather proud of herself. Standing there with her hands on her hips with all the determination in the world in her eyes.

  
Flowey flinched back at her piercing gaze. "J-Just leave me outta this." He held up his leaves in defense. Frisk smirked and reached for him. He yelped and made his flower pot bounce backwards from her. It made a small clinking sound against the counter.

  
She huffed in annoyance, and shrugged her shoulders at him. Flowey let out a sigh, and folded his leaves. "I'll supervise, but I am not helping.."

  
Frisk smiled brightly at him, and pulled a hair tie off her wrist to put her hair up in a high ponytail. She then leaned down to pull out mixing bowls and other utensils needed for her creations out of the lower cabinets. She set them down, and pulled out her phone to pull up the recipes. Once she found the first one; which was bread cone sandwich; she smiled and set the phone up on the counter against a tin so she could read the directions with out any issues.

  
She would need to make sure the yeast dissolved first into the warm water. She did so; and waited for bubbles to form and made sure it was dissolved before adding the rest of the ingredients, milk, sugar, oil, and an egg.

  
After mixing that up she added the bread flour, and stirred occasionally until a dough formed. She then took a few sheets of foil, and crumpled them up into longer cylinders that were wider at the top and smaller at the bottom so the dough would wrap around the foil in a cone shape. After she had made 6 of them, she went over the bread with an egg wash before putting them in the oven to bake for about ten minutes.

  
She sighed happily brushing her hands off on the apron she had been wearing. Flowey hummed in response; and watched as she went to wash the bowls she had used.

  
'Always clean up the dishes before starting another project, human!' Papyrus' voice rang in her head. She smiled at the notion and quickly set the clean dished the dish drainer.  
Next she would work on the pasta as it was easier to do. She wanted to save the deserts for last as they would take longer.

  
Flowey yawned while he watched her start her new task at boiling the pasta. "You're putting quiet a bit of effort into this arent'cha." He liked seeing her enjoy cooking and baking; it relaxed him and reminded him of Toriel baking snail pie for him and Asgore before he was a flower.

  
Frisk gave a smile and nod her head.

  
She pulled out some rotini pasta noodles from the box and set them in a pan of water over the stove. She turned on the burner, then went to the frige to pull out some asparagus, chopped carrots, and a small sack of peas that had been thawing.

  
Flowey arched his brow at her and his eyes followed her back to the stove. "Asparagus?! Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue. He didn't like vegetables much. Frisk just gave him a knowing look and rolled her eyes.

  
Flowey huffed. "Are you saving any of this for me?" He was feeling slightly jealous that she was fixing all of this food for a monster she had only known for three days now. An evil.. monster. Flowey shuddered at Sans warning. 'He can destroy an Au if he wants..' 'He could kill her..' Flowey shook his head, his petals ruffling slightly.

  
Frisk turned to smile at him. ***Of course I'm saving some of this for you, what kind of girl do you think I am?***

  
'A naive one..' He thought in retort. She turned back around to attend to the pasta that was beginning to boil.

  
He looked at Frisks' back with a determined stared. He'd never let anything bad happen to her.

  
Frisk set the asparagus, chopped carrots and peas in a small pot with a lid and pour 1/4 cup water and a tablespoon of butter in it. She then set a glass lid on the top and set it in the microwave over the stove so they would steam properly. She'd wait until the noodles were almost done before cooking them.

  
She glanced at the time, and opened the oven to look at the bread cones, they were puffing up nice and golden brown. Another minute or two and they would be done. She turned down the heat on the pasta as it was getting close to boiling over, and sighed. She turned to face Flowey again and noticed he was staring off into the distance.

  
She walked over and leaned down in front of him.

  
***Flowey? Are you okay?*** She gave him a quizzical look, her mouth perking into a small 'o' shape. Flowey snapped out of his thoughts and smiled up at her.

  
"Yup, just dandy Frisk." He wiggled his yellow petals at her. She rolled her eyes smiling more at his attempt to pun.

  
***He should be getting here soon.*** She motioned with her fingers and glanced up at the clock on the wall over the sink. Her eyes widened and she noticed that it wasn't as early as she had thought and Error would be arriving at any minute.

  
*Oh no!* She ran over to the stove and hit the start button on the microwave. She fussed and grabbed an oven mitt and slipped it on before grabbing the bread cones from the oven and setting them on a cooling rack next to it on the counter. She switched the oven temp, and then took a wooden spoon to scoop up a noodle from the pot.

  
She blew on it quickly and took the noodle in her mouth. It was perfect! She smiled happily; turning off the burner and quickly taking the pot to drain the water out.

  
Flowey watched her hurried form, when the door bell rang. His whole body tensed, and Frisk jumped from the sound. She whirled on her heels and quickly sprinted to the living room to greet Error at the door. Flowey cursed and quickly pulled himself from his pot and lowered himself to the ground to follow Frisk.

  
"Frisk! Wait up!" He called out to her as his vines pulled him into the living room just in time to see her open the door. Flowey stopped and stared wide eyed at the monster before him. He was black and red.. and blue..and yellow.. and..a skeleton.

  
Error took in Frisks' appearance. Her hair was up in a ponytail; she had a white powder substance on her cheek, and sleeves of her purple shirt she was wearing. The thing that stood out was the apron she was wearing. His sockets narrowed, and he coughed into his hand.

  
There was a taco on the front of it with the phrase "I don't wanna taco bout it." Memories briefly flashed of Underswap Sans shoving tacos at him that were covered in blue glitter..

  
~~"Uh.. Hey."~~ He shook his head slightly. Frisk smiled at him, and then a small angry voice came from behind her.

  
"Oh no, you didn't tell me he resembled the trashbag! This one looks even weirder!" Flowey growled out.

  
Frisk turned a bright shade of red at the embarrassment she felt. Error's brow arched and he looked down at the voice he just heard. His face turned that of surprise to nothing but smug. Flowey glared up at him with hatred.

  
~~"Heh, you must be Flowey."~~ He chuckled under his breath. Frisk waved her hands and he quickly looked back up at her.

  
***I'm so sorry for him, please come in. I'm still making our lunch so please feel free to look around!*** Her cheeks were still red; and she gave Flowey a scowl and quickly sprinted off to the kitchen to start on the Snail Pie and Chocolate Mousse.

  
Flowey didn't move from his spot in front of the door. Error watched Frisk retreat then looked back down to the flower blocking his way.

  
"Don't get any funny Ideas trashbag..I'm onto you." Flowey growled threateningly.

  
Error laughed and slid his hands into his hoodie pockets. ~~"How's it feel to be stuck inside a flower all these years Asriel.."~~ His sockets narrowed; and his grin twitched higher at Flowey's flinch.

  
"How do you.." His leaves trembled with rage.

  
~~"I know more than you think..weed."~~ Error's voice was low and more of a growl. Flowey slowly moved out of the way to let Error in staring off past him with a stunned expression.

  
 Error chuckled to himself and shuffled past him taking the site of the house in. It was small and gave off a cozy atmosphere that made him feel welcome.

  
The couch was back against the wall next to the windows; a small tv sat across from it. A fire place was at the far right wall. To his left were the stairs leading up. In front of him was the opening to the kitchen. ~~"Think I'll look around a bit."~~ Error muttered under his breath.

  
Flowey glared at the Skeleton as he looked at pictures on the wall; and then slowly made his way up the stairs. Flowey gasped and quickly followed him. Error glanced back over his shoulder giving him an amused look. Flowey just muttered curses in return. The first door that Error came to was Toriel's room.

  
It was shut. He paused in front of it; and reached out to touch the door knob. Flowey hissed behind him. "Stay out of there!"

  
Error glanced down at the plant, and with a smug grin turned the knob to go inside the room. Flowey's vines rustles angrily. 'Did this guy not know when to stop?' He thought to himself.

  
Error walked in, looking around the large room. The bed was made up; and fluffly pillows adorned the top. The carpet was a plush white color, and the accents were dark royal purple.

  
A desk with an open book, and a small cactus sat in the windowsill. Over all it was an average room, not very many pictures. He walked over to glance at the open book and noticed a few knock-knock jokes written down, and he rolled his eyes in disgust.

  
'What was it with this family and puns..'  He wondered to himself before turning to leave. Flowey glared at him the entire time, keeping a close eye on the monster. Error didn't bother to shut the door behind him and he glanced at the next open room. It was the bathroom. He shrugged his shoulders coming to another open door to his left.

  
Flowey hissed again in warning, and Error gave him another smug grin in return. He slowly sauntered into the smaller bedroom. This one was Frisks. It smelt of her; and all the pictures had her in it. The bed was a canopy bed; with white sheer curtains. Her room was a soft lavender with white accents.

  
'This family also likes purple.' He noted. He walked over to the wall with all kinds of pictures of when Frisk was younger. She was smiling and hand a band aid on her cheek. In the picture was a small yellow monster in a red striped sweater. He didn't have any arms Error noted.

  
Flowey huffed behind him. "You shouldn't snoop in other's people's business."

  
Error chuckled while side glancing at Flowey. ~~"I do believe I was given permission to look around."~~

  
Flowey glared, "This isn't what she meant trashbag."

  
Error rolled his eye lights looking back to the photos. Frisk with Toriel and Flowey. Frisk with Papyrus who had spaghetti all over the top of his skull, and Frisk was laughing at him. Error's sockets narrowed when he came to one with Frisk and Sans making funny faces.

  
As he continued to look at more pictures; he noticed the older she got; the unhappier she looked; and the less pictures she had of her and other monsters. The last few were just of her with a fake smile on her face. One in particular of her in a white sun dress and a sun hat sitting on a large rock. She looked happy; but he could tell her in eyes that she was hurting.

  
He reached out to take the picture off the wall and shove it in his pocket. Flowey was about to say something when Error turned on his heel and walked out of the room with more purpose. Flowey grunted and followed quickly after him.

  
"Give that back trashbag!" He yelled after his retreating figure. Error sighed and turned to face Flowey before going down the steps.

  
~~"Keep calling me that, and you'll end up in one."~~ He threatened coldly. Flowey gazed up at him, hatred; anger; the need to protect Frisk. All these emotions he held in place.

  
Error smirked at his silence,and continued making his descent. Flowey cursed; and followed after him. Error reached the bottom of the steps and the smell from the kitchen hit him at full force. It smelt wonderful.

  
He peeked his head into the kitchen and spotted Frisk putting dishes and utensils in a picnic basket. She was sweating, and was covered in more smudges. She heard him walk in, and looked up at him blushing. She was a mess and she knew it.

  
***I'm almost done! Please have a seat, and I'll go get ready! I can't wait to show you to my favorite place.*** She smiled the same bright smile at him. He blinked, and felt his soul thrum in his chest; and he glanced down at the table top to push away the feeling ebbing inside.

  
~~"Heh, take your time."~~ He waved one of his hands dismissively at her. She gave a curt nod and excused herself from the kitchen. Flowey hissed and followed after her. Soon as he got in the bedroom with her she began to strip off her clothing.

  
Flowey covered his eyes, and whispered venomously. "I don't like him Frisk. I don't think you should hang around him!"

  
Frisk just rolled her eyes. And slipped her jeans off. She quickly went into the bathroom, and took a wash cloth. She turned on the faucet and let the water get warm before wetting the cloth and washing her face.

  
Flowey called from the door way; still averting his eyes. "I'm serious Frisk. Something about him is off. Promise me.. you'll keep your guard up!"

  
Frisk sighed into the cloth and let it fall into the sink. She shut off the water; and grabbed a smaller towel to dry off her face. She then marched past Flowey and to her closet where she pulled out a light blue dress. She smiled at it; and went over to her Chester drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of panties and a strapless bra. She put them on first and Flowey sighed when he could look at her.

  
Frisk beamed down at him, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not being over protective! I'm just weary. This monster shows up out of no where, and you flock to him like a moth to a flame!"  
Frisk slipped the dress over her head and turned to her fussing brother.

  
***Flowey, I can take care of myself. I trust Error. He's really nice to me.*** She tugged the hair tie out of her hair and grabbed the brush off her Chester drawer and started brushing her hair.

  
Flowey growled, feeling very disgruntled. "At least tell me where you two are going? The park? The town square?" He tilted his head at her in question. Concern plaguing his face.

  
Frisk set the brush down, ***I'm taking him near Mt. Ebbot; it's quiet there, and away from people; which would help Error with his anxiety. I wanted him to feel safe.***

  
Flowey's soul dropped right there. His eyes widened and panic began to set it. "M-Mt. Ebbot! But Frisk; that's so far, and you'd be alone with a stranger!" His leaves were rattling.

  
Frisk rubbed her temple in annoyance and glared down at him.

  
***He's not a stranger! In fact I feel closer to him then I do some of the monster's that I've known for years! I finally have a friend who I can relate to and talk to! I'm not lonely anymore!***

  
Flowey flinched and looked like he had just been kicked. Frisk noticed his hurt expression then cursed herself mentally. She knelt before him, and tried to reach out to him, but he only recoiled away from her.

  
"Then what am I to you!? Am I not your friend, your brother! What about me being lonely! It's always about you! Fine! Go off with that..that.. Trashbag! If something happens, don't come crawling to me!" He whirled on her and in a few seconds he was gone.

  
Frisk sat there, staring at the spot he was once at. Her lips quivers and a few tears were brimming in the corners of her eyes. She rubbed them with the backs of her hands and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

  
'He's just being silly. He's jealous that's all. He knows I still love him..' She reassured herself. There wasn't any good talking to him when he got like this. He just shut everyone out and needed time to himself for a few hours. He'd usually come back around and apologize, but this time she would apologize to him. With this mind set; she stood back up and finished getting ready.

  
Error just sat at the kitchen table, tapping at the table top with his phalanges. He was resting his head against one of his palms, looking bored. Humans sure did take forever to get ready. He heard footsteps coming quickly down the stairs and he turned in his seat to face Frisk.

  
Her face was shaded a light pink. She was wearing a blue sundress with long sleeves, with white sandals, and a pink ribbon was at the side of her hair. Error's soul thrummed again, and he had to keep a straight face to keep his emotions from playing across his face.

  
~~"Heh, welcome back."~~ He waved to her. She smiled again at him, and made her way past him to grab the picnic basket.

  
***If you are ready, let us be on our way. We will have to walk there, so I hope you don't mind.*** She picked up the basket with some effort. He stood up pushing his chair back in, and waited for her to lead them to the living room. She walked past him and he followed after her.

  
She opened the door to let him go first, and gave one last glance around the room for Flowey. No sign of him. She frowned slightly; she didn't want to leave him like this, but Error had been waiting, and she could deal with Flowey later.

  
She sighed shutting the door behind her, and quickly giving Error a smile.

  
~~"Lead the way Bright Eyes."~~ He chuckled at her blush, and she motioned for him to follow.  
  
Flowey glared at their retreating forms from Toriel's bedroom. It had really stung what Frisk had said. He grunted, pulling out the red cell phone from his pot and dialed Sans' number.  
San was laying on the couch at their house; when his phone rang. He shot up when he saw who it was and answered quickly.

  
"They're on the move." Flowey growled into the phone. Sans tensed; feeling sweat bead on his skull. They were together again?

  
"Where are they right now?" Sans hefted himself up off the couch.

  
"They just made it to the street in front of the house. Come pick me up; we need to go after them.." He hung up the phone, and set it back in his pot.

  
Sans stared at the screen as the call had been disconnected. He ran a hand down his face, and gave a glance towards the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking dinner.

  
He sighed walking over to the kitchen doorway. "Hey Paps, something's come up. I gotta go run some errands, but I'll be back before dinner's ready."

  
Papyrus was standing in front of the stove wearing a kiss the cook apron, and a chef's hat. He turned to glare at his brother.

  
"HONESTLY SANS, YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING. BUT I SHALL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU PICK ME UP SOME NEW MTT MAGAZINES! METTATON HAS PUBLISHED A NEW ARTICLE ON A RESTAURANT IN PARIS THAT SERVES THE MOST AMAZING PASTA DISHES!" His sockets lit up; and his cheek bones were dusted a bright pink at the mention of his favorite idol.

  
Sans forced a grin at the mention of the over grown soup can. "Don't mention it Paps, I'll be back in a jiffy." He grit his teeth, and Papyrus jumped up happily. Sans turned away scowling; and quickly teleported from the house inside of Frisks'.

  
Flowey was waiting for him by the door.

  
"Took ya long enough trashbag. Let's go! They're getting further away." Sans huffed and reluctantly let Flowey crawl up his arm and rest in between the crook of his vertebra and his hood.

  
"Hold on tight." Sans warned him and in a brief second, they were gone.  
  
Error and Frisk had been walking for at least thirty minutes before Error decided to ask where they were going.

\---

  
~~"So where are you taking me?"~~ He glanced down at her. She had been enjoying the comfortable silence between them, but was happier now that he wanted to talk to her.

  
***It's one of my favorite spots that I like to come and relax. Leaves me to my thoughts undisturbed.*** She smiled thoughtfully at him. He wondered just how much she smiled, and how many of them were real and how many were fake. She was always smiling..

  
He looked back ahead of them, they were walking through moderately tall grass now. He could see Mt. Ebbott a good few hundred miles away.

  
He left it at that, and after another thirty minutes or so; they passed through a small group of trees; and came to a clearing. In the clearing was a large tree. Surrounding the tree were hundreds of yellow, white and pink wild flowers dotting all over the place. She sighed contently at the sight and quickly sprinted forward. Motioning him to follow her.

  
He chuckled at her excitement, and shuffled after her. He felt a sudden surge of magic, faint but it was there. His sockets narrowed playfully. 'Heh, so they followed us..' He continued his walk over to the tree; that Frisk was now setting a blanket up at. She had pulled it out from the basket.

  
Once the blanket was in place she looked over to Error expectantly.

  
***Well what do you think? I thought you'd like it because it's away from everyone. You don't have to worry about someone knocking into you!*** The proud look on her face made him grin.

  
He whistled brielfy nodding at her.

  
~~"Heh, thanks for thinking about me. You didn't have to go to so much trouble."~~ He rubbed the back of his skull absentmindedly. She sure had some weird ways of affecting him. She knelt down on the blanket and sat down curling her legs to her side to make sure her skirt didn't show off too much skin. Her stomach let out a loud growl.

  
Error looked down at her; and a slow smile crept on his face. He let out a loud laugh, and let his arm fall to his side.

  
  
"I know a couple loud mouths; but not as loud as Frisk's stomach." Sans chuckled under his breath. Flowey groaned hitting his head against the tree he was rooted by.

  
"What's going on? Can you hear them.." Flowey whispered to Sans. They had followed them all the way out to the field; and were hiding behind some bushed and a few smaller trees. Sans was glaring at the back of Error's skull, if looks could kill; Error's skull would implode.

  
"Just barley.. Frisk made him a gourmet meal.." He grit his teeth. Flowey sighed, looking through the bushes over at them. "I know.. I was there."

  
  
Frisk patted the spot next to her, and Error paused for a moment.

  
She noticed his hesitance, and shook her hands in defense.

  
***You don't have to sit directly next to me, I was just gesturing for you to sit down. I was going to serve lunch.*** She was blushing in embarrassment. Here she took him all the way out here to get him away from people; and she wanted him to sit close to her.

  
'Silly Frisk..think before acting!' She scolded herself mentally. Error sighed, and plopped down next to her. He was a good comfortable distance from her.

  
~~"What did you make?"~~ Error looked to the basket. It smelt really good; he had been wondering what she had made since he smelt it in the kitchen. Frisk beamed brightly at him, he eyes sparkling with determination and pride. He blinked at her expression and she started pulling out all kinds of dishes.

  
One she had laid them all out she gestured to each one telling him what they were. Error's eye's shown brightly; and he had to rub his teeth clean with the back of his hoodie sleeve for he was beginning to drool. He hadn't had an actual meal-meal in years.

  
***This one is a bread-cone sandwich. I filled it with chicken salad, and some lettuce.*** She pointed to the next one.

  
***This one is Asparagus Pasta! I hope you like your veggies!*** She snickered, and pointed to the pie.

  
***This is Snail Pie.  I took my mother's recipe and dialed it down a bit. In stead of actual snails; I used crush snail powder to give it a more creamy texture.*** She smiled thoughtfully at the pie.

  
***The last one is a chocolate mousse desert!*** She took a few plates and began to place servings on them and set them down in front of him.

  
~~"These look delicious.."~~ Error muttered; a small blue blush crept up his cheeks. He couldn't help it. He was happy to eat genuine food. Frisk blushed, and rubbed her upper right arm.

  
***You don't have to eat it all! I know it's a lot, but I really love cooking. It's one of my hobbies; and I had a really great teachers! I just wanted you to have a good lunch!*** She signed quickly; averting her gaze. Her cheeks were turning to a dark red now.

  
Error let out a laugh, and took a bite of the bread-cone sandwich. His eye lights turned to small stars; as he quickly devoured the dish. Frisk gasped at his display. He grabbed the plate with the piece of snail pie and just threw it into his open mouth where it disappeared.

  
Frisk stared in awe, she knew they didn't need to chew their food; and it turned into magical energy, but it was still surprising to watch..

 

  
Flowey grunted. "This is so awkward.. I feel like they are on a real date."

  
Sans huffed in response. "Yeah they're a real Pear." He rolled his eye lights. Flowey groaned under his breath again. "Just keep your guard up.. you never know when we might need to jump in."

  
Flowey sighed nodding in response. His eyes never leaving the site of the two.

 

  
While Error was still eating, Frisk had finished her Snail pie a bit ago. She was now busing her self with making a flower crown. She had picked all three colors of the flowers that were surrounding them from near the blanket.

  
Error sighed in content; and set the plate down on the blanket. He looked over to Frisk who gave him a worried expression. He arched his brow in question and she shook her head, setting down the partial flower crown.

  
***You didn't have to eat all of that you know. I wouldn't want you to get sick.***

  
Error shrugged his shoulders in response. ~~"Can't get sick from human food, besides it's been a long time since I've had such a good meal. Shame to have it go to waste."~~ He looked to the Flowers in her lap and pointed to them.

  
~~"What are you doing?"~~  
  
Frisk smiled shyly at him. ***I'm making a flower crown. I used to make these a lot when I was little. Would you like to give it a try?***  
She held up her partial crown, and he studied it briefly.

  
~~"You humans, sure do weird things. How do you get them to stay like that?"~~ He tilted his head, and turned his body to face her. He crossed his legs getting comfortable.  
She set the crown down.

  
***You have to braid them together almost.. here just watch me, and try to copy what I do.*** She turned and plucked up a few flowers, leaving some of the stems long enough to weave together. She held them out to him. He paused momentarily, but for reaching out and taking them with his strings so he wouldn't come into contact with her.

  
Frisk felt a slight pang in her soul at this, but pushed it aside. He wasn't going to get over his fear of touching people just because he had one slip up of an emotional encounter.

  
She nod to him and started to weave the flowers together slowly so he could follow her motions. Error watched carefully and tried to weave them like she did, but was finding it a little bit difficult, he decided to try and distract his thoughts while making one.

  
~~"So tell me, how did you come to have a Flower for a brother?"~~ He glanced over to her to gauge her reaction.

  
Sans tensed up, his sockets narrowing at the question. 'I wonder how much he plans on telling her..' He rubs his hand over his sockets, and Flowey looks up at him with a worried expression.  
Frisk set her crown down and looked past Error into the distance. He could see her eyes waver and knew she was remembering something.

  
***Flowey was the first Monster I met in the underground.. He was rather rude; and even tried to kill me.*** She paused for a moment.

  
Both Sans and Flowey flinched at this. Flowey rubbed his face with his leaves. He didn't really want to be hearing this. He hoped that Frisk had forgiven him by now.

  
***Over time; I came to understand him when we were freed from the underground. We were a lot a like him and I. He's gotten pretty protective of me over the years. Acting like a Big Brother; when he's so small himself.*** She covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

 

  
Sans sighed, looking down at the plant. Flowey really had come along way.

  
"Tch, keep your eyes on the prize trashbag. Not me." His cheeks were a light red, and he was glowering. Sans chuckled and went back to reading Frisks' signs.

 

  
***What about your family?*** She picked up her crown to continue waving it together. Error glanced at her hands, and tried to mimic her again.  
Error's body glitched a few times before he could speak.  
  
~~"I don't really have a family that I can remember.."~~ He didn't want her pity. He was so tired of pity. He glanced up at her; and was stunned to see her giving him a look of sympathy. His soul thrummed in his chest again, and he coughed into his hand to push down the feeling.

  
***I understand what you mean. I was taken from my family at a young age and went through an orphanage. I can only remember bits and pieces.*** She paused with a strained face. Error barely caught the expression as it changed to relief.

  
***But I have a great family now, so all that doesn't matter. I also have a new friend to hang with!*** She smiled shyly at him. He felt a small blush creep up his cheek bones, and he averted his gaze.

  
~~"You're such a sap Bright eyes."~~ He muttered to her. She covered her mouth to hide her snickering.

  
***Why am I?*** She responded with a playful smirk.

  
Error glitched again and groaned in response. Frisk only gave a raspy laugh and suddenly an idea hit her.

  
***Why don't we play a game?***

  
Error's brow arched and he crossed his arms over his sternum. ~~"What kind of game?"~~

  
***I ask a question, then you ask me a question. We get to know one another more.*** She tilted her head at him, giving him a pleading look.

  
Error took a sharp inhale at her wavering eyes, and felt his soul drop. ~~"U-Uh Yeah Yeah."~~ His form glitched slightly.

  
***You go first!*** She smiled patiently waiting for his question.

  
He thought for a moment, then smiled.  ~~"What are your hobbies?"~~

  
***I like cooking, and reading and even dancing.*** She blushed at the last hobby and averted her gaze as she continued signing. ***I've even won dance competitions..***

  
Error chuckled at her response, and nod his head.

  
***What about your hobbies?*** She replied.

  
Error chuckled, ~~"I like to fix mistakes."~~ He could feel the glare from Sans and Flowey burning into the back of his skull. It only made things more amusing to him.

  
Frisks' eye lit up and she hit her fist into the pal of her other hand. ***IS that what you were doing with that doll that you had yesterday? You were fixing it?***

  
Error's sockets widened and he hesitated; sweat was beading on the back of his skull at the mention of the doll. He sighed and nod his head.

  
***Do you have it with you?*** Frisk looked like an excited little girl.

  
~~"Yeah, I brought it with me. I actually made it."~~ He reached into his pocket and pulled the small doll out and showed it to her. Frisk smiled sweetly taking the doll from him to examine it. It had blue buttons for eyes and the hair was almost life like. It wore a lavender long sleeve shirt and blue shorts and blue sneakers. She rubbed her thumbs over the face, and studied it harder.

  
Error just watched nervously as she held it up closer to her face. She then looked at him suspiciously, and he averted his gaze. 'Would she catch on?' He pondered.

  
***It's adorable! It even looks like me, what a coincidence!*** She hugged it to her chest.

  
Error's eye lights disappeared at he stared in her direction. 'You've got to be kidding..'

 

  
Sans face palmed his skull in agitation. Flowey just sighed using his vine to pat Sans on the back. "She's never been the brightest crayon in the box.."  
Sans nod slowly in agreement and kept watching them.

  
  
***This is very well made, do you have anymore?*** She tilted her head at him setting the doll in her lap facing him in a sitting position.

  
Error chuckled and scratched the back of his skull. ~~"Yeah, I actually have quiet the collection. It's a hobby of mine.."~~ He thought to all the Sans Dolls that were strung back up in his void and a smug grin tugged at his teeth.

  
~~"I can show you some time if you like.."~~ He offered to her. Frisk smile brightened more and she nod her head excitedly as she put a small flower crown on top of the look a like doll.

 

  
Sans growled, and Flowey huffed. "The nerve of this guy. How long does he plan on sticking around.." Sans shook his head, pulling out a bottle of Ketchup from his pocket and guzzling half of it. Flowey winced in disgust.

  
Sans wiped off his teeth with his hoodie sleeve, and grunted. "No idea, but I wish he'd just turn to dust already.."

 

  
Error went back to messing with his flower crown, and side and some of the flowers fell apart. He looks disgruntled, but then thought of a question. ~~"So what's with all the punning?"~~

  
Frisk smiled. ***You could say it's a bit of a personality ERROR.*** She cupped her hand over her mouth to hide her snickering.  
  
Sans chuckled under his breath feeling proud of the kid.

  
Error rolled his eye lights.

  
***I grew up around Toriel and Sans who loved to pun all the time. I just picked it up and have fun with them.*** She tilted her head thinking of a question in return. She pointed to her eyes, then him.

  
***I notice you squint or narrow your eyes alot.. why is that?***

  
Error coughed into his hand, ~~"I don't really let anyone know about this, but.."~~ He put his hand up to his teeth and whispered to her so the other two spying on them couldn't hear him.

  
~~"I need glasses to see up close.."~~ He put his hand down, and Frisk nod her head in understanding.

  
***I bet you look like a cute nerd in them!*** She realized what she said and averted her gaze nervously.

  
Error studied her for a moment, feeling that strong tug in his soul, and cleared his throat.

  
  
"What are they talking about?" Flowey whispered to Sans. Sans shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure he obviously didn't want us to hear.."

  
Flowey sighed, "You think he knows we followed him?" Sans gave a quick nod, and rolled over to sit against the tree.

 

  
***Can I see you in them?*** She hugged the small doll in her grasp. Error chuckled and shook his head.

  
~~"Maybe some other time.."~~ He gave her a smug grin. Frisk huffed.

  
***Do you promise?*** She gave him a pout face.

  
Error was taken aback, she really wanted to see him in his glasses. He paused when she held out her pinky finger. He flinched backwards a little bit, and she gave him a sincere smile.

  
***Pinky promise?***

  
Error let out a slow breath and raised his pinky finger, a blue string came from it and wrapped itself around her pinky. Frisk gasped happily at his attempt to make some form of contact. He laughed at her expression, ~~"You humans sure are interesting with your customs.."~~

  
Error could feel her soul radiating off her body with his string. She was happy right now. Genuinely happy. He chuckled pulling away from her, ~~"It's a promise Bright eyes, but only if you come visit my home first."~~

  
Frisk smiled warmly pulling her hand back to her lap. ***Okay! I can bring something yummy!***

  
Error chuckled to himself. He set the flower crown down next to him. He wasn't getting very far with it. ~~"So tell me.. what's your relationship with Cl-Sans?"~~ He corrected himself quickly before she could notice his other name for him. ~~"You two looked pretty close to me.."~~

  
Frisk smiled, and looked past him again before signing.

  
***Well when I was younger I had bit of a crush on him.*** She blushed a bright pink and covered her face hiding her embarrassment. Error tensed up; and his sockets narrowed at that.

  
Sans had been taking another drink of Ketchup when he read her signs and spit his ketchup all over the ground in front of him. His sockets were blown wide, and his eye lights were tiny pinpricks. Flowey flinched away from the messy red paste on the ground. Sans' cheek bones were dusted a bright blue.

  
Frisk sighed before continuing. ***Sans was the only monster who had never tried to hurt me.. He was always trying to help me and watch over me. He always cheered me up with his bad jokes.***  
Sans was sweating more now, and Flowey was just shaking his head at Frisks small confession.

  
***I don't really feel that way anymore though,*** Sans sighed in relief, and Flowey did as well. Error visibly relaxed at that information.

  
***Besides, Sans never really felt the same way about me. After the adoption fiasco, I asked him out on a date. He thought I was jokng..*** She looked a little trodden, but shrugged her shoulders shortly after.  
Sans rubbed his hand over his skull trying to think of when she asked him out. A memory flashed of a shy Frisk approaching him and tugging on is hoodie sleeve.

  
She asked him in a small voice to go out with her, and he replied jokingly he'd take her to Grillby's some other time. Sans groaned hitting his palm against his temple.

  
"I'm sucha numb skull.."

  
Flowey laughed at his realization. "If you ask me, it worked out better.. I'd hate to have a trashbag like you as a brother in law.."

  
Sans blushed a hard blue and shoved Flowey over. Flowey hissed in response, and Sans kept his eyes locked on Frisk.

 

  
***I really only see Sans as a family figure; sort of like an Uncle that comes to visit on occasion.*** She smiled warmly at Error. Error nods and growls at the flower crown in his lap. Frisk smiles and reaches out to snatch his flower crown from him.

  
Error flinches and his eye lights blank out; Sans feels the tension and gets ready to teleport.

  
Suddenly Error feels something soft around his skull and blinks back his eye lights. Frisk was snickering at him and pointing to his skull. Error glanced up and noticed Frisk's flower crown on his skull that she had been working on earlier.

  
~~"W-What!"~~ He looked back at her. ~~"This is yours, why would you.."~~ He was baffled, why give him her flower crown?

  
***I wanted your flower crown.*** She puts his flower crown on her head. It was falling apart, but she sat there smiling brightly at him. He felt a small blush creep into his cheek bones and cursed himself for feeling like this around her.

  
~~"But it's falling apart.. Yours is so much better."~~ He pointed out gruffly.

  
***Life is full of Errors; and I love all Errors because they make life interesting.***

  
Error's body froze and his body glitched in place a few times.

 

  
Sans dropped his ketchup bottle and stared jaw dropped at what Frisk said. Flowey's leaves rattled.

  
"She doesn't realize what she just said..does she..?" He looked to Sans with concern. "DOES SHE?!"

  
Sans was silent, his mind whirling with hoping that Frisk was much more naive then she let on.

 

  
Frisk waved her hand in front of Error's face. It took him another minute before he moved and his eye lights flashed back in his sockets.

  
~~"Why are you joking with me like that.."~~ He growled, narrowing his sockets. She made his soul thrum, and tug, and made him blush. He hated these new feelings, but was also intrigued as to why she had this affect on him.

  
Sans and Flowey tensed. "Get ready for teleportin' kid.." He warned reaching out for Flowey. Flowey nod his head and they waited for the attack.

  
  
Frisk frowned and shook her head giving him another sincere expression.

  
***I'm not joking with you. My mother told me no one is a mistake, and sometimes you learn from your mistakes, or learn to love them.***

  
Error blinked in confusion and looked down into his lap and then back up at her. She was telling the truth. He looks back up at the flower crown thinking that this Frisk is too innocent for this universe; and that there should have been more like her. Frisk squeezes the doll and flops down on her side, letting out a small yawn. Error looks down at her, and wonders what she's doing. She smiles up at him holding the doll close to her chest, and gives him one last smile before slowly dozing off.

  
Error stares at her for another moment, before leaning over her. She was indeed a sleep. Error huffed, 'that was rude.' He thought to himself, but then remembered she had cooked all this food for him, walked all this way to bring him to a spot that he would be comfortable at.

  
He smiled and reached out to move her hair with his strings. ~~"If I asked you to come with me, to take you away from this world.. would you say yes?"~~ He chuckled when she responded with a soft snore.  
~~"Tsh..cute."~~ He sighed glancing back over to the trees and bushes where Sans and Flowey were. He gestured to them to come out.

  
  
Sans cursed, 'Frisk you really are too trusting! Falling asleep next to this abomination!'

  
He grabbed a hold of Flowey and teleported them a few feet away from Error and Frisk. Error smirks still messing with the flowers on the crown that she gave him.  
"What did you do!?" Sans growled at him.

  
~~"Heh, I was wondering when you two would show.."~~ He pulled himself up from the blanket and stood at his full height eyeing the two with a smug grin.

  
~~"I only helped her sleep.."~~ He gestured to his hand and a small trail of strings were coiled around her form, and her soul.

  
Sans' eye lights disappeared and the air around them dropped a few degrees. Error only chuckled at the magic filling the air. Sans took a few steps forward; determined to take Error out here and now.

  
Error held up his free hand, and waved his finger at him. ~~"One more step Classic, and I'll kill her."~~

  
Flowey hissed in response. Feeling useless to protect his sister.

  
Sans chuckled darkly. "You might wanna let her go, this Flower is getting blooming mad.." He gestured to Flowey who had his pellets floating around him.  
Error's eyes narrowed and he smiled like the mad man he was.

  
~~"Not in a position to be making threats comedian."~~ He lifted the hand connected with Frisk and she twitched. Sans growled, shoving his hands back in his pockets; letting his magic dissipate.

  
~~"That's better. I only want to chit chat.."~~ Error titled his head to the side, glancing at Frisk then back to them. ~~"Oh, and don't worry she won't remember anything. Wouldn't want her to hear our little conversation."~~

  
Sans grunted in response, and motioned for Flowey to drop the magic. Flowey gave Sans a dirty look before dismissing his pellets.

  
Error chuckled, ~~"I originally came to this universe out of sheer boredom. After all the void is kind of like Hell. I didn't really expect to enjoy the scenery of the surface.. Then I ran into your Frisk."~~

  
Sans glanced down to Frisk to make sure she was okay. Her back was moving up and down peacefully. 'Good shes still fine..'

  
~~Error covered his face with his free hand looking at the both of them through his phalanges. "I must reiterate. She really is naive, and trusting.. Who would of thought she'd go all out just for me. She makes Papyrus look intelligent.."~~

  
Sans growled; clenching his fists hard in his pockets. He could feel his phalanges scrap his palms. **"Leave Paps. out. of. this."** He warned through gritted teeth.

  
~~"She's really something else. She cooks, and smiles way too often. She intrigues me to no end."~~

  
His eye lights disappeared suddenly and his voice sounds warped and itchy.

  
**~~"Y o U D-d o n't D e S E r v e H e r r."~~ **

  
Sans flinched, and Flowey shuddered at the menacing voice.

  
~~"Yet, what I can't understand about her is how she can be so selfless.. she loves all the monsters here, who willingly killed her or tried to."~~

  
Sans averted his gaze and felt his sins crawling up his back. Flowey sighed, knowing what Error was telling them was true.  
Error chuckled, looking back to look at Frisk.

  
~~"It doesn't matter though.. I'll be taking my leave soon enough."~~ He reached out his hand, and lifted Frisk up with his strings and brought her close to him. Sans took another step and Flowey shouted at him to put her down.

  
~~"Heh heh don't worry boys; I'm taking my new toy home. After all that's what friends do right? They look out for one another!?"~~ He was laughing now; his shoulders shaking. Sans was trembling and felt helpless. If he tried making a move; Error could crush Frisks' soul and bring a new reset.

  
Error took a few steps back, and a portal opened behind him. Sans reached out but they were gone in a few seconds.

  
Sans felt a surge of anger rise from his soul, and a cry of rage escaped his throat; as three blasters appeared from thin air and blasted down the near by area and large tree that Frisk had been at.  
Flowey yelped in surprise and cowered down, covering his face. Sans was breathing heavily. His eye was flaring brightly.

  
"We gotta stop him!" He growled. Flowey shook in fear and nod his head in agreement.

 

\---  
  
Error appeared in Frisks' room a few seconds later. He was still chuckling to himself. He loved holding Classic in the palm on his hands. Threatening the one thing that could take all their happiness away. Frisk not knowing how to reset or reload really worked out better in his favor than he thought.

  
He walked over to her bed and lowered her down with his strings. The second he let go of her; she stirred and looked around groggily. Error was standing next to the bed snickering at her.  
Frisk shot up looking confused; the doll falling beside her.

  
***What happened? How did we get here?*** She signed frantically.

  
Error waved his hand at her. ~~"Don't worry Bright eyes, you fell asleep and I brought you home."~~

  
Frisk looked around and noticed she was in her bed. She blushed slightly, pulling her skirt down more towards her knees. She then picked up the doll and held it out to him. She felt embarrassed for hogging it half the day.

  
Error took it from her and put it back in his pocket.

  
~~"Why don't you get some rest?"~~ He tilted his head to the side just about to turn around.

  
She reached out to grab his sleeve then quickly retracted her hand when he froze. He slowly looked over his shoulder at her with wide sockets.

  
***I'm sorry! I want one!***   She gave him a pleading look, and kept signing 'I'm sorry.' over and over again. He paused before turning back to face her.

  
~~"You want one, what?"~~ His body was still tense. 'Why was this human so touchy?'

  
***I want a doll..*** She chewed on the bottom of her lip. A nervous habit he noted.

  
~~"You want me to make you a doll?"~~ He tilted his head again and relaxed slightly. Frisk nod her head.

  
***It's not fair for you to have a doll that resembles me by some chance, and I don't have anything to remind me of you..***

  
Error dead panned, 'yeesh laying it on thick arent'cha?'

  
He sighed, ~~"Alright, I'll see what I can do. For now get some rest. Send me a message when you wake up."~~

  
Frisk clasped her hands together happily, and wanted to very bad to hug him, but that would be too much. She gave him a nod and flopped back on the bed, watching him turn to leave.

  
She sighed happily, and wondered if he had carried her all that way home. He really was a nice monster she thought. She shot up for a moment thinking about Flowey. She wondered if he was home, and slid out of bed to look for him. After about an hour searching; she gave up thinking that he wanted to be left alone.

  
She changed back into her pajamas and slid into bed. Flowey would come back around soon.

  
She set an alarm on her phone before laying her head down. Today had been a really great day.

  
She then sat up quickly. 'Oh no! the picnic basket!'

\---

  
Error hummed a small tune as he entered the white void. He shuffled around until he found a blank doll. He'd use his magic to create one that resembled him, but maybe a bit better looking.

  
He chuckled once he stared sewing. ~~"Anything for you Bright eyes.."~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Error can channel his magic through his dolls to control other Monster's souls. In a sense it's like Sans using telekinesis to change a monster gravity. This is the same; just channeling his magic through his doll. He cannot make a monster kill another monster as he cannot change the intent of the users soul. 
> 
> Here are the recipes to some of that Frisk made for the lunches.  
> http://www.mygreekdish.com/recipe/greek-snail-shaped-cheese-pie-recipe-kichi-kozanis/attachment/greek-snail-cheese-pie-recipe-kichi-kozanis-5/  
> http://foodietale.com/appetizers/bread-cones/  
> http://www.vegkitchen.com/recipes/spring-pasta-salad-with-asparagus-and-fresh-peas/  
> http://www.taste.com.au/recipes/layered-chocolate-mousse-cakes/9be6bd0a-fcf6-42ba-8410-a6ba5603d4e8 
> 
> Also I'm not sure if we've made it clear, but Frisk is 19 now in this story. Sorry if there was any confusion.
> 
> If you have questions or want to get in contact with me; you can find me on my tumblr  
> Mekerchan1


	5. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning. Mentions of Suicide; and Past Abuse*
> 
> Frisk has dinner with Sans and Papyrus and Flowey. Things are not as well as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after months and months of waiting dear readers, we give you chapter 5!
> 
> I am so sorry it took this long for me to finish writing the chapter; but it was well worth the wait; and now that this chapter is out of the way if finally launches off into the main plot which will be in the next chapter; so I hope this will make do until then!
> 
> I had one crazy 2017, and it was horrible. I lost two uncles with in 6 months of each other; we moved about 45 minutes away towards the city into a new place. I'm working 50-60 hours a week, and will be moving up into management position by the end of January this year.  
> My car went out on my and I had to get a new one. I had other personal family issues that basically changed the whole family dynamic and will never be the same again.
> 
> So with out further a do! Thank you for all being so patient with us.
> 
> Thank you Lightreader1 for being there for me and keeping me going in my times of crisis. Without her; I would not have been able to complete this chapter.

 Flowey stared in shock at the left over charred remains of the tree that had only been standing there mere seconds before Sans' Gaster Blasters took out the surrounding area. A shiver of fear and uncertainty ran down his stem as he slowly turned to look at Sans in front of him. He scrunched his face trying to get a better reading on him.

  
His magic aura was going crazy. His whole body was tense, and his form was trembling with rage. The blue flames of magic coming from his left socket licked around the back of his skull. The wind picked up and blew the ash and dust away from where he was standing. His Blaster's stull hung back in the air; surveying the damage done.

  
"T-Trashbag?" Flowey squeaked while covering his face with his leaves. He certainly didn't want to make the skeleton monster more angry.

  
Sans just stood still for what seemed like minutes. Flowey's voice dying on the wind long after he had spoken. His gaze burning at the spot where Error and Frisk once stood, gritting his teeth in agitation. He needed to calm down, and think.

  
He shut his eye sockets; and took in a deep breath trying to dispel the rage in his soul.

  
Flowey could feel the change in the air, and peered out from behind his leaves at the skeleton. Slowy but cautiously; he shifted to get in front of him. After a moment he spoke to get his attention.

  
"H-Hey.." He tested the waters.

  
"Heh, sorry..guess I rattled your bones huh?" Sans opened his eye sockets and his small white eye lights were once again present. His magic aura slowly still fading away. Flowey sighed in relief, and rubbed his face.

  
"You really had me worried there bone head."

  
"I lost my cool." His sockets narrowed as he stared through Flowey. This sent another shiver down the flower's stem.

  
"If he's taken 'er to his realm, we're goin' to have a hard time gettin' 'er back.." Sans frowned looking back to the tree he destroyed and winced slightly. Flowey perked up at the mention of Frisk.

  
"W-what? Why!?" His voice screeched; and dread began to set in. The wind blew harder, bringing the dark clouds with it.

  
"Error can travel to the anti-void.. Kind of like what happens when I take a shortcut. Only on a totally different plain of abilities than what I 'ave.." He scratched at his skull thinking back to Gaster and his research on time lines, and travel to other universes. Most of it was fuzzy.

  
'Least I know the old man was on to somethin'.' Sans thought to himself.

  
"When I take a short cut, I can only go where I've been before, or seen. I'm only in the void for a few seconds before appearin' where I need to be. He can go to the anti-void directly; as I can't."

  
"So what's the difference?" Flowey tilted his head feeling lost in this conversation.

  
"The anti-void is his home.." Sans muttered just loud enough for the Flower to hear.

  
Sans kicked at the small flowers at his feet as he went deeper in thought.

  
'If I can get the research from the old lab.. I might be able to use the humans technology up here to open an inter dimensional portal..' He held his mandible gritting his teeth. Flowey's brow arched at all the strange expressions that played across Sans' skull as he had an inner monologue battle with himself.

  
Flowey sighed looking back at the surrounding area. The sun was setting now; and the sky's were growing more cloudy. It would rain soon.

  
"Please be safe..Frisk.." Flowey whispered to the breeze.  
  
Meanwhile Frisk had finished fussing over the loss of her picnic basket, and took one last look outside at the darkening sky. She had tried to sleep; but she already felt well rested. Must of been the nap she took earlier that day. She huffed and went to sit on her bed. The mattressgiving a small creak as she sat in the center, pulling her legs up to her chest. She set her phone down next to her feet, and rested her chin on her knees.

  
'I wonder if Error would want to hang out tomorrow?' She thought to herself. Was she being too clingy? Would he care if she asked him to hang out again? Were they spending too much time together. Did she over step her boundaries today? Was Flowey still mad at her? He wasn't home yet..

  
All of these thoughts plagued her mind as she stared into the space of her bedroom. It was getting late. Was she a bad sister for enjoying her time out with Error today? Should she have gone after Flowey after all?

  
'Ugh!' She ran her hands through her hair mussing it up, before flopping backwards on the mattress. She glanced over to the clock on the table next to the bed. It read 8:40PM.  
  
Deciding it was getting late enough; she sat up and reached for her phone. She flipped open the screen and her fingers were gliding over the keys pads with ease. She opened up her text messages and quickly typed out a message to Flowey, and hit send.

  
**Frisk: Flowey, I am so sorry for being angry with you earlier. Please come home.**

  
She chewed on the bottom of her lip; hoping that he would respond to her and not ignore her. Then she looked down at her last message from Error; and smiled to herself. Since she was already on her phone; why not send him a me--

  
_**Bzzt Bzzt..** _

  
Her phone buzzed in her hand and she chuckled to herself when she saw who it was.

  
**Error: Wuld u wanna hang out tmw?**

  
She rolled her eyes at his grammar. Honestly; why did he text like that? She clicked reply and sent him a message back.

  
**Frisk: I would love too! Want to meet at the house?**

  
She hit send and waited patiently for his reply. She blushed to herself at how much they had been hanging out. It just seems like they are hanging out a lot because she doesn’t have much experience hanging out with friends? That had to be it. Should she be this happy while still worrying about Flowey? She frowned at this, and wished she could sort out her emotions better.

  
It was another few minutes before he replied to her. Her phone buzzed in her hand again and she quickly opened the message.

  
**Error: Tht wuld work. c u then**

  
Frisk smile grew brighter and she set her phone down on the table next to her. Flowey had yet to reply which worried her. If something happens to him while Toriel is away; she would never forgive herself.

  
  
_**Bzzt Bzzt..** _

  
"Huh?"  Flowey scrunched up his face as he took a look at his red cell phone he had been totting around with him.

  
_**'1 New Message from Frisk'** _

  
"What?!" Flowey flipped open his phone to read the message.

  
**Frisk: Flowey, I am so sorry for being angry with you earlier. Please come home.**  
  
"T-Trash bag!" Flowey shouted up at Sans fiddling nervously with his phone in his vines. Sans snapped out of his train of thought and glanced down at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" His brow bone arched as his eye lights landed on the phone in Flowey's grasp.

  
"It's F-Frisk! She want's me to come home.." He seemed slightly out of it; like it was too good to be true.

  
Sans swiped the phone from his vines and peered at the message.

  
"Let's check it out..Reply to her.." He shoved the phone back in Flowey's face. Flowey scowled while taking back the cell phone and sent a quick reply that he would come home shortly and not to worry about him.

  
"There. Let's get going!" Flowey shut his phone, and looked up at Sans expectantly. Sans huffed a sigh and held out his hand for him to crawl up. Flowey did just that and used his vines to crawl up his hand and latched tightly onto his hoodie sleeve.

  
"Kay, deep breath..Don’t wanna ruffle your petals." Sans chuckled and closed his sockets. Flowey followed suit, and in a weird tug of their bodies; they were standing back in front of Toriel's house. Flowey gasped and tried to regain his composure while sliding down Sans arm. Sans just snickered and quickly ushered him to go inside.

  
"I'll stay put; scream if it's a trap, and if it is I’ll make sure to come in with a big bloom." Sans chuckled to himself, then he scowled at the thought of it being a trap.

Flowey huffed and shot him a glare before cautiously making his way to the door. He hadn't locked it when he left, so he hoped it still would be unlocked. He carried himself over to the door and used his vines to jingle the handle. The door swung open easily.

  
Flowey sighed nervously; and gave one quick glance back at Sans who was watching him intently from the sidewalk. Flowey turned back and crawled inside. He peered around the room quickly taking note that all of the lights were off.

  
Listening for anything off; he held his breath. Silence, and the tick of the clock coming from the kitchen. A few more moments, and he let out his breath in relief. He turned back to the open door and gave Sans a would be thumbs up. The best he could do with vines. Sans gave a nod and in an instant he was gone.

  
Flowey shut the door and locked it before making his way upstairs. When he reached the top he could see the yellow light under the door leading to Frisks' bedroom. He quietly crept forward; and just as he was about to reach for the handle, the door swung open and Frisk stood there peering down at him in sheer relief.

  
She quickly knelt down before he could get a word out and pulled him towards her in a tight hug. Flowey squirmed in her grasp trying to get her to stop hugging him so tightly.

  
"Frisk! I can't..breathe!" He gasped as she suddenly held him away from her. She gave him a pleading look; and he sighed reaching out to pat her on top of the head.

  
"You're nothing but trouble, yeah know that?" He chuckled. She sighed happily and set him back down in front of her.

  
***I'm so sorry for getting angry with you. I thought you needed some time to gather your thoughts, but when you didn't come home I started to get worried!*** She gave him one of her signature pout faces, and he wiggled in place.

  
"Hey it's okay! Apology accepted." He gave her a cheeky smile, and she smiled down at him. She quickly scooped him back up to carry him inside the bedroom where his flower pot was.

  
"Don't make a habit of it though.." He warned her playfully. Frisk just nodded her head still smiling happily. He wasn't mad at her after all. She had been worrying too much; and now everything was fine again. Once she had gotten his text a flood of emotions had hit her; happiness, relief, guilt, hopefulness.

  
She walked over and set him down on the windowsill and patted him on his head. He blushed and pushed her hand away. He turned his back towards her and crawled up into his flower pot and glanced out the window into the cloudy sky.

  
"It's going to rain.." He mumbled to her. Frisk glanced out the window as well; and shrugged her shoulders. Flowey was home now, so she didn't have to worry about him catching a cold. She turned to go back to her bed, and noticed that her phone was lit up. She quickened her pace and reached to pick it up.

  
_**'1 New Message from Sans'** _

  
Frisk immediately felt bad for ditching Sans earlier the other day, but she couldn't help it with how him and Error were interacting. She was worried a fight would have happened if she hadn’t intervened. She sighed, opening the message.

  
**Sans: Heya kiddo, thought we was gonna meet up later? Issokay you can make it up to me, by coming to dinner tomorrow and eating Paps spaghetti. ;)**

  
Frisk slapped her forehead, and sunk down onto her bed. Flowey heard the smacking sound and turned back to look at Frisk with a befuddled expression.  Frisk looked like she was lost in thought and annoyed all at once.

  
"What's wrong Frisk?" Flowey fully turning to watch her now.

  
Frisk chewed on her bottom lip contemplating on what she should tell Sans. After all he did come home to hang out with her, and she hadn't really hung out with him or Papyrus in a long time. Maybe Error would understand. After all she couldn't disappoint Papyrus; the thought of his skulking face would break her heart.

  
She shook her head of the thoughts and set her phone down in her lap before replying to Flowey.

  
***Sans wants me to come over for dinner tomorrow. Error already asked to hang out; but I would feel bad letting Papyrus down.*** She sighed, closing her eyes.

  
Flowey flinched at the mention of Error once again. 'Is this monster persistent or what?'

  
"Whatcha gonna do Frisk? Surely, you're not going to let that over grown giant down are you?" He twitched his petals. He knew he was being condescending, but the rage that was slowly starting to build up was hard to keep from showing.

  
Frisk frowned while knitting her brows. 'I guess I'll have to go to dinner..or maybe reschedule with him?' She ran another hand through her hair; slightly snagging on a knot she had made earlier in her frustration. She hissed and tugged it the rest of the way out before picking up her phone and replying to Sans.

  
**Frisk: Sure Sans, but unfortunately I've already made plans.. I would love to hang out with you and Papy another time?**  
  
Sans had been fidgeting on the couch waiting for Frisk to reply. Sure there had been a chance she would of been asleep by now; but he really hoped she'd give him an answer tonight to calm his bones.

  
"C'mon kid.. throw me a bone 'ere.." He grit his teeth looking back to the phone sitting on the table in front of him. He had read Papyrus a bed time story; the first time in a few years to be exact. Seems his brother wanted to take advantage of him being home.

  
He chuckled at the thought; and rubbed his hands down the front of his skull. He peered down at the pink slippers on his feet and heaved a sigh. Just when he was going to admit defeat his phone buzzed. His head shot up and he quickly reached for the phone sliding it to his messages.

  
**Frisk: Sure Sans, but unfortunately I've already made plans.. I would love to hang out with you and Papy another time?**

  
Sans grit his teeth at her response. "Oh I'm not goin' to let that happen.."

  
He quickly sent her a reply.

  
**Sans: Aw c'mon kiddo; you owe me. Plus we miss you. Specially Paps..**

  
Frisk sighed; he was right. She did kind of ditch him the other day for Error. Seeing Papyus wouldn't be too bad; maybe she could show him how well she's improved on her cooking skills.

  
**Frisk: Well since you put it that way. Alright Sans, I'll come over for dinner.**

  
Sans thrust his fist in the air in victory. Papyrus would be thrilled. He had been wanting to tell the human of his achievements; and have her try his new pasta dishes for sometime. Living in the capital put a damper on that; and kept him away from the small town they had established around Mt. Ebbot. It was about a four hour drive by car to the capital.

  
Sans sent a quick response and his perma-grin widening. His eye lights were shining now.

  
**Sans: Thanks kiddo, pick ya up at 11.**

  
Frisk groaned at his reply. Eleven in the morning was not dinner. She rubbed the bridge of her nose; he must want her there for Papyrus. She grumbled, replying to him.

  
**Frisk: Isn't 11 a bit too early for dinner Sans?**  
  
Sans chuckled at the message she had sent. Hopefully she wouldn't be on to him. He had to get her away from Error; no matter what. He also had to seem oblivious to the fact. He leaned back against the couch and sent a reply; before setting the phone down beside him.

  
**Sans: that it is; but paps is so happy to have you here. he demanded that you be here early so he could tell you of all his awesome achievements. Isn't he the coolest?**

  
Frisk sighed; 'Yep, thought so. Now I feel bad.' She kicked herself. She should really think better of Sans. He only wants her to be there early for Papyrus.

  
Flowey watched her inner turmoil, and snickered to himself. 'That creepy trash-bag isn't getting her tomorrow.'

  
Frisk sent one last reply to Sans.

  
**Frisk: Yes Paps is pretty awesome. Okay, I'll see you guys at 11. :)**

  
Sans grinned widely; and pushed himself off the couch stretching. His bones cracking as he moved his joints around. "Heh, better get some sleep." He used his magic to flick off the light switch and teleported into his bedroom. For now; he could sleep at ease. Tomorrow would be another day to worry.  
  
Frisk huffed, going back to her messages with Error; and sent him a message letting him know she would have to cancel plans.

  
  
Error was messing with a black and red doll when his phone went off. He didn't check it right away knowing fully well who it was. He studied the doll in his grasp and ran a thumb down the side of it. Where would he even begin to create a doll that looked like him. He never really thought about how he looked.

  
He peered closely through his buttons in a small clear container. There were all kinds of different shapes and sizes, colors and designs. Finding ones to match his eye colors would be difficult. He rubbed his eye sockets, before setting the doll down and grabbing his phone from his hoodie pocket.

  
He opened the message from Frisk; and immediately frowned at what he read.

  
**Bright Eyes: Hey Error, sorry but I have to cancel our plans for tomorrow. Sans has invited me over for dinner with Papyrus. Though Papyrus has thought it reason enough to have me over at 11. Maybe we can reschedule?**  
  
Error re-read the message multiple times, before grasping his phone tighter in his hand. His sockets narrowed; and his grin slowly spread up to his eye sockets.

  
~~"Heh Heh Heh.."~~ His shoulders began to shake as he laughed to himself.

  
~~"Touche' Classic."~~ His laugh  grew darker as he clicked away a response to Frisk. He wondered just what Sans would be up to. It was obvious he was trying to separate the two of them, but it wouldn't work for very long.

  
**Error: Sure thing, Bright eyes. Let me no when u wnt to hang again.**

  
His reply was brief; he couldn't show his anger through his responses to her. He set his phone back in his hoodie pocket and picked up the doll that he had been working on. He stared hard at the faceless doll, pondering about all the different possibilities of how the next day would go down. Sans wasn't going to give up so easily. This amused Error to no end. A nice little game to play to stave off of his boredom.  
  
Frisk sighed in relief once she finally received a reply from Error. He wasn't mad, and he'd even want to hang out again when she was free.

  
She shut her phone and grabbed the charger cord beside her bed and plugged it into her phone before setting it on the table.

  
Flowey wiggled deeper into the soil in his flower pot getting more comfortable.

  
"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" He mumbled quietly; trying to stifle a yawn but failing miserably.

  
She glanced over at Flowey, ***Going to go to Sans' house tomorrow for dinner.*** Flowey nod his head, and yawned again.

  
Frisk just smiled softly at him before walking over and planting a small peck to the top of his head.

  
He blushed and muttered a good night; before slowly shutting his eyes. Frisk walked over to the wall and shut off the light. She crept slowly to the bed, so she was sure not to trip or stub her toe on anything laying on the floor and pulled back the covers crawling into bed once again.

  
She laid back, resting her head on her pillow while letting her eyes close. She held the covers up close to her chin to keep warm. Hopefully sleep would take her this time, and she wouldn't have any dreams, or nightmares.

  
She shivered at the thought of another nightmare. It had been a few days since her last one, and she was relishing in finding a soundless night..

  
She slowed her breathing and let her thoughts drift off to the doll that Error had been carrying and smiled in her sleep at  the thought of how cute it was. She also pictured what the doll would look like that Error said that he would make for her. She hoped that it would be as cute as the other doll.

  
She found herself giggling in her sleep, and soon she was completely out..

  
  
"SANS! SANS! YOU LAZY BONES, WAKE UP!" A high pitched voice that could only belong to Papyrus, rang through San's bedroom door.  
Sans groaned and pulled the covers up and over his skull.

  
"Five more minutes.." He replied drowsily.

  
"YOU'VE HAD YOUR FIVE EXTRA MINUTES, 15 MINUTES AGO! IF YOU DO NOT GET UP; WE WILL BE LATE PICKING UP THE HUMAN! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER LATE!" He jiggled the door knob, and the door swung open. Papyrus scoffed at how messy his brother's room was. Even if he was away most of the time; it still smelled of musty ketchup and sweaty socks.

  
"HONESTLY SANS! I JUST CLEANED THIS ROOM YESTERDAY!" Papyrus strode in, hands on his hips glaring down at the bundled up skeleton burrito. His eye sockets narrowed at the rise and fall of Sans' breathing.

  
"NYEHH!" Papyrus losing his patience reached out and grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Sans. His hands quickly shot up to cover his exposed rib cage, and he opened his left eye socket to look up at his brother. Papyrus was holding the blanket in one hand, and resting his other on his hip in triumph.

  
"Okay..I'm up." Sans groaned, while slowly sitting up.

  
Papyrus let out a small chuckle and tossed the offending blanket in a dirty hamper. Sans ran one of his hands over the back of his skull, scratching at his vertbrae. His eye lights focused and slowly drifted over to the alarm clock sitting on the floor next to his bed.

  
It read 4:53AM. Sans sighed shaking his head as he slowly turned to hang his legs off his bed.

  
"Bright an early as always, eh bro?" Sans chuckled to himself as Papyrus gave him a huge grin.

  
"OF COURSE BROTHER! ONE MUST BE UP TO GREET THE SUNRISE!" He turned to walk over to San's closet and rummage  through it to pull out a black t-shirt with "404 ERROR: NOT FOUND," on it, and held it up to show Sans.

  
Sans flinched slightly, but quickly dismissed it. He sighed standing to his feet and waved his wrist making a plain white t-shirt float past Papyrus and into his out stretch hand. Papyrus tutted at him, and hung the shirt back up in the closet. Sans made a note to burn that shirt later.  
  
"YOU SHOULD REALLY UPDATE YOUR WARDROBE BROTHER. METTATON SAYS ONE SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE A GRAND SELECTION OF GARMENTS TO ENTERTAIN GUESTS, OR FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS." He crossed his arms over his broad rib cage and narrowed his sockets at Sans.

  
Sans just shrugged on the white t-shirt, and rolled his eye lights before popping his head out of the opening.

  
"Heh, I'm a simple monster Paps." He reached over to grab his blue jacket off the floor and shuffled over to slip on his signature pink slippers. 'I'm also not taking advice from a narcissistic tin can..' He mumbled under his breath before slinging his jacket over his left shoulder and looking up at Papyrus.

  
"HMM. I SUPPOSE YOUR LAZINESS IS TO BLAME." He shrugged his shoulders with his hands in the air and let them drop to his side. Sans grinned wider up at his brother. He was wearing his signature "Cool Dude" t-shirt and black gym shorts. He always wore them when he had been on a jog.

  
"Heh you know me so well," Sans chuckled and started to head out of his room and into the hallway. Papyrus just grumbled in annoyance under his breath as he followed after him.

  
"..Paps, what's that smell?" Sans stopped walking and his skull whipped around to stare at his brother with a wide knowing grin. Papyrus slapped both sides of his cheek bones in shock and quickly ran passed Sans.

  
"OH NO! THE PANCAKES ARE BURNING!" He jumped down the full flight of stairs with ease and ran into the kitchen where black smoke was pouring out of the kitchen. Sans just laughed while wiping a tear away from his socket. The fire alarm sounding off as he descending the stairs and into the living room. He sure missed spending time with his brother.  
  
_"Beep. Beep. Bee-"_ Frisks' hand tapped the snooze button on her phone. She grumbled while rolling over and pulled the covers up and closer to her chin.

  
Flowey blinked sleepily over to Frisk in her bed. He opened his mouth to speak but only a yawn was produced. After a few more seconds and his eyes adjusted to the light shining through the window he noticed how early it was.

  
"5:30.. Ugh Frisk.." Flowey groaned. 'Why did she have her alarm set so early?'

  
_"Beep. Beep. Beep."_

  
"Frisssk.." Flowey called out to her over the alarm going off.

  
_"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."_

  
"FRIIIISK.. TURN IT OFF!" He jostled around in his pot in frustration at being too far away to switch it off him self. The sound was annoying.

  
_"Beep. Bee-"_ Frisk shut off the alarm on her phone, and slowly opened her eyes to glare at Flowey who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. Frisk had a tendency to be a morning person and also a night owl. He wasn't sure how it worked out for her, but he really wish he had her stamina. He remembers one time Frisk mentioning Insomnia but he didn't know what that meant. He cursed himself for not looking it up before.

  
"Why so early Frisk?" Flowey grumbled groggily. Frisk slowly pulled the covers down to free her hands and started to sign slowly.

  
***I wanted to make sure that I was prepared for today.*** She yawned shortly after trying to cover her mouth in time.

Flowey wiggled in his flower pot more and twitched his petals trying to wake himself up more.

  
"He's not gonna be here until 11, what do you need to prepare for that's so important to wake up at the crack of dawn!" He stared harder at her, and she squirmed under the covers. He noticed that her face took on a small pink blush and he became even more suspicious.

  
Frisk fumbled with her hands under the covers to grab a hold of her phone and hold it to her chest. She had a message from Error waiting to be read; and she wanted to get up early in hopes that if she texted him he would respond and she'd be able to have a conversation with him before she went off to Sans' house.

  
"Friiiskk.." Flowey tilted his head, giving her a stern look. Frisk puffed out her cheeks and threw off her covers. Moving to sprawl out and hold her phone up in the air to open up the text message.

  
Flowey blinked back in awe at her reaction and rolled his eyes once he realized she wasn't going to give him a straight answer. "Tch."

  
Frisk glanced over to Flowey before reading the message she had waiting from Error.

  
**Error: Good nite Bright Eyes. Try not to miss me tomorrow.**

  
Frisk blushed more, looking fondly at the text. It was short and simple, but it meant a lot to her. He liked to call her Bright eyes. She smiled while pulling her bottom lip between her teeth wanting to send him a reply. 'Would he be up right now?' She wondered hovering her fingers over the keyboard. Flowey let out a loud sigh, and Frisk almost jumped from the sudden sound. She had drifted off into her own little world quickly and almost forgot that he was still in the room.

  
"Who are you texting?" Flowey narrowed his eyes at her again, having a growing suspicion that it was Error.

  
Frisk fumbled with the phone in her hands and sat up blushing more. She tucked some of her hair behind her left ear, and held up a finger to Flowey to tell him one moment. He rolled his eyes again, and turned to look out the window. The sun had risen and the signs of life were starting to show around the town.

  
While Flowey was looking away Frisk quickly sent a message to Error.

  
Frisk: Good Morning Error. I hope you slept well. I'm up early to prepare for today.

  
She clicked send, and thought that was a simple message. Frisk looked over to Flowey once more and huffed a sigh. Flowey perked up to turn to look at her. She had turned to slide off the bed and stand up. She tucked her phone under her arm and signed to him once again.

  
***Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast.*** She smiled brightly at him.

  
Flowey hummed in response and gave a quick nod of his head. He wasn't going to turn down food; maybe he could get her to tell him about her day with Error while she cooked.

  
"Sure, why not." He smiled at her and wiggled his petals happily. Frisk clasped her hands together happily and then strut off to her dresser to pick out an outfit for the day. She picked out black leggings, blue jean shorts; and a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had gold hearts all over it.

  
She showed it to Flowey for approval and he gave a nod. She smiled and turned to pick out some fresh under garments from her Chester Drawer. Once she had those she shuffled into her bathroom to change clothes. Flowey sighed once she was out of the room and rubbed at his face with his leaves.

  
"Ugh.. even now she's thinking about him.." He looked back out the window frowning slightly. For once in his life; he really wished it was Smiley Trashbag that she still had an interest in.  
  
"Uh Bro; I think we're gonna have enough puzzles for today." Sans scratched at his skull as he examined the pile of puzzles and board games that Papyrus had gathered before him on the living room floor. Papyrus shoved a rather burnt piece of pancake in his mouth and held the fork pointed towards Sans.

  
"DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WILL BE SATISFIED WITH THESE?" He felt bad not having his best puzzle and traps ready for Frisk. He had Mouse Trap, Junior Jumble, Sudoku, Scramble, Clue, Maze Puzzles, a few others he didn't recognize. Sans thought he saw a few monopoly pieces thrown in there and sighed.

  
Sans began to sweat; and gave a nod of his head. "I think she'll love em bro."

  
Papyrus' eye sockets lit up and his cheeks turned a bright orange as he continued to eat his burnt pancakes. Sans glanced down to the plate that was sitting in his lap. A stack of blackened and crumbled pancakes sat there waiting to be ate. He was happy for once that his magic would dissolve the food before it hit his magical stomach. He hadn't had to stomach his brothers' cooking for awhile.

  
He took a bite of pancake and gave his brother a thumbs up. Papyrus hummed happily as he quickly finished his.  
  
"So what are you going to make?" Flowey followed behind Frisk as they entered the kitchen. Frisk shivered as her bare feet touched the could tile floor. She flipped on the light switch and thought for a moment before turning to reply to him.

  
***I thought I'd make ham and Swiss souffle?*** She tilted her head down at him. Flowey's eyes brightened that was one of his favorite foods.

  
"Yes please!" He squeaked. Frisk giggled behind her hand and quickly gathered the ingredients. Flowey watched her scramble around the kitchen while pulling himself up onto the counter by the sink where his other flower pot was waiting for him. He settled himself down into the soil and hummed happily.

  
Frisk set out the ingredients and began to set to work on making their breakfast. She was about half way through putting them in their small dishes when she heard her phone buzz on the counter. She quickly set down the bowl with the egg and ham mixture to check it. Flowey frowned; his stomach giving a cry in protest.

  
Frisk smiled as she saw that Error had replied to her. She turned her back to Flowey opening the message and quickly reading it.

  
**Error: I'm surprised yer up this early. Miss me already?**  
  
Error chuckled to himself as he looked over at the Doll that he had finished a few hours earlier. It looked just like him, down to his sneakers. He had even sealed it with his magic to keep track of his new friend.  He looked down to his phone resting on his leg and chuckled when he saw Frisk reply to him already.

  
He was honestly surprised when Frisk had sent him a text this early on. He half wondered if she needed something, but when he saw it was just a friendly greeting he relaxed.

  
**Bright Eyes: I have to make breakfast for Flowey, and make sure I clean the house and get a few other chores finished before going over to San's house.**

  
Error noticed she completely avoided the subject of missing him and snickered to himself. Knowing her she probably turned a bright red, and her eyes lit up like they always did when she got embarrassed or shy. He blinked for a moment, and grumbled in annoyance as he pushed those thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

  
He hummed, while sending a reply to her.

  
**Error: If you change yer mind & wnt to hng with a cool monster. You knw how to reach me.**

  
His grin widened at his own reply, and he put his phone back into his jacket pocket. He stood up stretching his arms up and over his head. His joints cracking. He grunted and let himself fall back and let his blue string hammock catch him again. He was tired; and hadn't slept yet. He wanted to finish the Doll so he could give it to her when he saw her next.

  
~~"Heh.. I'm growing soft.."~~ He mumbled as his eye sockets slowly shut, and he was soon out.  
  
Frisk chewed on the inside of her cheek; her face a light shade of pink when she read Error's reply. 'Was it so bad to want to see him so often?' She conteplated these thoughts as she set the dishes in a pan with some water, and set them on the counter while the oven preheated.

  
She tapped her foot on the floor, and looked over to Flowey who had been watching her. 'Has Flowey ever liked someone? Surely he had to before e was a flower?' Frisk stood up straighter and walked closer to Flowey.

  
A determined look in her eyes as he watched her get closer to him. He leaned back slightly giving her a confused look.

  
"Frisk?" He cautiously said her name.

  
Frisk leaned down to get to his height and took another moment before getting up the courage to ask him.

  
***Have you ever liked someone before?*** There she asked; her face lit up even more red.

  
Flowey's eyes widened and his jaw slackened as his mind tried to process what Frisk had just asked him. His memories whirled around in his mind and he felt himself taking on a pink hue. Frisk noticed this and leaned forward more giving him a pleading look.

  
He wiggled under her gaze and coughed to the side trying to cover his face with his leaves.  
  
"Wha-What's with that question!" He was certainly taken aback by it.

  
Frisk stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and signed again to him.

  
***I'm just curious if you have ever liked someone before? ***

  
Flowey was getting nervous; and used his vines to pull his flower pot back away from her to give him some space again. He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure.  
Frisk huffed again eagerly waiting for his response.

  
"Okay okay, calm down.." He held up his leaves in defense, and rolled his eyes.

  
"Yeah I've liked someone before.." He darted his gaze away from her when he saw her face light up and her eyes gleam in excitement. It made him turn more red.

  
"T-That's all I'm gonna say!" He crossed his leaves and turned away from her. Frisk frowned at this and ran a hand through her hair. Well if he wasn't comfortable with talking about it; she knew she shouldn't push the subject.

  
The oven beeped, and Frisk snapped out of her thoughts and quickly picked up the pan and set the souffles in the oven to bake. She shut the oven door and set the timer. She glanced back at Flowey one more time and noticed he still hadn't moved, but his eyes would dart briefly to look at her. 

 

  
"Bro, she'll love it. C'mon it's Frisk.." Sans rubbed back of his skull while watching Papyrus flail about trying to finish up the last of his puzzles for Frisk.

  
"OF COURSE SHE WILL LOVE IT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUILT IT! NYEH HEH HEH!" He stood proudly at all the board games and puzzles laid out in a clever way.

  
Sans chuckled to himself while glancing up at the clock. "Whelp, it's almost time for me to get Frisk."

  
Papyrus squealed in delight, and stamped his feet in place. "OH I AM SO EXCITED TO SEE THE HUMAN SANS!" He then coughed and stood still looking more stoic. "I AM PREPARED FOR THE HUMANS VISIT. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO LEAVE TO BRING HER HERE." He tried to mask his excitement but failed miserably.

  
"Heh, your the coolest bro." Sans winked at him, before turning and disappearing before him. Papyrus let out a happy squeal again and danced about singing "The Human is visiting! The Human is visiting!"  
  
***Okay, that's everything.*** Frisk dusted her hands off together, and looked around the clean home.

Flowey also peered around noticing the lingering lemon scent. She really went all out with dusting and even cleaning the hard wood floors. All in under a few hours even after making them breakfast and cleaning up all the dishes.

  
"You out did your self this time.." He commented while pulling himself up onto the couch while he watched her stand in the middle of the room. Frisk smiled brightly over at him, and stretched her arms over her head, before there was a knock on the door.

  
"Is it 11 already?" Flowey blinked rather bewildered that time had already gone by so fast. Frisk swung her arms and walked over to the door to open it. Sans waved his hand casually at her.

  
"Sup." His grin widened. She was rather casual today. 'Nice to she doesn't dress up for me or Paps.' He thought rather begrudgingly.

  
***Good morning Sans, let me slip on my shoes, and I'll be ready to go.*** She gestured back into the house, and moved to the side to let him. Sans chuckled while shuffling inside looking around. He noticed a lemon scent wafting through out the house and grimaced slightly. It was rather strong. He noticed movement in his peripheral vision and looked over to see Flowey.

  
Flowey rolled his eyes. "Well if isn't smiley trash-bag."

  
"Weed.." Sans muttered back in response. Even though they had a pact for the time being to work together, they still had to act like they normally would towards one another.

  
Frisk ignored the two's howdy do's and slipped on her shoes and ran her hands through her hair real quick. She noticed a dust bunny and frowned while pulling it from her hair and blowing it away from her.

  
"Heh, ey' kiddo. Paps wants to let the over grown daisy join us today.. Somethin' 'bout a fan club 'er somethin'." Sans makes a gesture with his thumb to Flowey over on the couch. Flowey sputters and looks shocked to say the least. Frisk giggles and smiles brightly at him. San sighs in relief at her expression, and gives a wink to Flowey when she looks away.

  
***That's great!*** She shuffles over to grab Flowey. Flowey squeaks in return and wraps his vines around her arm to keep him steady.

  
"Geez Frisk, a little warning next time.." He huffs at her.

  
Frisk just rolls her eyes and turns back to face Sans with a smile. Sans grins at the frowning flower, and takes a few steps towards them and holds out his hand.

  
"I know it' been awhile, but same ol' same ol'. Hold yer breath and close yer eyes." He shut his right eye socket and focused more on the three of them with his magic. Teleporting Flowey wasn't much of a problem. Teleporting a human and a flower took more magic.

  
Frisk reached out with her free hand and slipped into Sans' grasp. His phalanges were warm and smooth. It felt a little different from the way Error's had felt. Errors were rough and more cold. She briefly wondered why the difference, and shut her eyes holding her breath.

  
Sans waited for Flowey to do the same, and his magic flared to life in his left eye. After a few more seconds the world turned, and Frisk felt a tug on her stomach and a falling sensation before appearing out side of the skeleton brother's house. As soon as she felt the ground underneath her feet she exhaled and gulped in air. Flowey slid from her arm and onto the ground still feeling light headed from the quick trip.  
Sans only chuckled at their reactions.

  
"HUMAN FRISK!" Came a shrill voice from the front door. A few quick thuds on the ground and Frisk was hoisted up into the air before she could look up to meet her greeter. She let out a raspy giggle and peered down at the smiling skull of Papyrus. His eye sockets were glittering with happiness, and he pulled her to him squeezing her tightly while swinging her back and forth.

  
"IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU HUMAN! I AM SURE YOU ARE AS EXCITED IF NOT EVEN MORE JOYOUS TO SEE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He nuzzled his skull against the top of her skull. She just giggled more and tried wrapping her arms around his broad rib cage. Flowey just huffed watching the mushy display.

  
Sans looked at his brother with warmth, and let himself relax more. Everything right at this moment was perfect. His brother was happy, and Frisk was safe under his watch from Error.  
'For now..' The thought rang in the back of his skull. He frowned slightly trying not to let the thought bother him at the moment.

  
"Ethem.." Flowey coughed looking up at the tall giant skeleton.

Papyrus stopped swaying and looked down at his feet to see Flowey with his leaves against his stem mimicking a human in frustration. "OH MY GOSH! FLOWEY!"

  
Papyrus quickly set Frisk down and bent over to rest his gloved hands on his legs to not tower as much over the flower.

  
"Bout time you noticed me.." He sighed, and gave Papyrus a small grin.

  
Papyrus slapped both of his hands against his face and squealed. "THIS IS EVEN BETTER! YOUR BIGGEST FAN WAS NOT PREPARED FOR YOUR ARRIVAL, I DO APOLOGIZE. I AM SURE YOU WILL FIND THE ACCOMMODATIONS THAT I HAVE MADE FOR YOU HUMAN TO YOUR LIKING AS WELL!"

  
He quickly shot up straight and twirled on his heel to lead them inside. Sans just shook his head and beamed at them both. Frisk was still giggling and Flowey was more amused now than before. He followed after the skeleton and Frisk patiently waited for Sans.

  
Sans shuffled over and sunk his hands into his pockets giving Frisk a lazy smile. Admiration shown in his eye lights for his brother.

  
"He's the coolest bro ever.." He mumbled to her. Frisk nod her head and watched the two of them enter the house, and Papyrus gesturing about to everything.

  
***Thank you for inviting him Sans..*** Frisk signed to him. Sans just waved his hand dismissively at her.

  
"Don't mention it; I know Paps really admires him.. Can't see why, but Paps has always been able to see the good in others." They walk side by side until they reach the door, and he gestures for Frisk to go inside first. She smiles sweetly and enters the living room to look about.

  
There were tons of board games set up all over the floor, and small drawings with mazes all over them. A banner was put up that read "We Missed You," on it that really touched her heart. She held her hand over to her chest and tried not to get teary eyed. She really needed to visit more. Especially for Papyrus.

  
"I HOPE YOU CAME PREPARED HUMAN. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE OUTDONE HIMSELF THIS TIME! CAN YOU DEFEAT ME IN ALL OF THESE JAPES?" He stood before her, hands on his hips looking already triumpet. Sans shook his head while chuckling.

  
"Give her a minute Paps, she just got here." He chuckled while shuffling awkwardly in place. He was standing behind Frisk and Flowey; who had made himself comfortable on their old green couch.

  
"Geez a little over board don't you think?" Flowey remarked as he studied all of the board games littered about the floor. Sans shot him a glare, and Frisk simply smiled up at Papyrus.

  
***Do I get to pick what's first?*** She tilted her head ever so slightly.

  
Papyrus held his mandible while making a humming sound. After a moment he gave a curt nod and watched Frisk examine each one carefully before deciding on Connect-Four.

  
***Let's start with this one.*** She pointed to the colorful yellow display full of holes.

  
"NYEH HEH HE! A WONDERFUL CHOICE FOR YOUR UNTIMELY DEFEAT!" He let himself drop down to the floor crossing his long boney legs in front of him.

  
Frisk followed suit, and Flowey  crawled over to the arm rest of the couch to better watch the two of them play the game. Sans stood by watching the two of them start round one.

  
"THE NAME OF THE GAME IS CONNECT FOUR! YOU MUST GET FOUR OF THE SAME COLOR CIRCLE IN A ROW TO DEFEAT ME." He went first by picking up a small round looking plastic coin and dropped it down in between the two yellow stands. It fell down to the bottom second right.

  
Frisk grinned while picking up her piece and letting it drop into the far left slot. Papyrus grit his teeth while thinking of his next move. Sans eye lights lit up with amusement as he came over to crouch down next to his brother. He winked at Frisk when she glanced up at him.

  
The game continued on for another ten minutes or so; when finally Frisk connected four circles in a row. Papyrus gasped at how easily she had beaten him, and declared that he had went easier on her, and wouldn't do so the next time.

  
They continued with their puzzles for a few hours; until Frisks' stomach let out a small protest of hunger. She quickly held her stomach turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment. Sans had been sitting on the couch watching Tv as the others; even Flowey had joined in playing Mouse Trap.

  
"NYEHEHE IT SEEMS THAT YOUR STOMACH CAN'T GO VERY LONG WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS' CUISINE! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Papyrus eye light's gleamed and he quickly sprang up from the floor. The sudden movement caused Flowey to almost topple over scowling up at the tall skeleton. Frisk rubbed her right arm subconsciously peering up at Papyrus.

  
***I would love some of your cooking Papyrus. Can I help you in the kitchen?*** She asked shyly. She had been practicing her cooking and also wanted to show off how much she improved. Papyrus thrust his arm in the air, and his cape billowed out behind him some how with out an air current.

  
"OF COURSE YOU MAY JOIN ME! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T LET MY FRIEND BE GRACED IN THE KITCHEN WITH MY PRESENCE!" He reached out and held out his gloved hand to her. She hid her raspy giggle behind her left hand and reached out with her right for his.

  
He quickly pulled her up to her feet and she smiled brightly at him. Sans had been watching from the couch the entire time.

  
"SANS I SHALL BE COOKING DINNER NOW, PLEASE KEEP OUR OTHER GUEST ENTERTAINED!" He gestured to Flowey who had been poking at the plastic pink cage hanging from the stand. It promptly fell and rolled on it's side avoiding the mouse piece waiting to be trapped.

  
"'Kay." Sans waved his hand dismissively at his brother. The two turned away to make their way into the kitchen.  
  
Flowey turned to where Sans was on the couch and huffed a sigh. Sans shrugged his shoulder's and patted the spot next to him, his grin widening ever so slightly at the obvious discomfort of the Flower.

  
"Hey Buddy, I don't like this any more than you, but remember it's for Frisk, yea?" His brow bones arched and he waited for his response.

  
Flowey rolled his eyes, and slowly crawled over and pulled himself up on the couch, but kept his distance from Sans. "So what's the plan anyway.." He muttered glancing over to the Tv. It was a weird game show that he didn't understand.

  
Sans hesitated for a moment  before looking back to the tv.

  
"For now we watch her.. make sure she doesn't have a lot of contact with him. I'm not going to be able to stay here for long..Unfortunately." He rubbed his temple with his fingers. Slight bone on bone scraping sound made Flowey wince.

  
"She was texting him last night.. and this morning." Flowey commented dryly.

  
"Heh.." Sans shut his eye sockets, then sunk back more into the couch. "This is more problematic than I thought. If only I could reach Ink.. than maybe Error would leave." He opened his eyes again to study his hand in front of his face.

  
Flowey hummed in agreement slowly drowning out the sound of the tv. 'Man this is weird..' He thought to himself.  
  
"HAVE YOU BEEN PRACTICING WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT, FRISK?" Papyrus asked as he dawned on his apron and a chef's hat. It made him look even more tall than before, and Frisk had to lean back against the kitchen counter to take him all in.

  
She gave a nod and held up her arm, acting like she was flexing her muscles. Papyrus gave her a hearty slap on the back, which made her almost fall forward into the table, but she righted her self before hand.

  
"VERY GOOD! NOW THAN, I THOUGHT I WOULD PREPARE A RARE TREAT. LASAGNA!" He turned to pull a box of noodles from the upper cabinet over the stove, and Frisks' smile brightened and she bounced lightly on her feet in excitement.

  
*I haven't had Lasagna in a long time!* She signed happily, quickly making her way to his side to watch him.

  
Papyrus took out a large stock pot and filled it with water. He turned the pressure on full blast and Frisk had to cover her face to avoid the splashed of water getting in her eyes. Papyrus hummed happily at the stock pot filled with water.

  
After a few minutes he switched the water off and transferred the pot to the stove.

  
He picked up the salt shaker near by and began to unscrew the cap. Frisk paused for a moment before she realized that he was going to dump the entire contents into the water. She quickly reached out and grabbed his ulna. Papyrus almost jumped from shock being in his own world.

  
"YES FRISK? WHAT IS IT?" He leaned over and tilted his head down towards her. She pointed to the salt shaker and shook her head.

  
"SILLY HUMAN, YOU MUST SALT THE WATER; OR ELSE THE NOODLES WILL STICK TOGETHER." He chuckled to himself and continued to unscrew the shaker. Frisk frowned and reached out to snatch the shaker from his gloved hands. Papyrus gasped in shock and stared down at Frisk.

  
She narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly as she screwed the salt shaker lid back on tightly. She held out her hand to sprinkle some salt into her palm. Papyrus watched her for a moment.  
She had about a half a tablespoon before she poured it into the water. She then set the shaker on the other side of the counter where he couldn't reach. Papyrus frowned slightly knitting his brow bones in confusion.

  
"BUT HUMA-" Frisk held up her hand to interrupt him.

  
***The water doesn't have to have a lot of salt. Too much salt and the noodles will absorb the flavor. Use just enough to keep them from sticking. You can also use Olive Oil as an alternative.*** She then turned to grab a whisk to stir the salt mixture. Papyrus hummed, and straightened his posture.

  
"I NEVER KNEW THAT. WELL I SUPPOSE WE WILL TRY YOUR WAY.  YOU ARE THE GUEST AFTER ALL!"

  
Frisk huffed and blew up at her bangs. Papyrus went to the fridge to pull out some tomatoes; beef, and some ricotta cheese. Frisk turned to watch him set them down on the counter.

  
***Why don't you let me cook the beef while you take care of the sauce?*** She offered to help.

  
Sudden flash backs of Undyne and Papyrus setting Undyne's house on fire cooking spaghetti playing in the back of her mind. She felt like she was going to visibly sweat if he declined her offer.  
Papyrus grit his teeth, but smiled at her.

  
"VERY WELL, I SHALL HOPE YOU COOK THE MEAT WITH AS MUCH PASSION AS YOUR LITTLE HUMAN BODY CAN CONTAIN!" He passed her the hamburger meat in the small package.  
 Frisk huffed a sigh of relief and searched for a skillet. A brief glance to the stock pot and she realized Papyrus hadn't even turned on the burner. While Papyrus had his back turned Frisk quickly turned the dial to medium heat, and smiled.

  
After getting the package of beef open, she set the contents in the skillet and turned on the burner for it. She threw the package away and rolled up part of her sleeves. Not too far up. She didn't want to get her shirt messy.

  
A soon as the skillet began to heat up; the sound of sizzling meat cooking could be heard around the kitchen. Papyrus had learned to peel the tomatoes before bashing them to much with all his might. Frisk had to duck down quickly by the kitchen table to avoid the tomato mush hitting her. After a few seconds and Papyrus had a bowl full of tomato sauce.

  
Frisk quickly sprang up to stir the hamburger around in the skillet, like she had been there entire time. Papyrus turned to face her and smiled happily at her. His skull was covered in the red sauce, and she had to turn away to stop herself from giggling.

  
'I really missed this..' She thought happily to herself. Papyrus could brighten up even the darkest of days for her. It was something she really appreciated when it came to the friendly giant. In times of when she was down and Papyrus and Sans still lived in New Ebbot she would often hang out with him.

  
They would cook a lot and play all kinds of puzzles. On occasion she would train with him in the mornings or go on a daily jog. After he was appointed Chef to Asgore, and Undyne appointed right hand monster to him, things changed drastically. Sans had already been offered a job with NASA with Alphys towards the time they had arrived to the surface.

  
She noticed she had been zoning out and the meat was turning more black then brown. She pulled the skillet from the burner and turned the dial off. She sighed in frustration at her wandering thoughts.

  
"HUMAN! I THINK THE NOODLES ARE DONE!" Papyrus pulled out a long noodle. It was rather squishy, and Frisk sighed. The noodles were almost over cooked.

  
'Man, c'mon Frisk..' She pulled her self together and turned the burner off for the water; and grabbed the colander to drain away the water.

  
While she was draining the water from the noodles; Papyrus pulled out a glass casserole dish and set it on the counter next to the stove. "OH! HUMAN CAN YOU PULL OUT THE MOZZARELLA FROM THE REFRIGERATOR?"

  
Frisk set the colander with the noodles in the sink, and turned to go to the fridge and get out the mozzarella cheese. She also noticed Parmesan and grabbed that too. She turned to smile at him as he took the noodles to place 3 long ways in the dish. He grabbed a big spoon and spread the sauce on thick.

  
Frisk winced slightly; and set the cheese down on the other side of the counter.

  
***Try to space out the sauce evenly, you want to make sure you have enough for all the layers.*** She pointed out to him. Papyrus sighed and frowned slightly looking back down at her.

  
"IT SEEMS THAT EVEN THOUGH I AM THE KING'S CHEF.. I HAVE A LOT TO LEARN FROM YOU FRISK." The spoon started to slip from his gloves as his expression saddened even more.  
Frisk took notice of this quickly and patted Papyrus on the back giving him a cheerful smile.

  
***I love your cooking Papyrus; I'm only trying to help you improve it! It can only get better from here!*** She gave him a thumbs up and winked at him.

  
Papyrus slapped his face with both of his hands; the spoon included. Red sauce flicked across the front of Frisks' shirt and over Papyru's smiling face.

  
"YOU REALLY MEAN THAT HUMAN?" His eye lights glimmered. Frisk smiled up at him; letting her shoulders relax.

  
***Yes! You can do Great things after all Paps!*** She took the bottom of his apron and wiped away the sauce from his cheek bones. Papyrus blinked for a moment at the gesture. Frisk was smiling up at him, her blue eyes shimmering slightly. Papyrus caught himself blushing and turned away suddenly pulling the apron from Frisks' hands.

  
"Ethem..OF COURSE I CAN DO GREAT THINGS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!" He turned his head back to her to smile widely at her. Frisk giggled to herself, and the both continued to layer the Lasagna in comfortable silence.

  
Once the oven was preheated and the Lasagna was put in to the oven, Frisk was washing up the dishes when her cell phone went off. Papyrus had been taking off his hat and apron when he peered over to Frisk at the strange tune coming from her back pocket.

  
"HUMAN YOU SEEM TO BE RINGING?" He seemed confused by this.

  
Frisk quickly tried to dry off her hands, and reach for the phone in her back pocket. It was 2 new messages from Error. Frisk smiled at the screen and swiped to get to her messages.  
Papyrus slowly hovered closer to her.

  
**Error: hpe yer not bored without me.**

  
**Error: I have a serprize fer U next time we hng.**

  
"WHO IS ERROR? AND DOES THIS PERSON NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL?" Papyrus was squinting down at the screen. Frisk shot ram rod straight almost dropping her phone in the process. Her face was a bright pink and she clutched the phone to her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

  
"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY? I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU." Papyrus crossed his arms over his rib cage and tapped his left foot.  
Frisk put her phone under her arm and sighed at Papyrus.

  
***I'm fine Papyrus. You shouldn't read other's messages. What if it had been something private?*** Her right brow raised in question at him.  
Papyrus thought for a moment before turning a bright orange.

  
"OH MY HUMAN! DID I -- OH NO! HOW COULD I! MY SINCEREST APOLOGIZES FRISK; I DID NOT MEAN TO INTRUDE.." He looked nervous and couldn't look at Frisk in the eyes. Frisk took in his stance, and she slapped her forehead huffing.

  
She raised her hands slowly feeling slightly embarrassed. ***Sorry Papyrus, it wasn't anything like that. Error is my new friend, and --***

  
"A NEW FRIEND! THAT IS WONDERFUL! PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THIS NEW FRIEND ERROR!" He practically shouted at her. Frisk looked to the door way waving her hands for Papyrus to keep it down. She knew the mention of her knew friend didn't set right with Flowey or Sans. She wasn't sure why, but didn't want to start anything.

  
Papyrus stopped and looked at her with his jaw open.

  
*I will tell you more about Error later okay. Right now I am here to spend time with you guys.* She wanted to reply to Error; but knew it would be rude to.

  
Papyrus clapped his hands together in excitement. "VERY WELL, I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING ABOUT THIS NEW FRIEND!"

  
  
Error sighed; staring at his phone. It had been at least an hour or more since he sent the text messages to Frisk.

  
~~"Hmm.. Why do I care?"~~ He grumbled to himself, Frisk usually replied pretty promptly.

  
~~'Maybe Classic is keeping her from replying..'~~ He clenched his fist slightly in his jacket pocket.

  
He was getting rather bored just sitting in the void waiting on when Frisk would want to hang out. What did he even do before deciding to go to her universe. He slipped his phone in his other pocket and scratched the back of his skull afterwards.

  
He used to make random objects go missing in other time lines to have some fun. He got a kick out that for only about a day or so before getting bored again. He had already made just about every San's doll he could come across. More and more still popped up though which aggravated him more as he sat there thinking about it.

  
~~"C'mon Bright Eyes.."~~ He mumbled standing up and opening up a portal in the space before him. Beyond all the error coding he could see the small town coming into view. Maybe he'd walk around to keep himself distracted. As much as he would love to crash on Sans, he wouldn't want to disappoint Bright eyes.

  
~~"Tch.."~~ He grinned before shuffling through the portal.

  
  
"DINNER IS READY YOU TWO!" Papyrus called from the kitchen.

  
Flowey groaned in exasperation "About time." He quickly lowered himself down to the floor to move to the kitchen. When he reached the door way; he noticed Sans was already sitting at the table. He rolled his eyes muttering something that they couldn't understand.

  
Sans just chuckled and sighed happily. Today had been a nice relaxing day. His brother was happy; Frisk was safe for now, and no signs of Error.

  
"This smells wonderful Paps." Sans could tell that the dish was edible this time around and he mouthed a word of thanks to Frisk when she peered at him. She gave a small nod and smiled knowing he truely meant it.

  
There were times when Sans had come over after Papyrus had went to bed so he could eat Toriels home cooked meals. He loved his brother; and would always praise his brother's cooking and eat it no matter how inedible it was. Toriel had also been teaching Frisk how to cook; so he knew he was in good hands when Frisk offered to help cook. She would encourage Papyrus to cook better in subtle ways that wouldn't hurt his brother's feelings.

  
"OF COURSE IT SMELLS WONDERFUL BROTHER! BOTH FRISK AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CRAFTED THIS DISH!"

  
"Heh, so I should be able to _stomach_ it.." He rested his skull against his hand; his eye lights shining in amusement.

  
"SANS.." Papyrus stopped plating the lasagna and eyed his brother with narrowed sockets.

  
"Oh c'mon Paps. You wouldn't want me to _pasta-way_ from lack of food..would ya?" His brows raised more his smile getting bigger.  
Papyrus groaned in frustration and almost flung the spatula down.

  
"SANS NO PUNS AT THE DINNER TABLE!"

  
Frisk tried to hide her amusement; and coughed into her hand. Flowey pulled the chair out next to Frisk and pulled him self up. "A little help here.." He said in an annoyed tone. Frisk looked to her left and reached out to pick up Flowey and set him on the table.

  
He looked over to the nice portion of the lasagna on his plate and his eyes brightened up. His mouth began to water; and he quickly used to his vines to pick up a fork to plunge into the food hungrily.

  
Frisk looked slightly taken aback, but knew Flowey really liked her cooking. Sans hesitated watching Flowey shove a fork full of noodles and sauce in his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed happily.  
Papyrus looked pleased and pulled out the chair to sit next to Sans. He quickly picked up his utensils and began to eat his food.

  
Sans was in tow shortly after. There was a comfortable silence for the first few bites of food for everyone. They were enjoying the taste.. Papyrus cleared his throat, and looked over to Frisk.

  
"THOUGH IT MAY NOT HAVE THE PASSIONATE TASTE THAT IT NORMALLY HAS WHEN I MAKE IT. YOUR RENDITION IS ALSO ACCEPTABLE." He gave a brief nod and took another bite.

  
Frisk smiled and set her fork down. ***Thank you Papyrus; we should get together more often to cook***

  
Sans smiled at this, and sighed happily.

  
"YES WE SHOULD HUMAN, AND MAYBE YOU CAN INVITE YOUR NEW FRIEND OVER AS WELL!"

  
Sans flinched; and Flowey almost chocked on his food. He set his fork down quickly and grabbed the glass of water in front of him to chug it down quickly. He gasped for air after draining half the glass and eyed Sans before looking to Frisk who had slowed her eating.

  
She set her fork back down, and smiled at Papyrus slightly tense. ***I'm sure he would love that Papyrus.***

  
"Speaking of 'new friend,'" Sans replied a little colder than expected. He hoped his brother didn't catch on.

  
"How was your day with him yesterday?" His brow bone arched, as he tapped his fork against his empty plate.

  
'Why does he want to know?' Frisk thought to herself. She knit her brows together before leaning back in her chair. Flowey glanced to her, and felt the small bits of tension coming from Sans.  
***It went well. We went on a Picnic; and got to know each other more. He is really nice; and even helped me make flower crowns at my favorite spot.*** She wanted to keep it light and to the point.

She could see San's displeasure and it made her uneasy. 'Why is Sans acting like this?' She chanced a look at him.

  
Sans eye lights were missing and he was staring hard at the center of the table.

  
"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL. I HAVE NOT BEEN ON A PICNIC IN AGES! HE MUST BE A WONDERFUL PERSON IF HE LIKES PICNICS!" Papyrus commented cheerfully. The lighter mood from the taller brother made the conversation that much more easier to bare.

  
Flowey rubbed his temple with one of his vines, shaking his head solemnly. Papyrus could be too innocent for his own good at times.

  
***Yes, he is very wonderful. He even enjoyed my cooking.*** She smiled at the remembrance of him trying to eat all the food that she had prepared. It really made her happy.

  
Sans clenched his fork harder in his grasp. Papyrus still hadn't noticed San's change of mood.

  
"WELL IF HE LIKES YOUR COOKING, THAN HE WOULD LOVE MINE! AFTER ALL I TAUGHT YOU ALL THAT I KNOW!" He retorted proudly. Sans sat up straighter.

  
"Is that all that happened yesterday?" Sans eye lights slowly started to come back into view; but they stayed tin pinpricks.

  
Frisk slowly gave a nod of her head. ***Though I don't remember much; I did end up falling asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought. Error was nice enough to bring me home.***

  
"A TRUE GENTLEMEN, I MUST MEET THIS ERROR. IS HE A FELLOW HUMAN?" Papyrus slid back and stood up to take everyone's plates from them.

  
Flowey scoffed. "You let that trash-bag in your room! Frisk! What if he would of taken advantage of you!?"

  
Frisk frowned at Flowey's random accusation and shook her head. ***No, Error wouldn't do that..***

  
Sans grit his teeth. "Funny you should ask Paps. He's actually a Skeleton like us.." His eye lights slowly traveled over to meet Frisks' gaze.

  
Papyrus gasped; "ANOTHER SKELETON! I WONDER IF WE'RE RELATED!"

  
"Nope. It's impossible." Sans quickly retorted. He was growing tired of the subject. Frisk seemed to really like Error; and Sans knew it was all a sham. He needed to warn Frisk or scare her from hanging out with him. Error wouldn't do anything if she decided on her own to stop talking to him. Or at least he hoped he'd leave her alone.

  
"SAN ARE YOU SUR-" Sans cut him off.

  
"Yes Papyrus; I'm sure. We were down in the Underground for Centuries and knew everyone; or did you forget that little bit?" He sounded a bit more harsh then he meant, upon seeing Papyrus crestfallen face; he frowned an rubbed his skull.

  
"Sorry Paps, you know it's a touchy subject with me.." Papyrus frowned at him, he was disappointed in his brother.

  
"I know Brother, it's just.. we were the only one's. What if they were somewhere we couldn't get to.. what if-" He paused; turning away. Frisk frowned, and glared at Sans. Flowey stayed silent watching the display before him.

  
"I think I shall retire early tonight.." Papyrus mumbled. "GOOD NIGHT HUMAN." He turned to look at Frisk and pat her gently on the head. "BROTHER." He eyed Sans from the corner of his sockets; and waved to Flowey before exiting the kitchen.

  
Frisk huffed and slammed her hands flat against the table. Flowey flinched back.

  
"Frisk?" He squeaked.

  
She was aggravated; 'This has gone too far Papyrus did not deserve that' She glared at Sans again.

  
Sans eye lights were once again missing. He waited until he heard Papyrus reach the top of the stairs; and shut his door before speaking. "Kid.. we needta talk.."

  
"Sans.." Flowey said in a low warning voice. Sans shrugged his shoulders ignoring the Flower. He didn't like Error. He certainly didn't like him messing with Frisk, and possibly the likely hood of their current timeline and or future.

  
***About what Sans?*** Frisk kept her gaze steadily on him. Her patience was slowly running thin. 'What was his deal, Error was the nicest Monster she's met since Toriel!'

  
"Look.. kid. Frisk." He corrected himself. He laid one of his hands on the table top trying to gather his thoughts and how to go about bringing up the previous day.

  
"Error is.. he's dangerous. You can't go around trusting a 'New' Random monster that was supposedly separated from us when we were trapped underground.."

  
Frisk frowned at this, and opened her mouth and closed it. ***How dare you! You have no idea what he must of went through; or how lonely he must of been!*** The hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand on edge.

  
Flowey winced. She was defending someone she knew very little about. This was in her nature.

  
"Heh..kid I know all to well what it's like." He sighed tapping his phalanges on the table.

  
"We followed you yesterday.."

  
Frisks's eyes widned. Anger and bewilderment began to surface. Confusion; and frustration also mixed in. Her hands began to shake, and Flowey crawled back away from her closer to Sans.

  
"Frisk! W-we wanted to make sure you were safe!" Flowey chimed in quickly; trying to calm down her growing anger.

  
***You followed me!? How could you! I trusted you Sans! Can't you trust me enough to be alone with a new friend!*** She trembled in silent anger. ***And I expected more from you Flowey!*** She signed while standing up in indignation.

  
"You don't know what he's capable of! What if he were to hurt you!?" Sans retorted back, a growl growing behind is words.

  
***Oh, like you did when we were Underground!?*** Frisk signed angrily. Every monster had tried to hurt her upon site.

  
Sans pin pricks came into view, tiny lil pricks of light as he stared at Frisk. 'Does she remember..No can't be.' He thought about the Genocide runs.. The sound of bone impaling flesh and the color red spraying along the golden corridors. Shame and regret; and hopelessness were what he remembered. He shuddered.

  
"Things were different back then.." He mumbled coldly.

  
Frisk slammed her fist against the table once more. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

  
***It is not different! Even you; Flowey! Tried to kill me upon meeting me! And Sans.. You even told me If it wasn't for Mom "I'd be dead where I stand.." ***

  
Flowey winced; looking down at the table regretfully. He had tried to kill her multiple times; and even now she saw the good in him, and forgave him for what he had done.

  
***Error has not even once, mentioned or tried to hurt me. Unlike THE BOTH OF YOU.*** Her lip quivered. All her emotions were beginning to surface, and she was trying so hard to keep them bottled up.

  
"Frisk I-"

  
_"SHUT UP!"_ Came a raspy scratchy voice.

  
Flowey froze, and Sans's jaw hung agap as his eye lights were extinguished

 _._  
_"Y-You know nothing of what I went through!"_ She rasped at them. Tears were staining her cheeks. The sudden crash of thunder was heard in the background.

  
Sans couldn't speak; he was stunned into silence by her voice. Flowey had only heard it on occasion if she thought she was alone and singing.

  
"F-Frisk.." He stuttered.

  
_"Having EVERYONE try to hurt you that you come across; when all you want to do is befriend them! I trusted forgave you both.."_ She spat each word at them. Her soul hurt; as did her heart. Sans began to visibly sweat as he caught notice of her soul beginning to glow from under her shirt.

  
_"Even Toriel-"_ She bit down on her bottom lip; remembering the lick and burn of the flames against her flesh. She rubbed her left arm subconsciously; and started to shake.

  
"Frisk please.. we just want you to be safe.." Flowey spoke softly; just barley above a whisper.

  
_"I AM SAFE!"_ She shouted at him. Sans winced; and looked away from her.

  
_"I don't have to s-stand here, and take this!"_ She flung back the chair she was standing next to and began to storm off towards the living room and to the front door. Flowey gasped and tried to crawl quickly after her, but Sans reached out in front of him to stop him. He slowly shook his head no.  
  
Frisk flung the door open and ran out quickly into the on coming rain. She clenched her phone, and quickly pulled up Error's messages and began furiously typing away at the screen.  
The rain was cold against her skin, and she was quickly getting soaked as she walked in a random direction. She wasn't thinking straight. She ran out because she couldn't handle the emotions and the harsh judgement of the two of them.

  
Everything she went though; the pain; the fights. Everyone trying to hurt her; it hurt still. Physically and mentally. She sobbed trying to hold back her crying, as her vision began to blur.

  
'How dare they! Error has been nothing but nice to me.. ' She grit her teeth trying desperately to finish typing the message to Error. After a few more seconds she hit send repeatedly. She shut her eyes and held her arms as she trudged on in the dark. Street lamps had flickered to life and she could vaguely make out that she was walking towards the outer parts of town.

  
Memories of Flowey's wicked laugh and the small light pellets being flung at her, the scorch of Toriel's flames, the bones cutting her flesh as they whizzed by From Papyrus. Undyne's spear's stabbing into her arms and legs. Mettaton's bombs exploding around her, knocking out her hearing; Asgore's sharp trident tearing at her flesh..

  
She clenched her eyes and she grasped her phone to the side of her face.

  
'No-..please..' She pleaded in her head. Trying to suppress all the memories. The scars on her arms and legs burned like they had just happened. The rain and the thunder booming above her, made her shrink down.

  
_"Someone.. please.._ " She mumbled, hoping desperately that he would reply.

  
  
Error was sitting in a tree outside Toriels house when his phone buzzed a few times. Error chuckled pulling his phone from his hoodie pocket and his grin widened at the New Message notification on his screen.

  
~~"About Time Bright-... Eyes.."~~ His eyes sockets narrowed at the screen.

  
  
**Bright Eyes: Error I nEed some1 I dont want to B alone!**

  
~~**"T-thoSEs DirtTy BasStards.."**~~ Error growled darkly. His body seemed to phase in and out as he slipped down from the tree and landed with a soft thud on the grass. He clasped his phone tightly quickly sending out a reply. He would of called but he knew she wouldn't be able to convey anything to him.

  
~~"What the hell happened!?"~~ He clenched his other hand tightly, he'd have to wait patiently for her to tell him to come to her. He knew roughly where San's and Papyrus were. It happens when one watches alternate timelines when they were bored.  
  
Frisk had made it to a rather large tree that branched out over the sidewalk and the empty street. It shielded her mostly from the rain, but didn't stop her from getting wet entirely. She was getting cold; and her arms and legs were starting to tremble. Her clothes were sticking to her and it was making her skin crawl. She could feel her cheeks burn and the stickiness from her tears. Her phone buzzed twice. She could hardly register that it was her phone in her hand.

  
**Error: Where R U?**

  
**Error: I'll cme to U**

  
  
"We have to go after her trash-bag!" Flowey hissed angrily at Sans. The skeleton hadn't moved from the table since Frisks' outburst. The storm outside was beginning to rage harder and lightening flashed outside the living room window. Flowey flinched; his petals wilting slightly at the thought of Frisk getting hurt in the storm.

  
"Hey! Are you listening!" Flowey growled out of frustration, grasping Sans hoodie sleeve with his vines.

  
His vines were quickly snapped away from his hoodie. Flowey gasped. His body was glowing a light blue color and he couldn't move. He could feel Sans Magic keeping him still.

  
"T-rash..b-bag!" He tried to stutter out.

  
Sans eye lights slowly began to reappear in his sockets, and after a moment he realized what he was doing and let Flowey go. He reached out see if he was okay but Flowey coiled backwards and fell off the table.

  
"D-Don't!" He wailed, his voice going up in pitch as he stared fearfully up at Sans who had moved to lean over the table to make sure he was okay. His grin was forced and his sockets narrowed; showing that he felt guilty.

  
"Heh, guess I slipped my mind.." Sans tried to brush it off, and sighed rubbing his temple again.

  
"Lets go after her.." He finally agreed, and Flowey shakily nodded his head.

 

  
  
After waiting and pacing around the front lawn, Error finally got the message he had been waiting for albeit a little less informative than he would like. 'She's lucky I know the area..'  
He thought to himself with a little more pride.

  
**Bright Eyes: Big tree.. Capital.**

  
~~"Tch, hold on Bright Eyes.."~~ He raised his left arm; tearing open another portal in the space before him. The usually error coding floating around inside giving way to another area that he could quickly travel too.  
He stepped through quickly; coming out on the other side right in the middle of the rain storm. He growled quickly pulling up his hood to avoid getting his skull wet. He quickly looked from his left to his right to see if he could spot her. The portal closed behind him a few seconds later, and after a moment a flicker of movement near a rather large tree caught his eyes.

  
He trudged over; his sneakers sinking in the water logged ground.

  
~~"Bright Eyes?"~~ He called out softly. From his current position he could she that she was leaning against the tree's roots. She had her arms wrapped around her knees that were brought up to her chest. Her hair was covering her face, so he couldn't make out her expression, but something inside him told him to go to her.

  
He hesitated only a moment longer before quickly making his way over to her.

  
~~"Bright Eyes.."~~ He called out to her with more confidence. Frisk visibly flinched and slowly lifted her head to look at the voice that she recognized.

  
The darkness that had begun to close in on her just moments before; started to lift away when she looked up to see Error standing a few feet away. He was soaking wet; dripping with water. A concerned expression slapped across his skull, and it was the best thing she had seen all day.

  
'He came!' Her mind echoed with new vigor. She reached out with her hands to push off the ground; her legs thrusting hard against the muddy grass to kick off and launch her self at him.

  
Error couldn't react quick enough before he felt a cold wet body slam into his rib cage and arms thrown around his vertebrae. The air was practically knocked out of him. His eye lights extinguished and his red sockets were filled with Error Error. As the words raced across his sockets, he fell backwards onto the cold wet ground.

  
Frisk buried her face into his clavicle; all the emotions of relief and someone she could trust and not judge her making her forget about Error's personal space issue. She could feel his body involuntarily flinch and twitch underneath her. He was still warm from only being out in the rain for a few minutes.

  
After a brief moment, Error regained his composure; and whipped his left hand to the side out from under her. She was quickly wrapped in bright blue strings and pulled off of him. Frisk had a moment lapse of confusion thinking someone was trying to pull her off of him and flailed her arms while kicking her legs. She was  only met with air and the cold rain still beating steadily down on them.

  
~~**"Heh Heh Heh..W-WhaT haVE I t-told Y-Youd AbouT touChing ME?"**~~ His voice was low and dark; slightly warped again which she had only heard a few times when he was tense.

  
Frisk let out a small whimper; and Error's gaze snapped up at her face as she hovered over him. Her hair was sticking to the front of her face, and she was holding her hands up in fists. She was trying hard not to show that she had been crying. Error's strings slackened slightly as he was stunned by her expression. Something pounded hard in his soul; and it made him wince as he used his other hand to push him self up from the ground.

  
He held out his left hand with the strings and lowered her to her feet safely.

  
~~"Are you okay?"~~ He released her from his hold; and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. ~~'That had to be one of the quickest recoveries I've had..'~~ He thought briefly to himself as his eye lights swept over her form. She had been out in the rain for awhile from the looks of how soaked she was. Her clothes were clinging to her frame and he could faintly see the outline of her bra under her shirt.

  
He sighed in annoyance, and gestured her to get back under the tree. She shakily nodded her head, and turned to get to shelter. Error followed after her, standing a foot away once they were under the tree. The rain still made it's way through the branches and leaves, but it was enough that it wouldn't be much of a distraction. Right now; he had to know what happened.

  
~~"Well what happened? Why are you crying out here in the rain?"~~ Error growled in frustration.

  
Frisk shook her head, and finally began to convey to him with her hands.

  
***I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we talk about it somewhere else? Away from here? Please?*** She looked up at him with her blue eyes; that were usually so bright but now dull from crying. He clenched his teeth harder together, and sighed reaching up to rub the back of his skull through his hood.

  
~~"Heh, you have me come out here.. worried that something had happened, and won't tell me?"~~ Error's eye sockets narrowed.

  
~~'What was Classic up to?'~~ His thoughts began to whirl thinking that maybe Sans had actually gone through and told Frisk about who Error was and what he was capable of. Not that it would matter in the end anyway. He could just as easily make Classic suffer and do away with Bright Eyes..

  
Frisk waved her hands in front of his face to get his attention. Error snapped back out of his thoughts and leaned back from her hand and gave her a warning glare. Frisk gave a small pout of her lips; which now looked to be getting pale. Keeping her outside in the rain would probably cause more damage than good.

  
***You were worried about me?*** She signed slowly; like she was almost too shy to ask him. She avoided looking directly at his skull when she did. Error let out a low chuckle.

  
~~"Of course I was, we're _friends_ right?"~~ He felt that odd twinge again in his soul; and wanted to desperately scratch at his sternum, but ignored it for the time being. Seeing her face light up more with the mention that they were friends made it more amusing to him.

  
~~"Heh, fine. I'll take you back to your place; so you can get out of those wet clothes.."~~ He was about to reach out his left hand when she gave him a confused look.  
His brow bone arched in reply.

  
***Hey Error, how did you find me so quickly? The capital is almost four hours away..***

  
Error paused for a brief moment, before his grin widened across his skull. He looked a little mischievous; and shrugged his shoulders.

  
~~"How about you leave the details to me?"~~ The Error's surrounding his body flashed briefly changing their location. Frisk thought that it was kind of neat how it did that. She wondered what else Error was able to do, and pursed her lips together in thought. A strong gust of wind blew from behind her, whipping her hair around causing her to shudder from being cold and wet.

  
~~"I'm going to need you to close your eyes, and trust me."~~

  
  
"Do you see 'er anywhere?" Sans called over to Flowey who was a few yards away looking in a more dense area of bushes and trees.

  
"No! I don't see her anywhere! How far could she have gone?!" He shivered in the cold rain. It didn't usually bother him being a flower, but it was still obscuring his vision in the dark trying to find Frisk.

  
Sans growled in frustration, "Waitta go nummskull.." He kicked himself mentally. 'I should have stopped her before she ran out..'

  
He had been zoning out with all the memories of the times he had to face Frisk.. who wasn't herself. The times that she had killed all the monsters in the underground countless times. How could she say she suffered and went through so much; when she had no idea what he had to live with day to day.  All the resets, all the times he watched his brother die, all the times he was left alone with no one else just waiting for another reset to bring him some form of comfort.

  
"Gah! Not now Sans!" He rubbed his eye sockets and tugged at the bottoms trying to regain his cool demeanor. She could always move rather from place to place in the underground, but it was raining hard, and it was cold. It would slow her down, she could of only had gotten so far off.

  
He teleported a few yards away, "Friiisk! Kid I'm sorry! Let's talk this through!" He shouted around him hoping that by some chance she would hear, and be willing to talk things out.

  
He listened, but couldn't hear much besides the falling rain. "Shit.." He cursed and teleported another few yards away. He was getting closer to the streets that lead towards the outer city. He could vaguely see the street lamps lighting the way on either side. He paused a moment, sensing a strange surge of magic in the area.

  
"Oh no you don't!" Sans growled; his left eye flaring to a bright blue flame and he teleported towards the magic, leaving Flowey behind to look for Frisk else where.

  
  
Frisk stood in awe of what was before her. Error had allowed her to open her eyes. She felt confused at what she was looking at. It was so surreal. It was like time had ripped infront of her and she could step through. Actually that was exactly it; as Error had described it as a portal.

  
***This is how you get around?*** She signed trying not to daze out while she looked at how weird the edges of the portal were. She could peer inside if she leaned a little past him to look into it. He just chuckled while nodding her head. She had been so surprised; and had asked him a whirl of questions once he had shown her.

  
~~"Yeah, it's a lot faster than walking."~~ He stepped to the side to give her more space to examine it.

  
~~"I can only keep it open for so long though, so I'm going to need to you be careful when you go through. Don't touch any of the edges of the portal.. might lose a limb."~~ His grin widened, and he looked rather smug with himself.

  
Frisk held her arms tightly thinking about losing an arm, and shuddered slightly. She gave a slight nod, shivering once more against the rain and wind. She stepped forward and was weary at first lifting her leg an over exaggerated amount afraid to have the edge touch her. Error tried not to snicker in amusement as he watched slowly pass through the portal.

  
  
Sans appeared a few feet away and cursed when he saw Frisk examining the portal that Error had opened.

  
"No no.. kid don' do it!" He clenched his fists, teleporting closer trying to get to her faster.

  
It was too late, Frisk passed through and he grit his teeth before shouting out to Error.  
  
"ERROR!" He heard his name being called from a few feet away. Error's head whipped in the direction of the voice and his smug grin turned up even more maliciously once he saw it was Sans. He looked worse for wear, his eye lights distinguished, and a frown plastered on his skull.

  
~~"Heh, Classic. You're too slow. As usual."~~ Error let out a low chuckle that gradually grew as he quickly back peddled into the Portal. Sans tried to ping his soul blue, but Error quickly swiped his arm closing the portal just barley nicking his jacket.  
  
Frisk looked around her room, as she waited for Error. She was still amazed that he could just open up a portal to anywhere here and get there in mere minutes! 'Kind of like Sans shortcuts..' She grimaced at the thought of Sans and sighed.

  
It had taken him a few more minutes, before she realized the portal was still open.

  
'I guess he wanted to make sure I made it safely?' She smiled at this thought; and briefly wondered if she should check on him.

  
'No he didn't say anything about being able to go back through the portal..' She grabbed her hair and began to ring out the water where she stood. Another moment passed and she quickly ran to the bathroom after gathering up some dry clean clothes. She needed to take a warm shower to warm up.  
  
Error turned to walk out of the portal looking around, just in case Sans decided to teleport to the house. Of course Sans would have no way of knowing where he was at the moment, but if he was that determined then he might teleport all over the place. They would have to move quickly if Bright eyes wanted to talk about what happened.

  
~~"Bright eyes?"~~ He called out; and turned around her room not seeing her. He noticed a few wet spots on her carpet and grunted as he realized he was still dripping wet from the rain. Another small annoyance.  
After a brief moment he heard running water; and his eye lights traveled to where the sound was coming from. He nodded to himself realizing that she was in the restroom. He decided to take this time to look about her room once more. Nothing had really changed from the previous day. Looks like she hadn't noticed that he had taken her picture from the wall.  
  
Frisk sighed in relief as she stood under the warm water. It felt so good on her cold skin after standing out in the rain for so long. She lifted her face, reveling in the warmth. She ran her hands down both sides of her arms. Her fingers trailing lightly over the scars and burn marks that adorned them. She frowned slightly looking down and examining her arms and hands.

  
'This is who I am.. it's proof of what we went through.. what I'm still going through..' She thought to herself. She heard some noise outside of the bathroom door; and realized that Error must have arrived. She slapped her cheeks lightly and quickly finished her shower routine.

  
  
"Trash-bag! What happened?" Flowey jumped when Sans teleported in front of him. It started the flower, and he had to calm himself down before bashing him with his pellets of light.

  
"Error.." Sans grit his teeth in annoyance. He had horrible timing. Always laughing at him when he was getting his way.

  
Flowey's brows furrowed and he cursed under his breath. "Do we know where he took her?"

  
Sans shook his skull, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He could of taken 'er back to the void.. or the house again.."

  
Flowey tilted his head slightly; then shook his face of the rain drops. The rain had let up some what; and was more of just a drizzle now. The thunder was fading away and lightening wasn't as common.

  
"C'mon lets check around the area first, then we'll check out the house. He might not 'ave taken 'er  there this time..knowing that I'm lookin' for 'er." Sans muttered unhappily.

  
Flowey sighed and looked up at him for further directions.

  
"Heh, all aboard?" Sans reached out his hand towards him. Flowey winced out of reaction from earlier's misdoings, but quickly realized that he was going to teleport them.

  
Sans gave hima strained grin and hoisted him up onto his arm once he crawled into his palm.

  
"You know the drill.." Sans mentioned casually as they soon blipped out of existence.  
  
  
Frisk quickly exited the bathroom once she had on her clothes and her hair was towel dried to a comfortable level. Error had been leaning back up against one of the four bed posts waiting for her to reappear. He gave a small smirk at her choice of outfit and gave her a small nod. A white sundress with a purple hoodie with the delta rune symbol on the front. She also had slung a blue scarf over her shoulders for a little flare.

  
In her hand was a pair of socks, that she quickly slipped on.

  
~~"Feeling better?"~~ His brow arched in question.

  
Frisk smiled and have him a thumbs up; before putting her towel in the dirty hamper next to the bathroom door. She quickly noticed that he was still in his soaked clothes, and slapped her foreheard lightly as she chewed on her bottom lip.

  
~~"What's the matter?"~~ He uncrossed his arms from his rib cage and took a step forward.

  
***You are still in wet clothes, please let me get you something dry!*** She gestured to his clothes, and wet shoes.

  
Error's sockets widened for a moment before he let out a small chuckle of amusement. ~~"It's fine Bright Eyes, I'm a skeleton. The elements don't effect me much.."~~

  
She huffed placing her hands on her hips in defiance. She was going to get him some dry clothing no matter what he said. His brow bone arched once more at her stubborn display and he sighed rolling his eye lights.

  
~~"If it'll m-make you happy.."~~ He muttered looking away from her the second her smile came back.

  
Frisk gave the 'Wait one moment' finger and ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

  
She made her way quickly to Toriel's bedroom, and pushed open the door to flick the light on. She really needed to text her mom to let her know everything was okay, and ask her about how her trip was going. Come to think of it she was supposed to call her, but maybe she had contacted Flowey?

  
She shook her head as she made the way to the closet. She knew Toriel had extra clothes that were once Asgore's. She shoved some of the dresses and other clothes aside to find a white long sleeve sweater; and some blue jeans.

  
'This should work.' She smiled to herself, and hurried quickly back to where Error was waiting.

  
Error pulled down his hood when she came back into the bedroom. Her smile and eyes were bright once more. This made him smile, and slightly felt flustered when she presented him the over sized sweater and jeans that could fit a giant.

  
~~"Uh..I think they might be too big.."~~ he hesitated before reached out to take the clothes from her. Her eyes flashed happily and she pointed to the bathroom where he could change.  
Error sighed, and shuffled off slowly to the bathroom to change into the dry clothes.

  
  
~~"Oh come on.."~~ Error grumbled under his breath.

  
Frisk was trying to stifle her raspy laughter from behind her hands. Her cheeks were turning pink from how hilarious Error looked.

  
The sweater hung down to his patella's and the jeans drug the ground a foot longer than his short legs.

  
~~"Ugh..Bright Eyes, I can take of this later!"~~ He rolled up the jeans and the sweater sleeves, and grumbled while doing so. Frisk was amused by how much his face lit up a dark blue as he shuffled to make the clothes fit for the time being.

  
He crossed his arms over his rib cage after messing with the clothes and his sockets narrowed as he watched her sit on the edge of her bed, a snicker still forming on her face.  
~~"So what happened back there?"~~ He pressed again. No more jumping around the question.

  
Frisks' smile turned to a frown, and she hung her head slightly. Just enough for her hair to slide down her shoulders to block her face on both sides.

  
***Can we talk about this somewhere else?*** She asked him again. She really just wanted to get away from this place. She didn't need Flowey showing back up at the house with Sans and deal with another confrontation.

  
Error huffed a sigh and scratched at the top of his skull. He was trying to show that he wasn't getting annoyed. She obviously trusted him enough to call on when she needed help, and what ever happened he wanted to know.

  
~~"I'll take you w-where you want to go, but once we get there. You n-need to tell me what happened."~~ He slightly stuttered out, and tapped his foot in annoyance.

  
***I'd like to go back Underground..*** Frisk signed rather quickly. Looking up at him to see his reaction.

  
Error's brows knitted together in confusion, ~~'Did I hear her right?'~~

  
~~"You want to go back Underground? Are you sure?"~~ He tilted his head at her as he waited for confirmation. Frisk have a short nod.

  
~~"Alright, let's get going then."~~ He lifted his hand once more; tearing open a portal in the space before the both of them. Frisk was surprised even more by actually watching him do it rather then just seeing the portal hanging there. She reached down and slipped her blue sneakers on real quick before making her way to the portal.

  
Error chuckled in amusement, and watched her walk up and slowly make her way inside. Error took one last look around the room before following after her.

  
When they arrived; Frisks' eyes lit up with memories of the place. He had taken her to waterfall. She wondered if Error had visited the Underground once he was free from his space to explore where the others had been captured. 'Why wouldn't he?' She questioned her self.

  
The blue glowing waters and Echo Flowers were almost over running with out any one to really maintain them. It was beautiful. She let out a raspy giggle as she sprinted through the area, and over a small bridge to a patch of Echo Flowers.

  
Error closed the portal behind him and looked around the place, then after Frisks' retreating form.

  
~~"We made a deal Bright eyes, don't forget.."~~ He called out to her.

  
Frisk stopped before the Echo flowers and turned to face him, her hands clasped behind her back. Her expression was solemn, and it looked like she was studying him debating f she really wanted to tell him what had happened.

  
'It's okay Frisk.. ' She let out a slow breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Error had finally caught up with her and shoved his hands in the over grown jean pockets looking at her expectantly.

  
***They don't want me hanging out with you..*** Frisk signed finally to him.

  
His brow bones arched; and he acted like he was surprised.

  
~~"Is that so? Did they tell you why?"~~ Error's head tilted slightly while he watched her hands move.

  
***They think you're dangerous.*** She huffed slightly showing that she was annoyed just thinking about it.

  
~~'I am Dangerous.'~~ He thought in response.

  
***They said that you could hurt me.*** She continued on.

  
Error shrugged; and shook his skull slightly.

  
~~"Tch."~~ He muttered. ~~'Maybe Classic did tell her after all..' "Do you think I'm dangerous?"~~ Error's brow arched in question at her. Frisk clashed her hands together over her chest where her soul was.. She hung her head slightly and began to shake it 'No.'

  
~~"Heh then se--"~~

  
_"It's not F-Fair!"_ A small voice came from her person. It was still raspy from not being used.

  
Error froze, and stared hard at the girl before him. She was trembling. He could feel her souls wavelength growing more agitated.

  
_"How can they Judge you! T-They don't even know you! I feel like I know you! I know you'd never hurt me! You've never mentioned it; nor have you ever made a move to!"_ She stamped her right foot in place. Thrusting her clenched fists to her sides.

  
~~"Bright..Eyes.."~~ Error whispered in disbelief. Her voice was raspy; but it sounded like nothing he had heard before. It was almost like a sweet tune.

  
_"How dare they tell me who I can and can't trust!"_ She whirled around to look down at the Echo Flowers before the, her voice was starting to be picked up by all of the flowers. A slow whisper of her words echoing off the cave walls and all around Error.

  
_"We were all in the same position at one time!"_ She shut her eyes again, trying not to remember what had made her panic in the first place.

  
_"T-hey hurt me.. they hurt me so much. And all I wanted to do was be their friends.."_ She let out a choked sob. Error grimaced and his sockets narrowed dangerously as he stared hard at the stone floor.

  
_"But I forgave them, even for everything that they put me through. We all struggled together. Even Flowey tried killing me once or twice, and Sans.. "_ She let out a small pitiful laugh as she could feel the tears beginning to once again stain her cheeks.

  
_"All I ever wanted was a stable family.. I thought I had that after I befriended everyone in the underground.."_ She muttered slightly. She was feeling bitter; and a little resentment. She quickly pushed the feelings down.

  
_"Didn't I deserve to have a nice family.. after everything I went through!"_ She shouted out to the echo flowers, tears dripping off of her chin onto the cold floor. Error still couldn't believe she was talking, let a lone unloading all of this information onto him.  
  
_The sounds of screaming and yelling and glass hitting the wall. The sounds of sirens wailing in the background as she coward in the darkened room._

  
_"Don't you talk to me like that! Little girls should be seen not heard!" A loud smacking sound echoed off the walls; as Frisk remembered the hard sting of a hand across her face._

  
  
~~"Bright Eyes.."~~ Error took a few steps closer to her. He felt odd at what to do. He knew she was crying he could tell by the way her shoulders were trembling, but she had gone quiet for a few minutes now.

  
  
_"I never wanted you! You're the reason why he left!" A woman's voice filled with rage and resentment filled her mind._

  
_"I NEVER WANTED YOU!" The woman threw an alcohol bottle in the trash can. There were cans littered all over the place, on the kitchen counter, on the floor. The smell of booze filled her nostrils. It was like she was still there. She began to shake more._

  
_"He left me because of you.." The woman sobbed as she slid down onto the kitchen floor._

  
  
_"I just wanted a family.."_ Frisk screamed out suddenly; making Error jump back slightly.

  
~~"W-What do you mean?"~~ Error was confused.

  
_"All I can remember as  child; no one wanting me. Always hurting, always wanting a family to call my own. A real family, people who I could trust.."_  
She turned to face him once more and lifted up her hands like she had been signing the entire time.

  
***I went through foster care as a child, going from place to place until one day I ran way. I was just so tired all the time. Everything was so exhausting. Watching kids getting adopted out by loving families.. it was so painful.***

Error blinked at her for a moment, and was about to question why she wasn't talking, but let her continue. It seems she hadn't noticed.

  
***I thought my problems would be solved if I jumped down the hole on top of Ebbott. Rumors were that no one had ever survived; so it fit right at the time*** She shrugged her shoulders.  
Error wince at the realization of what she had said. She didn't want to live with out a family.

  
***Then of course; I met Flowey and Toriel; and I thought it was the happiest I had been in awhile.*** She kind of smiled at the thought; slightly sniffling as her nose began to run. Everything made her more happy after the initial fights with everyone. She had managed to make friends with everyone.

  
***After the monsters were free; I was taken again..as I mentioned a few days ago. The monsters tried everything in their power to get me back. I thought I could never ask for a better family.. but things changed. I wasn't ambassador anymore; I wasn't important..***

  
She frowned slightly; feeling more and more depressed as she thought about it.

  
Error clenched his fist and let out a small growl.

  
~~"The novelty wore off.."~~ He muttered to her. She nodded in silent agreement.

  
***Everyone began to distance them selves from me.. all but Flowey. Toriel even with her teachings left me alone a lot. And Sans..*** She sighed looking down at the ground in disappointment.

  
***I'm sorry, I'm being such a crybaby. I should be thankful for everything that I've had from the time I fell into the underground up till now. If I never went to the underground then I probably wouldn’t be the person I am now and I probably would have never met you either.*** She smiled at him, Error felt another twinge in his chest.

  
~~"You've been through a lot, Bright Eyes. They hurt you.. put you in dangerous situations, and all for what? To be freed from their prison. They used you; and now that you have no use.. you're p-pushed aside."~~ He gritted his teeth.

  
Frisk looked at him with widened eyes; her lip quivering slightly at his words.

  
_"Was it selfish of me to want a close family..after all?"_ She mumbled, trying to keep it together.

  
Error's sockets widened again. She spoke once more. How long would she keep doing that?

  
~~"Not at all. You are not selfish Bright Eyes. Far from it."~~ Error sighed.

  
~~"I see your potential Frisk; your free now. You don't have to worry about them hurting you anymore."~~  
Frisk smiled at this and looked up at him with new tears slipping down her face. _“Thank you Error, I’m glad I talked to you about about this. You a great friend.”_ She felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the remark she just stated.

  
Error’s smile only widened and it became smug. ~~‘Heh, this is working out all too easy.’~~  
~~"Hey Bright eyes what do you think about taking a vacation"~~

  
  
Sans blipped at the entrance of Mt. Ebbot. Flowey hissed and tried to recoil away from his arm, but Sans held him fast.

  
"C'mon this is the last place we haveta check. She's gotta be 'ere!” Sans growled; really hoping his last statement were true.

  
  
***What do you mean, take a vacation?*** She felt some amusement at his statement. She was signing once again.

  
~~“Not exactly..”~~ he rubbed the back of his skull. “ ~~I didn’t tell you everything Bright Eyes.”~~

  
Frisks' brow arched and she took a step back. ‘Is he going to hurt me too?’ She thought briefly, then shook her head trying to push the thought away. ‘No he wouldn’t, I know better..’

  
“I come from an underground that is from another universe..” He waved his hand and a portal ripped open. Frisk gasped and looked at him like she had just seen a ghost.

  
~~“Heh Heh, my powers allow me to travel to different universes that are similar to mine. I can take you to each of these places, and show you how much you truly matter; and how much you change the world..”~~  
Frisk rubbed her arms not sure of the offer he was giving her.

  
~~“I can bring you back at any time, should you change your mind.”~~ He gestured more to the portal.

  
  
“Trash-Bag this is all your fault! If you hadn’t open that mouth of your’s Frisk wouldn’t have ran away!” Flowey squeaked as Sans teleported all through the old Runs and through Snowdin.

  
“Hush ya over grown weed, Dont’ya think I don’ already know that!” Sans had to find her and quickly, he just hopped it wasn’t too late.

  
  
***Do you promise to keep me safe?*** She asked cautiously taking a step forward and towards him. Error chuckled and gave a small nod.

  
~~“Of course Bright Eyes. So what will it be? A trip of a life time, or would you rather stay here in a world where no one appreciated you?”~~ He tried not to sound too condescending, but it was who he was as a monster.  
  
Frisk thought for a moment, what would Toriel do if she went missing, what about Flowey and Sans? ‘No, they were in it togeher.’ She frowned thinking about how they were spying on the both of them the entire day.

  
***Okay I’ll go*** Frisk had a sudden look of determination over her face and clenched her first tightly over her chest.  
  
~~“Perfect.”~~ Error chuckled darkly. He could sense the magic fluctuations all over the underground. Sans was going to be too late; yet again. He would relish in the look of his face as he took Frisk away for the last time.  
  
~~“After you, remember don’t touch the edges.”~~ He gestured to the opening of the portal. Frisk gave a nod. She was determined not to look back. ‘Act now, ask questions later Frisk.’

  
  
“FRIIIISK!” Sans called out as he appeared in the water fall. Frisk had just entered the Portal when he caught site of her.

  
“You’ve got to be kiddin’ me!” He was enraged; he let his left eye flare to life with his magic.

Flowey quickly crawled away; but Error was already turned to face Sans with the most smug look across his skull.

  
He casually lifted his middle finger in a taunt as he pulled himself through the portal before Sans could ping his soul.  His laughter was once again the last thing Sans heard.. He had taken her once again.  
  
“SONOFVABITCH!” Sans screamed out among the Echo Flowers.

  
_“I’ll I wanted was a family..”_

  
_“A Family..”_

  
_“Am I selfish?”_

  
_“Selfish.”_

  
_“Selfish..”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a delay in the updating of thennext chapter. So please be patient with mainly me; Im working a full time job and over 50-60 hours a week so it’s harder for me to update regularly.
> 
> If you have questions or want to get in contact with me; you can find me on my tumblr  
> Mekerchan1


	6. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview we came up with a few months ago. I wanted to post this for the time being to give you all something to look forward too.  
> We will eventually write out more chapters; it's mainly my fault for having so many issues with my life.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the preview of what will come in a later chapter.   
> Again this is just preview of the chapter itself. This doesn't follow right after said events in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of the Sans of this AU. I hope I did well. Let us know what you think.   
> Sorry it's taken so long to put anything out for you all.

Lust tale  
  
 ~~"Alright, just step through like you did before. Don't touch the sides of the portal, wouldn't want you to lose a hand or that head of yours."~~ He chuckled darkly to himself. He had opened a short cut to the next alternate universe. One that he particularly avoided, but for the time being would be safe for Frisk.

  
Frisk looked determined as she carefully lifted her leg over and into the portal. Red coding of 'Error, Error' swirled around her as she looked onward. She could see a landscape appearing through all the text. Once she slipped inside she hesitated for a brief moment. Error followed her shortly after he had made sure that she was safely inside.

  
 ~~"Just keep goin' forward Bright Eyes."~~ Error edged her forward with his words. Frisk didn't look back at him but kept her gaze forward and strode towards what now looked like a snowy landscape that resembled The Underground.

She gasped as she carefully exited the shortcut and felt a frigid breeze blow right through her. She quickly clasped her arms around the Error Doll holding it against her chest as she tried to warm up her body by rubbing her arms vigorously.

  
Error almost stumbled out of the shortcut when he felt Frisk's phasmatic hug through the doll. He cursed under his breath as he righted himself and shut the shortcut.   
She wasn't touching him, but it still felt strange to him to feel her presence essentially 'hug' him.

  
Frisk felt strange seeing The Underground for the third time in another universe. Were all of them stuck underground? Would some of them ever make it to the surface? She looked down to the snow, it looked like it hadn't been touched in awhile. She was still fascinated by how it could snow under ground.

  
Error huffed at the cold and glanced around, looking for any signs of other Monsters.

  
The wind howled and picked up blowing harder. Frisk's skirt whipped wildly at her legs and she pulled her hood up over her head while grasping tighter on the arm of the doll. Error flinched and briefly glanced down to his hand, thinking she had actually grabbed it. He sighed in relief when he had to remind him it was the doll once again.

  
 ~~"Alright, I need you to stay here for a moment. I need to go on ahead and make sure that every thing is okay before you can follow."~~ Error took a few steps and walked past her stopping a few feet in front of her. The crunching of snow and the wind were all that was to be heard after him.

  
Frisk was about to protest but with out him looking at her, it was hard for him to get his attention.

  
 ~~"I'll come back for you in a few minutes. Don't wander off.."~~ He glanced over his shoulder quickly to take one last look at her, and then turned to face forward. He pushed onward through the snow.

 

  
Frisk chewed on the bottom of her lip nervously. _'I wonder if it's dangerous here..'_ She thought about the Underfell universe she had gone to and how it was 'Kill or be Killed.' A shiver ran through her body and she was quickly reminded of how cold it was and rubbed her arms again. She tucked the Error doll into her hoodie pockets and kind of stood there contemplating if she could look around while Error went on ahead.

  
 _'Surely, if I stay in the vicinity it'll be okay.. I have been underground before after all. Wasn't so bad outside the ruins..'_ She turned to look behind her to see large stone doors a couple of yards away. She wondered why the last two times they never came from the ruins. Maybe it was to avoid Toriel? Frisk huffed briefly and frowned at remembering how crazy Toriel seemed at wanting to keep her in the ruins all of her life.

  
 _'That's probably why..'_ She reassured herself. Toriel was kind of crazy back then. She couldn't blame her though after losing her son and Chara. Still to this day she doesn't even know that Flowey is her son. Frisks's heart throbbed at the thought; but smiled knowing that at least he was still there for her; even if she didn't know.

  
Deciding standing around to become a frozen human sickle she trudged over towards the trees to her left. They were barren and tall looking pine trees covered in snow. Or what she thought were pine trees. Little needles littered the snow around them. Her skirt whipped between her legs clinging to the backs of her calves as the wind blew her forward. She couldn't believe how cold it was here.   
_'Maybe I can find some more dense woods and break the wind..'_ She crossed her arms over her chest and watched her step as she came to a slippery spot. Looks like Ice had formed under the snow which made it particularly hard to walk on.

  
Her sneakers were getting wet, as they weren't the best for snow. Luckily she had thick socks on so that helped to keep her warm.

  
As she walked deeper into the woods; the wind was slowly dying away. She sighed in relief when it felt like a soft breeze at her back. _'Thank gosh..'_ She rubbed her cheeks to warm them up. She looked over and found a rather thick pine tree and decided to make it her station for the time being. She wasn't too far away from where they had started and was sure she could hear Error if he called out for her.  
  
She wondered briefly how much longer Error would be; she thought at least five minutes had already passed. She stepped over a large rock and felt her right foot begin to slid. She grabbed a hold of the rock she was balancing over and sighed in relief when she didn't slip more.

  
 _'Careful Frisk..'_ She chanted in her head. She slowly turned and put her other foot down. As she pushed herself away from the rock, there came a sharp snapping sound. Frisk whirled to turn to where she thought the sound had came from and felt her leg give out from underneath her and get jerked upwards into the air. She let out a raspy scream when everything turned upside down.  
  
She braced herself for the impact of the cold ground, but it never came. She opened up her clenched eyes, and noticed she was swinging in the air a few feet off the ground. She glanced up at her leg which had become ensnared in a trap. A rope noose held her ankle quiet tightly. Her skirt shifted and fell down covering her chest. She squeaked; while her face burned red and quickly tried to push her skirt back up in between her legs, but it wouldn't stay.

  
She wriggled around more, and the more she did; she would just turn in circles.

  
She grit her teeth in agitation, and couldn't pull herself up to grab her leg to free it. How long would she be like this? Would Error find her? Would someone ELSE find her. Thoughts swirled through her head, when she heard a crunching sound coming closer.

  
Frisk's senses went on high alert and she quickly held her skirt up towards her crotch to keep would be viewers from seeing her panties. Her face was red, and her head was starting to feel light due to the blood rushing to it.

  
She quickly looked around but didn't see anyone. Maybe it was just the snow falling from the branches? _'Calm down Frisk..'_ She told herself, trying to take in slow shallow breaths to remain calm.  
'Crunch-Crunch-Crunch' The sounds were getting closer, Frisk could only shut her eyes and silently scream.

  
"Well, well well.. Lookit what I've caught.." Came a laid back but familiar voice. Frisk dared to open one eye to see who the new arrival was.

  
"Rare sight to have a human in my snare.." He let out a whimsical chuckle that seemed to sooth Frisks' nerves. She waited until her body was turned enough so she could look at who ever was speaking.

  
"Heh, and a female human at that.."

  
Frisk's mouth was agape. Standing about a foot away was another Sans. He was dressed rather oddly in her mind. Black jeans that hung off his hips bones, bright blue boots that went up mid way. A purple jacket with no sleeves, with bright blue fur trim around the bottom and his hood. What was even more odd was that he wore a tank top with a cyan blue heart in the middle of it.

  
He flashed a wide smile, and rest his skull against his black finger-less gloved hand. Frisk wanted to sign to him, but feared the worse if she did. He took a few steps closer to her, and her eyes widened. 'Is he friendly?' She wondered.

  
"Calm down shug." He chuckled and leaned down slightly to look down into her face.

  
"You are one pretty little thing.." He reached out to touch her face, but Frisk whipped back away from his touch. He let out an audible 'tsk,' at her reaction and only grinned more. She glanced back up at him and noticed something strange about his eye lights. They were small lavender hearts.

  
She thought it was cute briefly but then panicked when he ran his phalanges down her exposed leg.

  
"So soft, man I am one lucky Skeleton.." He glanced down at Frisk's now blushing face.

  
She let go of her skirt, and signed quickly as she could.

  
 ***Please let me down Sans!** * She tried to catch her skirt before it fell, but he had already seen her. His face light up a bright purple, and his eye lights dilated.

  
"Pumpkins?" He let out a small growl. His grin turned wicked as he tugged her skirt from her hands with ease. She squealed in disapproval while trying to tug it free from is grasp but it didn't budge. He took another look at her panties, and noticed they were bloomers. They had little pumpkins and orange and yellow leaves all over them.

  
His blush brightened more and he placed his free hand on the side of his cheek bones, sighing dreamily.

  
"So cute.." He purred. Frisk's face was a tomato color now. Using her hands she began to hit and punch at him. Sans chuckled and let go of her skirt, which quickly fell and smacked her in her face. She huffed, and signed again to him not caring that her skirt was now hanging down.

  
 ***Please Sans, this is embarrassing!*** Her leg was starting to hurt and go numb with needle prick feelings. She kicked her other leg awkwardly and he giggled at her, then stopped at realizing she knew his name.

  
"Hmm.. tell me human. Do I know you?" He leaned down closer to her face and pulled the hood off of her head to get a better look at her. His blush all but took up a part of his skull and gasped at how much she looked like his Frisk.

  
"Ohh ho ho.." He snickered and snapped his fingers and the rope snapped. Frisk squealed and was ready to embrace herself for impact but instead she was hoisted to safety by Sans.  
"I'm not so sure we've met, nor do I care. You're a cutie for sure in my book. Tell me shug, ever get it on with a skeleton before?" He winked down at her. Frisk flailed widely in his grasp trying to free her hands from inside her jacket sleeves.

  
 ***No! Please put me down!*** She kicked her feet and he sighed, allowing her to to stand on her own. He held his mandible in his left hand and closed his left eye socket. She noticed he was looking her up and down and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

  
"So you haven't huh? Then tell me how do you know my name?" He gave her a strained grin.

  
Frisk winced; she hadn't thought about explaining on how she knew his name. Saying she was from another Universe with out Error around might complicate things. She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.  
 ***Lucky guess?*** She hoped he would by it.

  
He snorted and shook his head looking more relaxed. "Here I thought I had some fans.." Frisk pursed her lips together trying to figure a way out of the situation, but was suddenly rushed by Sans. He stopped only mere inches from her face, his left eye light glowing a strange purple hue. The heart shaped eye light that was present before; now replaced with a normal circular one.

  
"Not a talker huh? I bet I could make the most beautiful sounds come out of body of yours.." He reached out and ran his phalanges gently up her side. Frisk shivered, and a light pink crept up into her cheeks.   
"So you've never boned a skeleton, have you ever kissed one?" He winked at her, his purple magic flaring every so slightly. She gulped and shook her head fervently.

  
"Have you ever kissed..anyone?" His brow arched at how much she shied away from him. Usually woman would fall at his feet. He had experience with one or two humans before; but they were never as reserved like this one seemed to be.

  
 _'I wonder..'_ He thought to himself looking down at her lips. She noticed where he was looking and consciously bit down on her bottom lip. Sans let out a small groan and grabbed her by the back of her neck and crushed his teeth against her lips.

  
Frisks's eyes widened as she felt the spark of magic flow from his body into hers. It felt like fire in her veins and made her lips tingle. She gasped and pulled away, slamming her fist against his face.  
She quickly regretted that decision as she could hear her knuckle crack against his skull. She pulled her hand back and rubbed it vigorously. Sans just chuckled and rubbed the side of his cheek.

  
"Mm.. you're a feisty one.." He purred looking back at her, his eye lights were purple hearts again, and he let a glowing purple tongue slowly slither out and lick his teeth. "Taste pretty sweet too.."

  
Frisk held her free hand to her mouth and tears weld up in her eyes. _'He stole my first kiss!'_ She frowned, feeling sadness that it wasn't anything special, but also that it felt nice at the same time.   
"Don't tell me I was right..?" He titled his skull at her. Taking in her appearance and the vibes that were now coming off of her. "You're a virgin!"

  
Frisk sputtered turning a bright red and tried to look anywhere; but him. Sure she had never been in a relationship, but sex was far from her mind! _'How would it even work with a skeleton?'_  
"You are a rare find.. Ugh.. just makes me feel all warm inside.." He rubbed along his arms and over his skull looking at her with half lidded sockets.

  
 _'Okay..this Sans is really starting to freak me out.._ ' Frisk took a step back and found herself back up against the tree that she was hanging by just moments before.

  
"Oh shug, you're in for a treat. Ol' Sans here is about to give you the rendition of the birds and the bees..skeleton style." He winked mischievously at her. Frisk held out her hands and shook her head no furiously. She didn't need this right now. _'Where is Error!?'_ She thought.

  
"Surely, you aren't curious?" He took a step towards her, holding out his hand towards her. "I might look like a skeleton, but I assure you.. I have.. the assets to make you feel ecstasy." He took his hands and slid them down his rib cage and over his hip bones in a slow seductive manner.

  
Frisk gulped, her face turning even more red. Sure it never really dawned on her how skeletons would make love. Hell she even liked Sans at one time and even wanted to date him, but never thought anymore more of the subject.

  
She slowly raised her hands, the curiosity getting the better of her.

  
 ***How..do you..guys..*** She trailed off not really being able to form the words with her hands without being shy.

  
Sans chuckled and walked closer to her. "Let me show you little dove.." He winked and there came a glowing purple hue from around his waist band. Frisk stupidly looked down, and he hand only moved his waist band out enough for her to get a full view inside his jeans.

  
Her face instantly burned crimson and she shut her eyes tightly at what he just showed her.

  
 _'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.'_ She covered her face and quickly turned around to make her escape. She got a few steps away before her right arm was grabbed and she was swung around and into the arms of Sans.  
He dipped her back gazing into her eyes, with half lidded sockets. His eye lights were pink hearts now and he purred ever so slightly.

  
"Don't be shy shug.. I can make your first time memorable.." He winked down at her. Frisk let out a raspy "No!" and shoved away from him. He chuckled and ran his hand up her side and rested it on her hip. Frisk let out a high pitched squeal and the sudden noise shocked him. He accidentally dropped her and she landed butt first into a pile of snow.

  
He snapped out of his shock and looked down at her. She was stuck and looking up at him with annoyance, and a bright red face. Her clothes were soaked now.

  
"I'm sorry shug, here. Lemme help you up." He reached down for her hand but she quickly pulled away from him. He tsk'd at her and slid his hands under her legs and around her back hoisting her up bridal style with little effort. She gasped as he held her close to his chest.

  
"Guess I'll have to warm ya up.." He winked down at her. Frisk covered her face. _'What is it with this guy..'_

  
"Hold on babe.." He whispered to her, and she felt the tug on her stomach. In a split second they were gone.

  
  
 ~~"Looks like everything is clear.. "~~ Error muttered to himself. He had done a full sweep of the area. He wasn't too fond of this Universe but they would only be passing through. As soon as he found the Flowey and Frisk of this world they could leave. He felt a strange sensation on his body suddenly.

  
He stopped walking and held his hand up to his sternum where his soul resided. ~~"..I know that pull.."~~ He frowned and glared towards where he knew Frisk was.

  
 ~~"He better not of laid a single phalanges on her!"~~ He growled and ripped open a hole in the space by him and running through. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is just preview of the chapter itself. This doesn't follow right after said events in the previous chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or want to get in contact with me; you can find me on my tumblr  
> Mekerchan1


End file.
